¿Problem?
by Mouka
Summary: El problema no es problema, ¡el problema es que seas demasiado idiota como para no poder resolverlo! ¿Y si no quería resolverlo? Por algo estaba con él, independientemente de que nuestra relación se estuviera yendo por la coladera, nos amábamos, ¡amamos!; es lo único que se supone debe bastar, ¿Para ambos? Si, para los dos.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola de nuevo, Mundo Fanfiction. Vuelvo a los fics de Inazuma Eleven, ahora con uno de Inazuma Eleven Go, ¡el primero!_

 _Espero les sea de su mayor agrado, es de una de mis parejas favoritas; contada desde el punto de vista de Tenma, buscando algo de humor, y la advertencia de escenas algo subidas de tono pero ligeramente :)_

 _Cualquier comentario es bien recibido. Sin más..._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece._

* * *

 **¿Problem?** _By Madoka_

Los problemas dejan de ser problemas cuando dejas de tomarles importancia.

El problema no es problema, ¡el problema es que seas demasiado idiota como para no poder resolverlo!

El problema no es problema, el problema es que duele.

¿Cómo solucionar un problema con el que has vivido diariamente durante más de seis meses?

Como todas las relaciones, nuestra relación tenía altos y bajos; peleábamos, discutíamos, incluso llegábamos a hablar de mas, insultándonos de cosas sin mucha relevancia durante la disputa, y tal vez uno que otro golpe se nos escapó de las manos, nada grave.

Pero no podía seguir con una tormentosa relación oculta que me asfixiaba confinado en los secretos íntimos que compartíamos cada tarde y cada noche que pasábamos juntos.

Y mucho menos a sabiendas de que es prohibida a los ojos de la sociedad. Puedo perdonar que no se lo hayamos comentado a nadie por el qué dirán, o porque se sentirían incomodos, o confundidos, quizá ellos, amigos y familiares, puedan comprender tal agravio y engorrosa situación, pero el resto del mundo aun lo toma como un tabú horroroso.

Por ello que decidimos guardarlo en secreto.

Kyosuke y yo llevábamos cerca de seis meses saliendo, bueno, aparentando salir, porque no sé cómo llamar a lo que somos; jamás me ha gustado la palabra novio, mucho menos amante o amigo con derecho: éramos un no sé qué, que qué se yo, que quien sabe, pero éramos algo más que amigos.

Oficialmente no confirmamos nada, solo paso, espontanea, esporádica y elocuentemente. Ni siquiera yo sé cómo ocurrió, cuándo pasó ni en dónde sucedió, solo simplemente se dio, así de sencillo. Cuando me di cuenta, ya nos llamábamos todas las noches, masajeábamos a cada hora, y nos lanzábamos furtivas miradas cómplices en los entrenamientos. Así de sencillo comenzamos una relación sin ser relación.

El primer mes fue de lo más empalagoso y cursi que pudimos ser; llamadas, mensajes, cartas, notitas, besos rápidos a escondidas, risas, abrazos, apapachos, cocina gourmet en su casa, picnics, cientos de miles de te quiero esparcidos por todas partes y dulces, muchos, muchos dulces que me compraba cada que salíamos y regresábamos juntos a casa, pasando al lado de una de mis tiendas favoritas de caramelos, convenientemente.

El segundo mes los te amo surgieron, y los apapachos se hicieron más duraderos. Los regalos no tardaron en llegar; osos de felpa, balones de ediciones especiales, más salidas a mas lugares distintos, cenas románticas sobre el tejado en medio de un jardín botánico.

El tercer mes las cosas subieron de tono, y las caricias llegaron. Apasionados besos cada que teníamos oportunidad, deslices bajos y saboreadas de piel. Ese mes fue uno de los más confusos para mí, en especial para mi estado emocional que pendía de un hilo. Sabía cuanto amaba, porque amaba, y amo, creo, a Kyosuke, así que me deje llevar de primera instancia, por supuesto con ciertos límites marcados increíblemente respetados. Pronto las manos se deslizaban por mi pecho desnudo y sus labios recorrían mi cuello; el calor de su cuerpo era acogedor, y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que me abrazara y jamás me soltara, pero de ahí no pasábamos, solo había logrado ver su bien formado pecho y era todo lo que me satisfacía, hasta ese momento.

Para llegado el cuarto mes, las cosas dieron un giro drásticamente; los romanticismos se fueron quedando a un lado y las necesidades del cuerpo ajeno atacaron sin medidas ni escrúpulos.

Nuestra primera vez fue en su habitación, un día extremadamente caluroso, convenientemente no había nadie en casa y se había ofrecido a que luego del entrenamiento fuéramos a beber algo refrescante, y por qué no, comer algo especial celebrando nuestra unión que aun manteníamos en secreto bastante disimulada y feliz.

Admito que no pensé en otra cosa más que sentarme al lado del aire acondicionado con una limonada repleta de hielo y una banderita de cereza, acompañado de un Kyosuke muy atento y servicial con una charola de botanas y un partido de futbol extranjero en el cable. Nunca me cruzo por la mente que ese día nos haríamos nuestros oficialmente.

Hacía mucho calor, incluso dentro de su casa; Kyosuke fue por las bebidas y yo me puse cómodo en el sofá, quitándome la chaqueta y encendiendo el televisor. Volvió con dos vasos llenos de té y unos pequeños bizcochuelos de chocolate que deguste animosamente.

El sudor me corría por la frente, y le pedí una toalla para secarme, cuando regreso, pudo ver en sus ojos ideas fuera de lo común que le habían surgido en el camino de ida y vuelta; comenzaba a conocer cuando tenía malas intenciones. Me seco el sudor con delicadeza, inquiriéndome con su mirada ambarina penetrantemente, unos ojos que me alucinaron por un momento, antes de caer rendido en apasionados besos sin control.

No daré detalles, pero de ahí en adelante las cosas subieron de nivel e intensidad, y pasó lo que paso. Fuera el resto de la ropa, nos acurrucamos en su cama; entre gemidos, gritos y una nueva explosión de sensaciones: hicimos el amor.

¿Suena bien mencionarlo de esa manera? Supongo, ya que nos amamos, amábamos; seria sexo si no nos quisiéramos, quiero creer.

En fin, ese día quedo marcado en nuestra memoria como el incentivo, el indicador, el inicio de una nueva etapa en nuestra relación, que ahora si podía llamar relación, ya que durante el evento, no se evitó proferir entre guturales gemidos con cientos de sinónimos referentes a lo nuestro, así que desde entonces me supongo que llevamos una relación formal, a escondidas, claro.

El quinto mes las cosas cambiaron nuevamente, nada que ver con los primeros tres. Solo buscábamos pretextos y cualquier situación para encontrarnos y poder, como decía Kyo, compaginar.

En los recesos, durante los entrenamientos, de vuelta a casa, en la suya, en la mía, donde se pudiera, en pocas palabras; en el baño, en las regaderas, en el auto. Teníamos tantos deseos de estar el uno junto al otro, ganas de hacernos nuestros una y otra vez, demostrándonos el amor que nos profesábamos de esa vulgar pero extraordinaria y satisfactoria manera; que varias veces estuvieron a punto de descubrirnos.

Por poco Shindou nos atrapa, cerca de dos veces en los vestidores, y otras tres por parte de Kirino en los corredores y el campo. En una furtiva huida, golpee a Kariya en un ojo con el codo, mientras corría lejos para que no me vieran salir del cuarto de almacenamiento; otras veces tuve que mentirle a la tía Kino respecto de mis constantes ausencias de la casa y mis llegadas a altas horas de la noche, cosa que no me hizo sentir del todo bien, pero no tenía más remedio que levantar el teatro de que estaba ayudando a Shinsuke a estudiar para los exámenes que estaba reprobando.

Las cosas se aligeraron el siguiente mes; nos seguíamos viendo pero ya no con tanta regularidad, tomamos cierta madurez respecto del tema y comprendimos que era suficiente, y que lo tomáramos para ocasiones realmente especiales, que no lo utilizáramos de excusa para demostrarnos un amor que desde antes incluso del sexo ya nos dedicábamos.

Además de que mi cuerpo no llegaba a soportar de buena manera el esfuerzo físico que implicaba el hacer el amor diariamente cada que se podía.

En las mañanas me levantaba con un terrible dolor muscular, tenía constante hormigueo en las piernas que me hacían temblar las rodillas y trastabillar, sin mencionar la tensión en mis muslos, brazos y espalda, sobre todo la espalda que encorvaba demasiado, según Kyo y sus supuestas investigaciones.

Me quejaba en silencio y aparentaba mi mejor sonrisa para no levantar sospechas, a pesar de que por dentro gritaba por ayuda y deseaba tirarme al suelo retorciéndome del dolor.

En cambio, miraba a Kyosuke tan fresco y lleno de vida, que me era difícil pensar en que la noche anterior disfrutábamos de un placentero y violento acto sexual. Corría de aquí para allá con una sonrisa en labios, de excelente humor, haciendo bromas, regateando, anotando con todas sus fuerzas; era ahí cuando me abordaban pensamientos de odio hacia él, ¿Por qué rayos no está sufriendo como yo? O es muy buen actor, o de plano no siente nada. Entonces pensaba en que quizá Kyo no había experimentado su primera vez conmigo, y que esas dichosas investigaciones no eran más que experiencias anteriores.

¿En serio Kyosuke me habría mentido diciendo que era virgen al momento que nos acostamos? No lo creo, Kyo me ha sabido demostrar a lo largo de estos meses que habla con sinceridad, no me miente, hemos compartido tanto, que casi puedo asegurar que estas conjeturas mías son solo de celos por su buena condición; él me ama de verdad y yo lo amo, así de fácil. Además de que no me atrevo a preguntarle algo como eso, no sé si me gustaría saber la respuesta.

Total, así es como ha estado mi relación con Tsurugi Kyosuke hasta entonces.

Últimamente hemos estado peleando mucho; discutimos por cualquier tontería que sale de repente, y hablamos demasiado, al punto de ponernos furiosos y no dirigirnos palabra el resto del día; hasta que uno se cansa y le ruega, disimuladamente, si hablamos de Kyo, al otro para contentarse.

Era la cuarta vez que peleábamos en lo que iba de semana, y apenas era miércoles. Más que molestarme sus insinuaciones injustificadas y absurdeces sin mucho tacto, me deprimen; prefería dejar que siguiera hablando solo hasta que dejara salir todo lo que tenía adentro; a veces pienso en que nuestras discusiones las utiliza como justificante para su situación familiar: Yuuichi no está muy bien de salud, y sus padres ni las luces, por ello que este tan airado todo el tiempo y se desquite conmigo, renuente a resolver los problemas más importantes.

Le tiendo el hombro cuando la situación lo amerita, pero es hombre duro que no se deja flaquear ni persuadir, así que nos comemos a besos dejando salir nuestros conflictos y contradicciones mentales, sin decir algo más.

Esta vez me decía que estaba cansado de mi actitud tan positiva con todos, esas sonrisas fingidas, que decía yo hacía, frente a los demás aparentando ser un tonto sin remedio que toma las cosas a la ligera. No le quise contestar, sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera, tendría un argumento totalmente elaborado y bien planteado para derrumbar mi respuesta, dándole puntos a su conjetura que sabía perfectamente la inventaba para desahogarse sin desahogarse por el hecho de enterarse que su vida se está volviendo cada vez más insignificante, complicada y horrible.

Era una pena que lo abordaran aquellos pensamientos tan ruines, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que escucharlo y esperar a que terminara. Hace tiempo que comprendí que Kyosuke estaba pasando por una etapa de la vida que a todos nos afecta llegados a cierta edad; la famosa edad de la punzada.

Esa etapa que a todo joven adolescente le llega sin previo aviso, donde lo atacan repentinos cambios de humor, las cosas sin importancia empiezan a tornarse cada vez más complejas, sus emociones se alteran de tal forma, que lo transforman en una bomba de tiempo, todo le afecta de sobremanera, un mar de nervios, ansioso y psicótico a veces. Kyosuke crecía, era evidente, y no lo hacía con el pie derecho.

Por supuesto uno pensaría que son solo delirios por la manera en que vive; solo. Sus padres ausentes y su hermano enfermo, pero no; Tsurugi Kyosuke pasaba por trastornos mentales muy normales a su edad, simplemente, unos que a mí también me llegarían, con complejos y crisis existenciales, unas que me daban con frecuencia en las últimas noches.

Cuando termino de gritar, porque me gritaba, rompió en llanto frente a mí, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos y rindiéndome disculpas por esas injustificadas acusaciones, seguido de explicaciones a su inestable cambio de humor; bipolaridad o trastorno de personalidad múltiple, pensé, pero me lo guarde para mis adentros.

No me gustaba para nada verlo así de triste, derrumbado y sin razones aparentes para seguir viviendo; le conteste que no había problema, que todo estaba bien, para después, abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Luego marcharme a comer, porque su estado me deprimía, como bien dije antes, inclinándome a recurrir por alimentos concentrados con alto contenido de azúcar, chocolate y grasa.

Estaba subiendo de peso y perdía condición. En los entrenamientos terminaba completamente agotado, con el pecho ardiente sin poder respirar. Antes llegaba a correr por una hora y media sin detenerme, ahora solo la media hora puedo alcanzar, a duras penas. Me volvía un asco en el deporte, y mi cintura poco a poco subía de tallas. Eso preocupo a mi tía Kino, de que los pantalones dejaban de quedarme bien, pasando a un más o menos. Kyosuke también me lo indico, no en uno de sus habituales reclamos, sino en una ocasión en la que tranquilamente veíamos televisión comiendo palomitas de maíz; me rodeo la cintura y dijo que me sentía un poco más llenito que de costumbre, preguntando qué había pasado con aquel Tenma dedicado a la salud y condición física.

Tuve ganas de gritarle que mi obesidad era provocada por su culpa, nada más por sus estúpidos cambios de humor y tonterías que me decía siempre, pero me contuve recordando que llevábamos ya seis días sin pelear; no deseaba romper con esa tranquilidad que extrañaba.

Respire hondo fingiendo mi mejor sonrisa y le dije que estaba entrenando, que no se preocupara mucho, que pronto recuperaría forma y tamaño. Resoplo, respondiéndome pícaramente que solo bromeaba, pero si quería, podía ayudarme a bajar unos cuantos kilitos con algo de sexo duro.

Le agradecí la oferta y seguimos viendo televisión.

Una tarde saliendo del entrenamiento decidimos regresar juntos a casa. El invierno se aproximaba, y los vientos fríos comenzaron a soplar con fuerza. Me puse unos guantes y orejeras, envolviéndome en una bufanda acolchada que le quite a Shinsuke, caminando en completo silencio al lado de la carretera. Kyosuke tapaba su boca con una bufanda a cuadros que le había regalado la semana pasada, tenía la mirada perdida al frente, los ojos caídos, viendo formarse sus pies uno frente al otro sin decir palabra alguna.

Durante la práctica lo note igual de ausente y distante. No le quise preguntar, seguro estaba pasando por un problema relacionado con su estado emocional de la edad y terminaría arruinando toda la tranquilidad que llevábamos desde hacía una semana. Había aprendido a callarme cuando lo miraba de ese modo, o me arrepentiría, en definitiva.

Busque cualquier pretexto para iniciar una conversación, pero permanecía al margen totalmente, dándome por mi lado o solo asintiendo a cada cosa que decía. Diserte al cabo del quinto intento, cuando vi formarse su casa a lo lejos.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta sin decir nada, dándome la espalda, abrió, antes de entrar completamente, me dijo que me llamaría en la noche, y entro cerrando tras de sí.

Esa acción me dejo desconcertado, pensando en que le ocurría algo mucho más serio de lo que imaginaba. Fruncí el ceño preocupado, sacando el móvil, le llame a Shinsuke para que nos viéramos.

Le dije que tenía hambre, y que sería bueno salir a charlar como buenos amigos, y si el tiempo nos lo permitía, comer algo también, aunque esa era mi intensión desde el inicio. Me dijo que estaba bien, que en media hora nos viéramos en el Palace.

Adoraba el Palace, un restaurante clásico, pequeño y hermoso donde podías comer de todo lo que ofrecían. Allí estaba Shinsuke, cuando llegue, me esperaba en la puerta principal. Lo salude tratando de sonar contento, cuando en realidad, todo mi interior se hundía en un oscuro agujero sin fondo.

Kyosuke me deprimía porque parecía que no significaba lo suficiente para él en su vida; se pensaba que estaba solo, solo como perro en el mundo, ¿y yo? No sabía dónde había quedado luego de su primera crisis de la edad, y eso me afectaba por igual: saber que estaba a su lado por mero compromiso, y no por deseo. Me dolía pensar que no formaba parte de los motivos por los cuales seguía viviendo. No dudaba que me amara, pero sí que me estuviera dejando de amar. Tenía tantos problemas consigo, que seguro comienzo a serle una carga. No le he querido decir nada sobre cómo me siento, porque eso sería egoísta, ¿acaso no veo como esta, y yo con mis moños de "quiéreme o quiéreme"? Era absurdo, y no tenia de otra más que consolarme con la comida.

Entramos al recinto, siendo recibidos por amistosas sonrisas que nos acompañaron a la mesa. Allí, los platos se fueron levantando de a poco, alrededor de cien platillos distintos, de todo tipo de comida; botanas, dips, vegetales, carnes, mariscos, postres. Una mezcolanza de sensaciones se arremolinó en mi pecho y me sentí por un momento aliviado, liviano y flotando en una nube de algodón, mientras que Shinsuke veía toda la comida con una mueca extraña.

Grite un alegre "¡gracias por la comida!" y comencé a degustar de cada platillo.

-Oye, Tenma- dijo de pronto Shinsuke, sacándome el estupor de encima, uno que acompañaba con un rollito primavera -. ¿Sucede algo entre tú y Tsurugi?

-¡¿Qué?!- esa pregunta por poco me atraganta. Pase duramente el pedazo de rollo y me aclare la garganta con un largo trago de agua, tratando de sonar despreocupado, y como que no me agarro por sorpresa, le cuestione -. ¿A qué te refieres con algo?

-Sí, bueno, es que últimamente han pasado mucho tiempo juntos, ya casi no salimos como antes tú y yo, Aoi, Kariya y Kageyama, no sé, se me hizo raro que de buenas a primeras comenzaras a pasar más tiempo con él.

-Ah, ya.

-¿Ya qué?

-Ah, no, nada, descuida… no pasa nada, solo, no sé, como tú dices, de buenas a primeras nos hicimos muy amigos- y sonreí aparentando que no importaba, lo cual no pareció creerse del todo Shinsuke, que me cuestiono con la mirada -. Es todo, pero no te mortifiques, seguro que comenzamos a salir como antes pronto… algo me dice que Tsurugi necesita espacio- lo último no me evite decirlo por lo bajo, desviando la vista y torciendo el gesto.

-Bueno- me palmeo la espalda, sobresaltándome; lo voltee a ver incrédulo, este sonreía tranquilamente -. Me alegro de que podamos tener al Tenma de siempre con nosotros, esa amistad con Tsurugi me parece que no te ha caído muy bien; ¡te estas poniendo gordo y comes! No puedo decir como qué porque te ofenderías- y se rio, provocando en mi un extraño sentimiento; mezcla de culpabilidad y regocijo.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde nos despedimos frente al campo de soccer, tomando cada quien su lado para irse a casa. Aquella platica con Shinsuke me relajo, quitándome de encima el estrés que me provocaba toda la situación con Kyosuke, y debía de admitir que tal vez sería cierto que necesita espacio, y quizá sea bueno para mí también; hace ya bastante tiempo que no salgo con mis amigos, eso deberá sentarme bien.

De camino a casa mi móvil vibro en el bolsillo. Pensé en que seguramente se trataba de la tía Kino preguntando por mi paradero; Kyo dijo que me llamaría en la noche, y a penas se acercaban las siete.

Saque el teléfono y me sorprendió ver al remitente: Tsurugi Kyosuke.

Titube, no estaba del todo seguro en si responder esa llamada, no sabía de qué humor estaría, si es que estaba de alguno, y para qué me llamaba, aunque claro, es un ritual nocturno que tenemos llamarnos cada noche para desearnos un excelente descanso, si no es que para planear un encuentro furtivo a escondidas; dejando que sonara un par de veces más, me decidí y le conteste.

-Tenma- dijo en cuanto descolgué; su voz había perdido aquel tono altanero y brusco de chico rudo, lo notaba algo desanimado, y podía escuchar del otro lado de la bocina su respiración acompasadamente lenta.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte simplemente, a lo que me respondió que si podía ir a verlo a su casa. Proferí un largo suspiro, alejado de la bocina, viendo el atardecer, o bueno, las penumbras que abrazaban lentamente a la ciudad. No era tan tarde, podía ir a pasar un rato a verlo, preguntarle como estaba, y pasar un buen rato.

Le dije que sí, que iría un momento. Me respondió afirmativamente, indicándome si podía llegar a la tienda antes y comprarle una caja de té verde, porque ya se le había acabado. Solté otro suspiro y le dije que estaba bien.

Kyosuke tiene una obsesión con el té caliente cada que entra el invierno; no bebe más que tazas de té verde casi hirviendo, disque para la buena digestión; no le gusta perder línea ni condición en estas fechas.

Luego de pasar por la tienda comprándole sus dichosas bolsitas de té, me plante frente a la puerta de su casa, inquietantemente nervioso. No sabía porque repentinamente me habían atacado los nervios de verle; incluso durante nuestra primera vez, los nervioso se me fueron volando con la última prenda que pendía de mi cuerpo, ¿y ahora esto? Soy un chico bastante raro, como dice él.

Finalmente toque dos veces, esperando que me abriera. No tardó mucho en atender; del otro lado de la puerta me encontré a un Kyosuke cómodo con unas espantosas ojeras decorándole el rostro, se veía demacrado, cansado a mas no poder, traía el cabello suelto, vestía un pans azul oscuro y una camiseta sin mangas roja.

Me dijo que entrara, cerrando con llave. Adentro de su casa estaba encendida la calefacción, por eso de que me atacara un golpe de calor intenso que me hizo sentir abrumado. Le tendí la bolsa plástica donde traía el té, me lo agradeció y se fue a la cocina a prepararlo, mientras yo me quitaba los guantes, bufanda, orejeras y chaqueta, yendo a la sala de estar, donde los colgué del brazo del sofá, sentándome a su lado.

La estancia estaba en completo silencio, solo el chillido de la caldera sonó de pronto. El televisor estaba apagado, no escuchaba a nadie más, seguro que no estaban sus padres y por eso que me invito.

Puse mis manos sobre las rodillas y espere, deslizando mis ojos de un lado al otro en busca de algo entretenido. Luego de un rato, apareció Kyo cargando dos humeantes tazas de té, dejándolas en la mesa frente a mí y sentándose a mi lado, apachurrándose desganado con la espalda en el respaldo.

No dijimos nada por lo que fueron los siguientes momentos. Torcí la boca sin saber que decir, rasque mi nuca y tome la taza, soplándole el vapor, le di un sorbo que me quemo la lengua.

La situación se tornaba incomoda y extraña hasta para mí. Eche un vistazo a la mesa y me topé con la programación del cable, tomando el folleto lo empecé a hojear.

-Tenma- dijo Kyosuke a mi lado. Respire aliviado de que al fin alguno de los dos comenzara a hablar. Voltee a verlo; tenía la mirada perdida en un punto inexistente del espacio. Esa era una faceta nueva que le desconocía; la deprimente.

-¿Sucede algo?- lo vi torcer la boca y apartar la vista a un lado, parecía que se negaba a querer hablar -. Dime- me insistí sin sonar malvado. Dio un suspiro y se irguió, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y colocando las manos en su rostro.

-No me siento bien; estoy muy cansado- y se cubrió por completo la cara.

Detestaba verlo de esa manera tan sufrible, y no poder hacer nada para remendarlo. Incline la cabeza apoyándola en su hombro y tomándole la pierna en señal de apoyo.

-Relájate Kyo, ya veraz que todo saldrá bien- fue lo único que atine a decirle, no soy muy bueno dando consejos, mucho menos como consuelo apoyánte a un acontecimiento de ese calibre: Yuuichi y su enfermedad, era más que evidente que eso era lo que lo tenía así de mal, además de la ausencia de sus padres.

Me vio entrecerrando los ojos, casi pude apreciar un diminuto brillo que le provocaron las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Sonreí de lado, tratando de transmitirle algo de positivismo, y le bese el hombro tiernamente. Kyo bufo e hizo una mueca, que me pareció sonrisa, muy pequeña.

-Quédate conmigo esta noche.

Su propuesta me tomo de improviso, haciéndome abrir los ojos enormemente por la sorpresa, pero termine sonriéndole; no podía resistirme a esos apasionados besos y sus manos frías recorriéndome la espalda, acariciando con la yema de los dedos cada centímetro de piel desnuda: me estremecí y deje salir un suspiro en su boca.

La invitación me cayó como anillo al dedo, excelente. Por un momento mis ánimos subieron al tope de mi frente, y me sentí contento de que aún mantenía mi lugar en los pensamientos de Kyosuke, y no solo en los deprimentes.

Cuando le respondí afirmativamente, me levanto de la cintura, sentándome en sus piernas, comenzando a besarnos, mientras deslizaba sus manos, que extrañamente estaban heladas, por debajo de mi camiseta.

Sus besos se fueron haciendo cada vez más provocativos; me mordía los labios y saboreaba por completo, haciéndome reír de vez en cuando. Volvíamos a tener pasión, a probar el delicioso trago agridulce del encanto de una relación.

Lo empuje levemente por los hombros, separándomelo unos centímetros, diciéndole que tenía que llamar a mi tía, avisarle que no llegaría a casa. Me dijo que estaba bien, que usara el teléfono de su casa si me era más conveniente. Me volvió a tomar de la cintura y me bajó, levantándose, dirigiéndome una mirada picara, indicando que me esperaría en la habitación, que no tardara.

Le guiñe un ojo y desapareció de mi visión por las escaleras.

-Sí, bueno, ¿tía Kino? Soy yo, Tenma… te llamo para avisar que me quedare a dormir en la casa de un compañero, si, de… Shinsuke, si, si, descuida, me portare bien, si, estaremos bien. Los estudios se han retrasado un poco, es todo. Si, si, está bien, nos vemos mañana, buenas noches- me separe el aparato y colgué, quedando pensativo, ¿Por qué tenía que mentirle respecto de con quien me quedaba? ¿Siquiera podía decir que con Kyosuke?

No me sentía bien ocultando las cosas ni disfrazándolas, aunque en dicha situación se ameritaba, no me estaba cómodo engañando a la tía Kino, afirmándole que sería con Shinsuke con quien me quedaría.

Shinsuke tenía razón; mi relación con Kyo me estaba afectando de manera negativa, y no solo física y emocionalmente, sino también socialmente, y moral, por qué no, moralmente también. Me convertía en una distinta persona que lentamente se volvía co-dependiente.

Pero Kyosuke y yo nos amábamos, amamos, supongo que eso debe bastar; el resto queda sobrando.

Esa noche que dormimos juntos, hicimos el amor como hace tiempo no hacíamos; entre gozosos gemidos, palabras bonitas y sensaciones vivaces a flor de piel, y posteriormente, agotados, nos tumbamos en la cama para descansar.

Mire el techo por varios minutos, que me parecieron horas, pensando y rememorando viejas conversaciones que tuve alguna vez con Shinsuke y los demás sobre mi inesperada amistad con Kyo; no la desaprobaban pero les preocupaba, les era sumamente rara, y tenían malos presentimientos.

En aquel entonces, por mi cabeza recorrían pensamientos y deseos de gritarles que éramos pareja, que llevábamos, llevamos una relación en secreto desde hace tiempo, que es la persona que me hace más feliz en el mundo. Ahora, quisiera poder retractarme de aquellos pensamientos, y decirles que tienen razón, que mi "amistad" con Kyosuke me ha traído ciertos problemas que no puedo manejar, están fuera de mi control y no son para nada buenos.

Llega un punto en el que el amor deja de bastar, ¿y ese punto era este, precisamente? ¿Nuestro amor no era suficiente? Para eso estamos, ¿no? Las parejas, las relaciones, son de dos, se solucionan los conflictos juntos; no te debes sentir solo.

Suspire cansado, sintiendo sobre mi pecho la cabeza de Kyosuke moverse ligeramente, después sintiendo humedad y escuchando un ligerísimo sollozo; Kyo lloraba, lloraba amargamente en un casi completo silencio que me desgarro el alma y estrujo el corazón. Ni siquiera en el más profundo de los sueños podía descansar de sus problemas; ni siquiera bajo mi resguardo podía estar tranquilo.

Apreté los ojos con fuerza, tratando de no derramar las lágrimas que se asomaban amenazantes sobre mis pómulos. Lo había confirmado demasiado tarde: Tsurugi Kyosuke y yo ya no teníamos una relación, se acabó, entramos de lleno a temas desconocidos e inciertos que no soportamos, nos fallamos el uno al otro, perdimos la batalla; no teníamos de otra más que rendirnos y darla por finalizada.

Tal vez esta batalla, más no la guerra. Quizá en algún próximo intento, y el problema deje de ser problema.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola que tal, Mundo Fanfiction, he vuelto con la continuación de este fic. En realidad no tenía intenciones de seguirlo, no deseo embaucarme con otra larga historia que al final no podr_ _é_ _terminar, pero no podía quedarse así como así, además que ya desde antes tenía previsto continuarla ;)_

 _Una aclaración; el fic se sitúa un año después de los acontecimientos de Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy, o sea que Sangoku, Amagi y Kuramada ya se graduaron, ahora Tenma, Tsurugi, Shinsuke y Aoi están en segundo, y así con el resto, ¿no?_

 _Bueno, espero que lo disfruten mucho, tanto como yo escribiéndolo_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece._

* * *

 **¿Problem?** _By Madoka_

 **2**

Como era de suponerse, y me temía, recostado en la cama viendo el techo; Kyosuke me pidió un tiempo. Un tiempo para deslindarse de sus problemas de la edad y poder reparar la resquebrajada relación que tiene con su familia disfuncional y con su hermano enfermo. Tiempo para dejar de pensar y olvidarse de todo; tiempo incluso para separarse de mí.

A pesar de que ya lo tenía contemplado desde hace unas horas cuando los pensamientos respecto de nuestra relación fallida y batalla perdida me atacaron repentinamente mientras miraba el techo y sentía sus lágrimas en mi pecho; esas palabra resonaron en mi cabeza de sobremanera, dejándome en completo estado de shock, con el estómago revuelto y la garganta hecha nudos.

Un amargo sentimiento de zozobra me embargo y tuve ganas de vomitar. Fruncí el ceño y desvié la vista, sintiendo picor en los ojos, las amenazantes y amargas lágrimas que se disponían a salir en cualquier momento me tentaban a desplomarme sobre él y pedirle entre llantos que me diera otra oportunidad, que no me pidiera un tiempo; los tiempos son clichés básicos en relaciones tormentosas que no tienen arreglo, y son solo pretextos para romper sin que suene feo.

Lo nuestro no podía terminar de esa manera, no así, al menos, no ahora; ¡es una situación difícil que debemos superar juntos! ¿Cómo podía estarme pidiendo un tiempo? O bueno, anunciándomelo formalmente, porque siquiera me lo propuso indecorosamente como sus acostumbradas citas para los encuentros casuales, me lo dijo simplemente.

Se despertó temprano al día siguiente, cerca de las seis, yo aún seguía dormido, había logrado conciliar el sueño a duras penas después de aquella deprimente revelación. Según lo que me dijo, estuvo pensándolo por horas, si estaba realmente bien hacerlo o no, hasta que me desperté, alrededor de las ocho treinta; el verme solo le corroboro que no podía estar acarreándome en sus problemas emocionales-familiares, que me amaba demasiado como para hacerme sufrir con sus cambios de humor y complicada disposición, que ahora más que nunca confirmaba que lo nuestro era especial, sincero y puro, que no podía enturbiarlo con su actitud tan hostil y airada, deprimente y antisocial. Que básicamente, era lo mejor darnos un tiempo, al menos hasta que pudiera arreglar sus conflictos internos.

De primera instancia no le pude decir nada, me quede mudo completamente, viéndolo a los ojos, esos ojos que no podría volver a ver igual, deslumbrados por los diminutos rayos del sol que se colaban por las rendijas de la cortina. Me tome un momento antes de asentirle, conteniéndome todo lo que podía.

Sabía que no había algo que pudiera hacer, que las cosas habían tomado su curso solo y era mejor respetarlas hasta el final, sino, no habría un nosotros al término de esta sátira amorosa.

Se levantó sin proferir palabra alguna y salió de la habitación, dejándome solo, desnudo y con una mezcolanza de sentimientos arremolinándose en mi pecho. Tuve ganas de gritar, destrozarme la garganta, romper en llanto, un profundo y fuerte llanto que secara mis ojos y los irritara, dejándome ciego si era posible; pero no pude hacerlo, no pude hacer nada más que quedarme allí, sentado, con la mirada perdida, desanimada y oscurecida. Tome las sabanas y me enrollé en ellas, acurrucándome en un ovillo junto a la cabecera y abrazando la almohada, su almohada, esa que se impregna del aroma de su cabello; un intoxicante perfume amargo, embriagador y provocativo, extasiante, perpetuo; suyo, mío, ese aroma que lo acompañaba y me lo encomendaba a su cuidado, con los cientos de abrazos y besos que nos proporcionábamos diariamente, el amor hecho sobre la cama, envuelto en su olor; un amor que no volvería a ser jamás.

Escondí la cabeza entre las sabanas y me quede en silencio, tratando de despejar mi mente, pero solo rememorando, deletreando sus palabras: _"Tenma, necesitamos un tiempo"._

¿Necesitamos, estás seguro que hablaste por los dos, necesitamos? Pudiste haber dicho que sería bueno, o comenzar con la frase de "estaba pensando…", pero no necesitamos; necesitamos agua y oxígeno para vivir, el mundo del futbol necesita gente valiente que se levante contra el Sector V, yo te necesito; necesito tus caricias y palabras bonitas, tus mensajes y llamadas, tus _"Tenma, eres un chico raro, bastante, diría yo, pero sabes; las mejores personas lo están"_ y tus _"Solo un tonto podría concordar con tu razonamiento tan irracional y animoso, solo un loco aceptaría tales propuestas… pero acá entre nos, creo que no he salido muy bien de mi examen psicológico",_ y por supuesto tus _"los me agradas son para pobres diablos que botaron, para que no suene tan mal, los te quiero para amigos y los te amo para ti, Tenma, para los mejores, para los únicos, para ti, mi amor"._

¿Ha sido mi culpa, realmente, que he hecho mal? ¡Dios, Kyo! ¿Por qué haces esto? Te necesito, te necesito como alcohólico a la botella, como fumador a los cigarrillos, como drogadicto su dosis diaria. ¿Recuerdas cuando escribiste esa carta sobre el Sol y la Luna en clase de arte? Dijiste que proyectaste tu necesidad de mí en ese escrito, disimuladamente; hablaste que me extrañas como el Sol extraña a la Luna, pero argumentabas que jamás estaban separados, que su sentimiento de extrañeza y necesidad era una ilusión que se creaban para hacer más pobre su vida complicada y difícil; porque realmente nunca se estaban lejos el uno del otro, ¿Qué hay de esos días en donde la Luna está presente, tan quieta, en un espejismo sin luz? ¿O esos atardeceres donde sus miradas chocan expresándose todo el amor que sienten antes de partir en su monótona jornada laboral?

Kyosuke, ¿Qué hay de esas noches estrelladas sin Luna ni Sol? Tu y yo estamos juntos, unidos bajo la oscuridad, envueltos en las sensaciones de alivio, confort y deseo que nos arropan en las cálidas caricias y en los profundos besos, el Sol y la Luna eclipsan nuestro encuentro, nos dan vida, y nos dejan seguir con su amor, porque tú, Kyo, eres mi Luna, mientras que yo soy tu Sol.

¿Acaso el mundo sobrevivirá sin sus frecuentes escapes nocturnos? Las estrellas cómplices que nos apapachan y cubren las espaldas, ¿ya no estarán? Kyosuke, ¿es en serio?

Mi cabeza no dejaba de darme vueltas, era un mar de contradicciones, en busca de un argumente fiable para remendar las cosas, pero no había nada bueno entre ese océano inmenso y la realidad; la realidad era que no podía hacer nada más que irme.

Decidido, o aparentando decisión, me levante de un salto y me apure a vestir, apretando lo más que podía el rostro para evitar las lágrimas que seguían allí asomándose febrilmente. Salí de su casa al cabo de unos minutos, sin topármelo; se había encerrado en el baño. Desde el pasillo toque dos veces anunciándole mi marcha, antes de que pudiera decir algo, o salir, apresure el paso y escape lo más rápido que pude, recorriendo las calles diurnas de la ciudad, bañadas en penetrantes rayos de sol que me erizaron la piel.

Mi carrera terminó frente a la puerta de mi casa, tenía la respiración agitada, el pecho ardiente y la garganta seca, comencé a hiperventilarme, sollozando ligeramente, moviendo inconsciente las manos en busca de algo para calmarme, haciendo muecas de horror, girando la cabeza. Abrí de golpe la puerta y corrí hasta mi cuarto, donde me encerré, botándome a la cama y finalmente llorando amargamente, con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, abrazándome, tratando de aliviar la pena que me embargaba y que dudaba llegara a marcharse fácilmente.

Patalee, grité, lloré tanto como pude, expulsando de mi sistema todo el dolor que sentía, mi corazón hecho trizas, la imagen de Kyosuke deprimente, mi impotencia, y mi falta de tacto, ¿tacto? Sí, no había sabido tratarlo, no había sabido cómo manejar la situación y ayudarlo, solo me desahogada en silencio con un plato de patatas fritas y vasos llenos de gaseosa.

Tsurugi Kyosuke y yo habíamos terminado, lo sabía muy bien.

Y como dice toda regla de los rompimientos, se debe llorar al ex por cinco meses. Así que mi mes lo comencé esa misma noche; botado en el piso de mi habitación, con una cubeta de helado de menta con chispas de chocolate y crema batida, mientras escuchaba música ambiental leyendo a Coelho, Benedetti y Sabines, desahogaba mis penas, llorando, y preguntándome si algún día podría continuar con mi vida.

Porque, según lo que leía en cada uno de esos relatos de tragiromance, era que la vida no tenía sentido sin el ser amado, así que sin Kyosuke, no había razones para seguir viviendo.

Y al parecer fomentaba muy bien la situación con mi desanimada actitud y mi cara de pocos amigos; las ojeras bajo mis ojos y mi rostro demacrado eran puntos clave que demostraban a leguas como me sentía. Pasaba las noches sentado en el suelo de mi habitación llorando, y las tardes, luego del entrenamiento, donde era un asco mucho mayor, me botaba en el sofá de la sala a ver Caso Cerrado con la tía Kino, al igual que Sex and the City, que aumentaba mi apatía hacia el romanticismo, que a la vez, me daba esperanzas de que algún día ese ser amado del que los escritores hablaban dolidos, volviera a mí. Acompañando todo esto con las cajas de galletas, las cubetas de helado, barras de chocolate, cientos de gomitas y tazas grandes de leche saborizada con crema y especias.

Tsurugi Kyosuke había pedido permiso para salir de vacaciones de invierno antes que los demás; una semana antes, para ser más específicos, argumentando que se iría a un viaje de redescubrimiento y reconciliación con su familia en Hokkaido; el paraíso de la nieve, el lugar más frio de Japón.

Cuando me entere me quede anonadado, ¿Hokkaido? Kyosuke detesta el frio, ¿y se iba a ir tres semanas, si no es que más, a las montañas cubiertas de nieve y los lagos congelados de la paradisiaca Prefectura Hokkaido? Eso debía ser una broma, pero lo corrobore la noche del domingo de esa misma semana; recibí uno de sus mensajes pasadas las once, me decía que se marcharía un tiempo con sus padres y hermano, que casualmente se sentía mucho mejor y lo daban de alta en la mañana, yendo con sus adinerados parientes al pequeño poblado, para tratar de liberar las tensiones y aclarar sentimientos propios y mutuos.

Terminando con la frase; _"Te extrañare. Por favor, Tenma, no me olvides. Te amo"._

Esa última oración hizo que rompiera en lágrimas, la décima vez ese día, frente al móvil, apretándolo con todas mis fuerzas sobre el pecho y murmurando que jamás pensaría en olvidarlo, que su presencia seguía muy vivaz en mi mente, que haría lo posible por enmendar los errores para tener un nuevo y magnifico comienzo, deseando que por igual él lo hiciera.

No pude responder el mensaje más que con un "Ok" que me pareció demasiado despectivo, pero si le escribía todo lo que pasaba por mi mente, acabaría molido en llanto, dándole a entender que no se fuera, que no había aceptado la "separación" que se disfrazaba de "tiempo". Así que no lo envié, guarde el mensaje en los borradores y me desplome en la cama.

Era definitivo, Kyo había salido de mi vida, literalmente.

No me habría dolido tanto, a quien engaño, independientemente de la circunstancia que aconteciera me dolería, si no se tratara de que en menos de cinco días, tendríamos el esperado Juego de Invierno; un partido de soccer entre secundarias, "amistoso", promoviendo el deporte y el fin de cursos, comienzo de vacaciones. Y para rematar, nuestro oponente este año sería nada más ni nada menos que Teikoku, mejorado y amenazante. Ya podía comenzar a entrar en pánico.

¿Por qué? Ni que Kyo fuera el único goleador estrella; los equipos son de once, no de uno solo, ya me las sabría arreglar con Shindou y el resto de los integrantes, pero ese era otro problema; los integrantes de Raimon y su actitud.

Desde que se enteraron del repentino permiso de Kyosuke para salir una semana antes de vacaciones y prácticamente desaparecer de la faz de la ciudad; se pusieron ansiosos, el terror les sobrevino, y ya no hallaban que hacer, porque creían que no había que hacer, más que preguntarme constantemente sobre qué podríamos "hacer".

Me crispaban los nervios cada que me cuestionaban lo mismo, no podía descansar de ellos ni por un segundo. En los recesos me seguían a todas partes, insistiéndome en que sería una buena idea retirarnos del encuentro, que no estábamos completos, que básicamente no podríamos hacer nada si nos enfrentábamos a ellos "solos".

Solo. Esa palabra se transformó en un duro golpe que me regresaba, cuando apenas lograba salir, a la desdichada situación amorosa en la que vivía, destruyendo el poco encanto que adquiría el mundo a mi alrededor saliendo del encierro y tratando de aparentar una sonrisa de tranquilidad y ánimos. Era inevitable, pero esa palabra lo representaba todo; yo estaba solo, él estaba solo, tuvimos que quedarnos solos. Dios, eso me mataba lentamente, sintiendo como una puñalada en el pecho cada que Kageyama la repetía caminado tras de mí; estábamos solos, no podíamos hacer nada, y si, solos sin saber qué hacer.

Ellos no sabían lo que significaba estar solo, ellos no entendían lo que era la soledad; pasaban por una etapa básica del miedo a lo desconocido, y baja autoestima, según parece.

Colmado, me di la vuelta, deteniendo el paso y encarándolos decidido. Kageyama, Kariya y Shinsuke se detuvieron en seco algo confundidos y atemorizados, lo distinguía en sus rostros contraídos en muecas torcidas, al parecer les resultaba fuera de lugar verme así como estaba; demacrado sin mi habitual cara de que "el mundo es color de rosa"; entraba de lleno a la cruda realidad, el mundo cruel sin sentimientos en el que vivíamos. Dieron un paso atrás, intimidados.

Fruncí el ceño, tensionando los músculos.

-¿Y qué me sugieren que haga, o más bien, qué se supone que hagamos?- las palabras salieron de mi boca con un ligerísimo tono molesto, que poco a poco ascendía; era obvio que lo estaba, y lo podían apreciar con total claridad. Los vi desviar la mirada, pasando saliva, inseguros de si contestarme.

-Bueno, Tenma… lo que te hemos estado diciendo desde hace rato; creo que lo más conveniente sería abandonar el encuentro. No tenemos delanteros óptimos que nos sirvan contra Teikoku; ¡nos apalearan!- comento Kageyama alzando la voz, acentuando la última frase para que captara lo importante del asunto. Torcí los ojos y me cruce de brazos; no estaba de humor, ya no podía estarlo, mejor dicho.

-Tenma, hablamos en serio. Discútelo con Shindou, te dirá lo mismo- secundo Kariya, frunciendo el ceño. No me evite lanzarle una fulminante mirada en su dirección, acción que le provoco escalofríos y prefirió voltear la cara. Esta conversación me estaba cansando, era la misma que habíamos tenido en la mañana, y el día anterior, los mismos argumentos que solo me demostraban que estaban asustados por Teikoku.

-¡¿Acaso ustedes no juegan en Raimon?! Tsurugi no es nuestro único delantero, podemos anotar sin él- me costaba hablar sobre Kyosuke con los demás, a pesar de que ellos no sabían nada, para mí era algo difícil pronunciar incluso su apellido; el estómago se me hacía nudos y apretaba los puños inconscientemente, tensionando los músculos.

Respire profundamente cuando me percate de ello, de mi actitud tan antipática y grosera. Cerré los ojos por un momento y solté los brazos, tratando de relajarme.

-Sí, pero Tsurugi es nuestro goleador estrella- dijo Kageyama, y de nuevo se apodero de mí una sensación acalorada que sabía perfectamente se trataba de enojo. Arrugue el entrecejo.

-¡No me digas!- no pude evitar el tono irónico y la mueca insolente -. Pues saben qué, no necesitamos a El Caballero Lancelot todo el tiempo; ¡esto es un equipo, se trabaja juntos!- y otro golpe durísimo a mi pecho; me dolía hablar así, pero había que disimular, y sobrevivir, sobre todo -. ¿Acaso no saben tirar a la portería ustedes? ¡Ya nos enfrentamos una vez contra ellos y ganamos! ¡No me vengan con esas excusas absurdas!- los vi abrir la boca sorprendidos, al parecer mis palabras les resultaron mucho más abruptas de lo que trataba que sonaran, pero estaba furioso, ya estaba harto de tanto _"necesitamos a Tsurugi", "sin Tsurugi no podemos hacer nada", "Tsurugi es nuestro goleador estrella"_ ; ¿no ganamos el Holy Road? Tsurugi Kyosuke no es el único delantero, mucho menos el único que pueda anotar.

-Esa vez logramos la táctica gracias a él…- soltó de pronto Shinsuke por lo bajo, apenas pude escucharlo; agacho la cabeza y negó -. ¡Pero tienes razón! ¡Somos un equipo, y todos somos indispensables! ¡Demostremos que Tsurugi no es el único bueno en Raimon!- el ánimo le subió, y Kariya y Kageyama lo captaron rápidamente, ablandando el rostro.

-Si…- respondió Kageyama un poco cabizbajo pero convencido, sonriendo.

-Como sea- articulo Kariya colocando los brazos tras su cabeza, restándole importancia.

-Tenma, tienes toda la razón; ¡nos esforzaremos al máximo!- asintieron los tres, llenos de felicidad en el rostro. Se disculparon por las molestias y se fueron, diciendo que entrenarían especialmente para el encuentro, que esta vez completarían tácticas entre ellos mismos y el partido sería justo y divertido.

Y entonces me quede pensando en lo que les había dicho, la forma en la que pronuncie esas palabras; no necesitábamos de Kyosuke, éramos un equipo y podíamos ganar; ¿es eso cierto, en verdad? Y si es así, ¿Por qué yo estoy prisionero en un abismo oscuro, necesitándolo?

Apreté los labios y baje la cabeza, tomándome con fuerza el escudo de Raimon impreso en la chaqueta del uniforme. Me dolía no poder responder esa pregunta, me dolía contradecirme, me dolía fingir alegría y decirles a los demás que todo estaría bien, cuando la realidad era que yo me desmoronaba lenta y tortuosamente por dentro.

Mi actitud pronto dejo de ser un misterio para los demás, lo percibían perfectamente durante los entrenamientos. El capitán Matsukaze Tenma dejaba de ser el medio campista alegre que salvo una vez el futbol alegrando los corazones y fomentando la esperanza dentro de ellos; ahora, era una sombra, un pobre diablo, como decía Kyo, un estorbo y un bueno para nada. Mi condición descendía, mis pases eran malos, todo yo había cambiado junto a mi futbol; ya ni siquiera podía llamarlo así.

Muchos me volteaban a ver intrigados, preguntándose mentalmente sobre qué era lo que me sucedía, pero sin atreverse a acercarse, lo deducía en sus caras contraídas y sus inquietantes ojos encima de mí. Me incomodaba levantar esas miradas y atención, y solo atinaba a alejarme, sentarme en un rincón y beber agua solo, esperando que le restaran importancia a mi situación pronto.

Por supuesto que en Raimon las cosas no son así, todos de alguna manera les importan los demás y siempre quieren apoyar. Se los agradezco, como no, esos son verdaderos amigos, pero en esos momentos, lo único que deseaba era estar solo, no tenía ganas de justificarme con nadie, ni mucho menos platicarles sobre el problema que acontecía.

El entrenador Endou me vio una vez y se acercó, sentándose a mi lado. No supe que decir, o si debía hacerlo, solo me concentre en terminar mi bebida, pues este tampoco decía nada, estaba allí sentado simplemente, con su habitual sonrisa despreocupada que trasmitía la sensación de que todo iba a estar bien, esa que aprendí a fingir los últimos meses. El descanso termino y me levante para seguir "entrenando", porque no se le podía llamar entrenamiento a lo que básicamente no hacía en el campo; cuando pase delante de él, se volteó hacia mí, dirigiéndome una mirada profunda y sonriendo de lado, levantando el pulgar y diciendo "juguemos al futbol con sentimientos, tus sentimientos".

Fruncí el ceño y seguí caminando, sin saber exactamente a lo que se refería.

En otra ocasión Midori me grito que me concentrara, que qué diablos había pasado conmigo, que me pusiera las pilas o me las vería muy mal con ella. Apreté los dientes y le dije que se tranquilizara, que ya pronto todo estaría bien, rascándome la nuca y disfrazando mi cara con una sonrisa.

A Kyosuke le molestaba que Midori tuviera esas consideraciones conmigo, que era una mujer muy encimosa, detestaba cuando me gritaba y cada que lo hacía le daban ganas de arremeter contra ella en insultos, pero se contenía y los terminaba desahogando en gritos para mí. Estaba celoso, obviamente.

Un día Nishiki se me acercó y me dijo que "necesitaba ver más box", palmeándome la espalda y riéndose. De igual forma Kirino, Hayami y Hamano me preguntaron si estaba bien, preocupados por mí, tuve que mentirles, afirmándoles que me había levantado con el pie izquierdo, que estaría bien luego de un buen descanso; no se convencían del todo, pero servía para que me dejaran tranquilo el resto del entrenamiento.

Me alegraba que ni Shinsuke ni Aoi me preguntaran insistentes, al parecer eran los únicos que entendían como me sentía, y que necesitaba estar solo si es que quería arreglar lo que fuera que estuviese mal conmigo. Ichino y Aoyama también lo notaron, y a la salida me comentaron que la mejor forma de aliviar un alma comprimida y desgarrada por la desgraciada tragedia, era respirando tranquilo y enfrentando de frente a la causa, escuchando mi corazón y haciendo lo que realmente me hace feliz; nótese que hicieron referencia a su salida y reincorporación al club de soccer.

Tonterías, todo lo que me decían eran meras tonterías de gente que no sabe nada y buscaba ayudar insistentes y convencidos de que se solucionara con empeño, decisión y esperanza. Maldita sea y el compañerismo, a veces me daban ganas de gritarle al mundo entero que me dejaran de una buena vez, que no necesitaba a nadie, que bien ellos me venían valiendo menos de lo que creían.

Pero no era así, solo les asentía a sus palabras, les decía que todo estaría bien, que no se preocuparan, y seguía rumbo de mi oscuro abismo sin fondo, en donde llevaba tiempo hundiéndome sin pisar tierra, ahogándome de nuevo entre las pesadas y turbulentas aguas del recuerdo y la desdicha, extrañando a Kyosuke y sus ingratos besos.

El viernes entrenamos hasta tarde, el domingo seria el encuentro contra Teikoku y todos estaban esforzándose, luchando y entrenado al máximo para el tan esperado partido. Menos yo que corría alrededor de la cancha, con el pretexto de que me serviría para mi rapidez que perdía rápidamente, irónicamente, valga la redundancia.

Kageyama ya había dejado de hablar sobre Tsurugi, y Kurama también, tal parecía que recordaron que ellos dos también juegan de delanteros, pero casualmente ambos se lesionaron hace poco y no estaban del todo confiados en si seguir con el partido sin nuestro "delantero estrella" y sus piernas malas. Al final Shindou los hizo entrar en razón, y me propuso que si era necesario, entraría reluciendo con el acto en la delantera, sugerencias del entrenador Endou también. No tuve de otra más que asentirles omisamente y continuar corriendo.

Termine agotado a mas no poder, yendo directo a una llave de agua exterior en la parte trasera del primer edificio, ahí nadie me molestaría hasta que calmara mi respiración y emociones. El entrenamiento acabo y vi como todos tomaban sus cosas y se retiraban con los rostros llenos de luz y vivacidad, emocionados por el domingo: el sábado seria día de descanso.

A pesar de que los días seguían, cada vez me era más complicado olvidarme de aquella última noche y esas desgarradoras palabras que salieron de los labios de Kyosuke antes de pedirme un tiempo y terminar. Seguía llorando en las noches y escuchando música triste, aumentando de peso y perdiendo condición, leyendo tragedias románticas y viendo el móvil, esperando algún mensaje o llamada, que sabía perfectamente no recibiría.

Extrañaba a Tsurugi Kyosuke como nunca lo había extrañado, jamás habíamos pasado tanto tiempo separados, era frustrante y doloroso, me sentía impotente, me sentía como basura, ¿Cómo diantres alguien puede cambiar tu estado de animo de esa manera, como con unas simples palabras puede desmoronarte o en contrario, alegrarte y volver a creer en la vida? ¡Maldita sea y el amor que está en el aire y te hace cometer locuras, malditos sean los sentimientos, las emociones y las sensaciones, maldito el día en que me dejaste, Kyo, maldita sea!

-Con que estabas aquí, ¿eh?- escuche de pronto y levante el rostro de entre mis rodillas; Shindou apareció de repente, con una toalla en el cuello y una botella de agua, acompañado de un deslumbrante rostro pulcro, sonriente. Me dio asco verlo, esa cara tan destellante, irradiante de felicidad, despreocupada y feliz, una que no podía hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, una que se fue con Kyo a Hokkaido.

Arrugue el entrecejo, desviado y volteando la cabeza, no podía verlo a los ojos, brillantes, me era difícil siquiera sostenerle una conversación; ya me había intentado sermonear, y lo esquive totalmente, alejándome de él sin remedio. Pero esta vez me tomo desprevenido y me termino acorralando, no tenía escapatoria, ahora me tocaba que me dedicaran unas sutiles pero poderosas palabras de convencimiento, como yo lo hice alguna vez.

Abrace con fuerza mis piernas y apreté los labios, sentado sobre una silla al lado de la llave y el lavadero, Shindou se recargó en este y bebió de su botella.

-Tal vez ya te lo han preguntado mucho, pero no hará mal que lo haga también yo- soltó, su voz estaba serena, insentimental. Me dio escalofríos escucharlo, sabía que se venía algo grande, lo presentía; enterré mis dedos sobre la piel de mis rodillas y espere impaciente sus palabras, apretando los dientes -. ¿Te encuentras bien?- y dale con la pregunta del millón, ¿acaso no sabían sinónimos de bien, no sabían preguntar otra cosa los descerebrados de Raimon?

Comenzaba a fastidiarme todo este teatrito de buenas gentes, de incondicionales amigos que buscan apoyarte ante todo; no buscaba ayuda, ¿Por qué diablos les intereso tanto? Deberían dejarme en paz de una buena vez, lo único que necesito es una almohada, mi cama, y tal vez una cubeta de cookies and cream. Pero claro, son mis "amigos", y los amigos nunca te abandonan, independientemente de la situación.

Entonces recordé "Fiesta Salvaje", un poema en prosa que Kyosuke escribió en la clase de artes; se le daba bien la narrativa y constantemente la dejaba al descubierto en los proyectos culturales, esos festivales de drama y las noches esplendidas donde me dedicaba canciones y cuentos cortos. Total, en aquel poema, hablaba de una serie de amigos que eran invitados a un festín por parte de una duquesa real inglesa, celebrando la vida y la promesa de los mejores mañanas para el país fuera de la guerra. Aunque la verdadera razón de aquella sorpresiva reunión, no era más que para "degustar" de los singulares sabores de la revolución: una cena de costillas, dedos y cabezas. La duquesa era un demonio devora hombres que acabo comiéndoselos a todos, sin dejar siquiera un simple hueso para picarse los dientes, pero aquel perturbador relato vino a mi memoria al recordar la manera en la que los "amigos" víctimas de la caníbal inglesa actuaron para no ser devorados: estaban esos fieles e inseparables que lucharon juntos hasta el final, otros que velaban por sí mismos y su bienestar, al igual que los que se resignaron a su destino sin rechistar ni oponerse.

Era más que obvio que el relato escondía un trasfondo mucho más compleja y parecida a la realidad; la duquesa inglesa no era más que la opresión del Sector V hacia el futbol, quienes se resignaron fueron los del equipo de reemplazo de Raimon, el que vio por sí mismo fue Tsurugi y los que lucharon hasta el final era Shindou, yo y los demás.

Kyosuke trato de plasmar como vio toda la situación, ese compromiso, entereza y la lucha, que al final ganamos. Le conmovió el sentimiento de amor por el futbol que compartimos y la amistad que surgió ante el drama; es una extraña comparación que hasta la fecha no logro entender, ¿Cómo comparó el soccer con canibalismo? Aunque su poema concluyo con la muerte de los protagonistas, aun pienso en como seria si no hubiésemos ganado, si no hubiera tenido el apoyo y la fuerza del equipo, de esos amigos fieles que me siguieron ciegos al campeonato.

Rayos, mi complejo de culpa y el arrepentimiento mental.

No le respondí, me quede callado viendo el suelo, esperando que mi actitud fuera un indicador para que me dejara solo, pero parecía que al contrario, lo animó a seguir hablando.

-Es por Tsurugi, ¿cierto?- preguntó, contraje el rostro de nuevo, sin decir nada; este suspiro -. Entiendo cómo te debes sentir; tú y él se han convertido en muy buenos amigos, no sé si pueda decir que en mejores amigos, supongo que su separación te ha dolido mucho más de lo que imagino. Tsurugi estaba teniendo problemas- no me evite abrir los ojos con sorpresa, ¿él sabía sobre los problemas de Kyosuke? Me gire un poco, prestándole atención -. Tenma, se lo que se sienten las separaciones, cuando no puedes estar con alguien que realmente te importa, cuanto duele la ausencia, pero date cuenta, quizá todo esto sea para bien; Tsurugi tenía muchísimos problemas, serios, se alejó porque no quería afectar al equipo ni a ti, te estaba volviendo alguien diferente, estabas siendo muy dependiente de él. No lo tomes como una crítica, pero ve como estas, no puedes seguir por la vida con la cabeza entre las rodillas y el ánimo hasta el suelo; si de alguna manera buscas ayudarlo, porque sé que te sientes impotente al no poder hacer nada por su bien, seria levantando el rostro, apretando los puños con firmeza y decir que todo, de alguna manera, saldrá bien… el Tenma que conocí no es el mismo que esta tirado en el suelo arrepentido. Sé que debes sentir coraje, molestia, furia hacia ti por no haberlo podido ayudar, como aquella vez en el torneo Grand Celesta Galaxy…

-Tú no sabes nada…- murmure, apretando los puños, la conversación estaba cruzando limites que ni yo había permitido pasar a Kyo, y no me estaba gustando para nada -. Cállate…- volví a susurrar, pero Shindou no me escucho, seguía hablando, recordándome la mierda que me sentí en el momento que descubrí que el Tsurugi con el que estuvimos conviviendo en los últimos partidos del Grand Celesta Galaxy era falso, como mi incompetencia y "falta de tacto", dieron como resultado la perdida de las piedras de la esperanza y el intruso entre nosotros. Shindou hablaba demasiado, y yo paciencia no tenía.

Me levante de un salto, encarándolo.

-¡Tú no comprendes nada!- le grite de frente, viéndolo completamente enfurecido, ese calor abrazador de ira me recorría el cuerpo y me hacía hervir la sangre, ¿Cómo podía hablar de mi relación con Tsurugi cuando no entendía nada ni sabía siquiera lo que ocurría? Se quedó callado, viéndome con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, estaba pasmado -. ¡No me vengas a decir lo que tengo que hacer cuando tú no sabes nada de lo que sucede!

-Tenma, yo…

-¡Cállate!- le interrumpí, el tono de mi voz se elevaba a cada palabra, tense los músculos y apreté con más fuerza los puños, sentía ya las cortas uñas clavarse en mi piel -. ¡Crees saberlo todo, pero no es así; jamás podrás comprender como me siento porque tú nunca has tenido la relación que yo tengo con Tsurugi! ¡Tú te la vives solo sin la necesidad de nadie, no tienes amigos que estén cuidando tu espalda todo el tiempo, esos que están a tu lado incondicionales! Kirino es el único que dejas que este contigo, pero, ¿realmente lo está? No permites que nadie atraviese ese gran muro de hielo que formaste a tu alrededor, no puedes sentir lo que yo siento porque nunca has experimentado la pérdida de un ser amado, jamás has estado solo, ¡tú vives solo! No quieras ponerte en mis zapatos, o incluso pensar en cómo me siento y lo que me pasa, ¡tú no comprendes nada!- las lágrimas acompañaron cada palabra, comenzando a resbalar por mis mejillas, perdiéndose en la camiseta. Aparte mi vista, bajando la cabeza y limpiándome el rostro con el dorso de las manos, sollozando -. ¡Déjame en paz!- le grite finalmente, corriendo en dirección contraria, alejándome lo más que podía.

Sabía que había hecho una escena, una pésima y reveladora escena, hable más de lo debido; pero al final de cuentas, me desahogue, independientemente de con quien fuera. Aunque claro, mi complejo de culpa pronto aparecerá de nuevo y tendré que rendirle una disculpa y explicación a Shindou, él no tiene la culpa de mi estado, en realidad, el único culpable soy yo mismo, por mi falta de madurez y entendimiento. Es verdad, he estado dependiendo mucho de Kyosuke, nunca me plantee la posible situación de que me pudiera dejar alguna vez, y eso estuvo mal: hombre precavido vale por dos, y yo no puedo valer ni por mí mismo.

Las Noches de Arena se volvió mi programa favorito. Cada noche lo veía antes de dormir, o bueno, me quedaba dormido viéndolo cuando ya mis ojos irritados no soportaban más estar abiertos. Un programa de diálogos y entrevistas con el público, conducido por el doctor Mitsuishi y el licenciado Yaeda, quienes tratan, en cada episodio, diversos temas de actualidad que afectan a la sociedad y las masas, generalmente a los adolescentes y adultos jóvenes; específicamente se centran en las secuelas, padecimientos y síndromes del estrés postraumático.

Sentado frente al televisor en el suelo de mi habitación con una bolsa de palomitas, veía y escuchaba atento el tema que abordarían; ausentismo, pérdida, nostalgia y melancolía, cómo afecta a los jóvenes y de qué manera se puede tratar, convenientemente. Invitaron a un grupo de chicos para hablar directamente con ellos sobre situaciones relacionadas, respecto del sentimiento a tratar.

Cada que escuchaba la palabra depresión, cambiaba el canal. Cerca de veintidós veces conté que el doctor Mitsuishi la menciono en menos de diez minutos, y eso no me dejaba tranquilo para seguir viendo televisión. Solo escuchar esa palabra me hacía picor en los ojos y apretar los labios. Al final termine viendo menos de quince minutos de programa.

Apagué el aparato y me bote en la cama, enterrando el rostro en la almohada. Parecía que el mundo entero estaba en mi contra, recordándome en cada ocasión que se le permitiera, la desdichada situación que vivía. Me estaba cansando tanto física como mentalmente del asunto, era frustrante y doloroso, pero me acostumbre tanto y tan rápidamente, que ahora me es imposible cambiar mi monótona rutina sufrible.

A los minutos, escuche que tocaban la puerta. No me moleste en abrir, suponía que se trataba de la tía Kino, ¿Quién más me molestaría? Además, tiene llave, puede entrar cuando se le plazca. Y precisamente se le ocurrió en ese instante. Entro abruptamente, dando un portazo que resonó en todo el cuarto; no levante la vista, me quede inmóvil, escuchando sus resoplidos molestos. También le comenzaba a fastidiar mi actitud deprimente.

Escuche sus pasos recorrer el cuarto, y en un dos por tres, abrió las cortinas de golpe, dejando al descubierto los intensos rayos de sol que me golpearon e hicieron arder mi piel, retorciéndome en la cama, abrace con fuerza la almohada a mi cara, cubriéndome lo más que podía y quejándome.

-¡Tenma!- me llamo, me limite a hacerle un gesto con la cabeza, lo cual la malhumoro aún más. Bufo, haciendo un ruido quejoso -. Está haciendo un día estupendo afuera, ¡sal a pasear a Sasuke!

-Sasuke no quiere pasear- solté débilmente, tratando de sonar moribundo y se compadeciera de mi malestar, lo que no funciono, por supuesto. Bufo de nuevo y me arrebato la almohada, dejándome al descubierto frente a la penetrante luz solar; era como un vampiro achicharrándose bajo el sol.

-¡Anda, ve! Hace mucho que no sales de aquí, ¡te volverás loco!- acto seguido, me lanzo la correa a la cara, saliendo de mi habitación con un estrepitoso y sonoro golpe de la puerta que probablemente retumbo en toda la casa, llevándose mi almohada.

Si, bueno, el día sábado me levante temprano y mire la repetición de Las Noches de Arena, desayunando encerrado en mi habitación. La tía Kino ya estaba harta de mis constantes lloriqueos, quejas y falta de ánimos, comprendía difícilmente la situación que me aquejaba; así que constantemente me insistía en que saliera de casa a pasear a Sasuke, que de igual forma aumentaba de peso, pues se la pasaba echado comiendo, sin moverse siquiera un milímetro. Pero esta vez, fue bastante drástica su motivación para hacerme abandonar mis cuatro paredes confortables y seguras.

No tuve de otra más que obedecer, sabía que si no accedía, lo más probable es que estuviera con su cara de pocos amigos el resto del día, dirigiéndome miradas furtivas, fulminantes y odiosas, sin cruzar palabras, también. Así que me calce unos tenis, me puse la chaqueta de Raimon y me enredé una bufanda al cuello, tomando la correa y saliendo.

Otro de los síntomas postraumático que comenzaba a atacarme, era la falta de interés por mi imagen; ya no me preocupaba vestirme bien, ¿Para quién?, Combinarme o que fueran el par, ya sea calcetines o zapatos; tampoco me peinaba, mi cabello se trasformó en una maraña revuelta, un chamizo seco sobre mi cabeza. Esta vez me puse un gorro verde de lana para no verme tan desaliñado, la vergüenza no la dejaba en casa; mis pantalones de dormir color salmón, unos tenis naranja, mi camiseta verde fluorescente y una bufanda roja terminaban por vestirme en esa mañana de invierno, decorando perfectamente con mi rostro demacrado y las ojeras oscuras bajo mis ojos.

Sasuke aun dormía en su casita frente a mi ventana. Se le veía tan plácidamente, disfrutando de su letargo, no podía interrumpir ese maravilloso deleite, me sentiría culpable, pero sé que me sentiría peor si no le hacía caso a Kino, así que le enrosque la correa al cuello y lo jale, diciéndole que era hora de dar un paseo y bajar esos kilitos de más.

Sasuke no cooperaba, anclo sus patas al suelo, tirándose de panza sin querer moverse, mientras yo intentaba a jalones y palabras bonitas para que avanzara. Lo arrastre la primer cuadra, lo mire cansado, con mis ojos a medio morir, como sacaba su lengua y se volteaba patas arriba, sin querer continuar; estaba gordísimo. Suspire y le dije "o te mueves, o te mueves, porque no planeo seguir jalándote hasta el parque, y la tía Kino no nos quiere ver en un buen rato". Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, luego de rato pareció compadecerse de mí y ponerse de pie, arrastrando las patas, caminamos la segunda cuadra. En la tercera doble en la esquina izquierda, donde se levantaba un supermercado con los escaparates llenos de golosinas y surtido de productos navideños.

Sasuke se entusiasmó, levantándose de un salto, sacando la lengua jadeante y ladrando alegremente; se echó a correr, llevándome con él.

-¡Oye… Sasuke… espera!- le grite, trastabillando en la acera, salió disparado al lado de la tienda sin hacerme caso alguno. Dio vuelta en la esquina siguiente y choque de frente con alguien, yéndome al suelo por el impacto.

Puse mi mano en la cabeza y la sacudí, aquel repentino golpe sí que estuvo fuerte, termino aturdiéndome. Sasuke por otro lado, ladraba y se dejaba dar cariños por el extraño con el que acababa de tropezar por su culpa.

-Lo… siento mucho, no lo vi…- comencé disculpándome, abriendo los ojos y levantando la mirada, topándome de lleno con un rostro sumamente conocido que me veía expectante y sonriente -. ¡Taiyou!

-Tenma, que bueno verte por aquí- me quede sorprendido, jamás me hubiese esperado encontrarme con Taiyou en esa zona de la ciudad, y fuera del hospital. Tenía entendido que después de su último partido contra nosotros, lo internaron nuevamente, y no estaba saludable. Así que mi asombro era evidente, lo que le ocasiono un ligero ataque de risa -. Deja te ayudo- dijo, tendiéndome la mano.

-Taiyou, ¿Cómo has estado? Pensaba que aun permanecías en el hospital.

-Pues más o menos, tal parece que estoy un poco mejor- y me guiño un ojo, provocándome un ligero sonrojo inconsciente que me hizo voltearme; este volvió a reír -. Este debe ser tu perro, ¿no?

-Ah… sí; Sasuke se llama- le conteste nervioso, su presencia me alteraba, sacándome de orbita: alguna vez le escuche decir a Kyosuke que no le agradaba Taiyou, que era una persona demasiado optimista y soñadora, además de empalagosa, un poco parecido a mí, pero en mí le agrada. Tsurugi es demasiado celoso, y por desgracia yo tengo muchos amigos, así que me eran habituales sus comentarios, que de vez en cuando tomaba en cuenta, dándole por su lado, otras, sucumbía a sus persuasiones y lavados de cerebro.

Pero esta vez, Kyosuke no estaba.

-Hey, Tenma, ¿no te gustaría dar una vuelta?- me propuso, y no pude decir que no, Sasuke se veía de ánimos para seguirlo hasta el infinito y más allá si era necesario.

Taiyou me caía bien, podía ver en él, el resplandor de los sentimientos hacia el futbol en sus ojos brillantes, y en sus gestos chistosos que hacia recurrentemente para levantarme un poco el ánimo perdido que noto al instante. Pasamos de la ciudad concurrida de edificios, al parque y las canchas de soccer, donde sostuvimos un pequeño encuentro contra unos pequeñines que jugaban allí; acabe perdiendo, por supuesto, pero nos divertimos, y eso era lo que contaba.

Posteriormente continuamos el recorrido almorzando en una cafetería cercana, tomándonos un tiempo para charlar, contándome sus últimos meses desde la final del Holy Road y su reincorporación al hospital. Me pregunto que había sido de mí, y tampoco le supe responder, desvié el tema, preguntándole más acerca de su salud y su familia.

El tiempo paso rápidamente, sin darme cuenta, las nueve de la mañana, se volvieron las seis de la tarde. Sasuke ya estaba agotado, y la puesta del sol cercana. Fuimos al puente y contemplamos los últimos rayos de luz juntos. Después de todo había sido bueno salir, no me había sentido tan aliviado desde hace tiempo, uno que no puedo recordar.

-Bueno, Tenma, creo que ya es hora de separarnos.

-¿Eh…?- sus palabras me sobresaltaron, y lo hicieron reír de nuevo; me convertía en su bufón, según parecía.

-Me ha dado mucho gusto verte, ojala podamos volver a salir juntos y jugar futbol- sonrió ampliamente y me dedico una mirada destellante; unos ojos que prácticamente me iluminaron por completo, dejándome sin habla.

Aprovechando ese momento desprevenido, me tomo del rostro y acerco el suyo peligrosamente, depositando un suave beso en la comisura de mis labios. Tense mis músculos, quedándome estático, petrificado ante la acción; Taiyou rió otra vez y se despidió de mí moviendo la mano de un lado al otro.

Abandonándome en el puente, pasmado, en completo shock, ¿Qué rayos había sucedido? No tenía idea, la cabeza me daba vueltas y la garganta se me hizo nudos, sintiendo aun el ligero roce de sus labios dulces. Lo único de lo que podía estar seguro, era que mi confusión aumentaba, ahora más que nunca, estaba pasando por un claro síntoma del estrés postraumático.


	3. Chapter 3

_Actualizando, por fin. Antes que nada, quiero disculparme de primera instancia si es que utilizo mucho las mismas palabras; este capítulo es el más largo hasta el momento y me costó trabajo escribirlo, tiene cosas totalmente diferentes pero esenciales, y si algún párrafo no concorda con el siguiente, me disculpo también._

 _Espero que sea de su agrado, realmente disfrute el principio y el final del capítulo :p_

 _Otra cosita, díganme, ¿Qué otro personaje de Inazuma Eleven Go es popular entre la fanfiction? Tengo ganas de hacer otra historia mas no se con quién trabajarla, me serviría de mucha ayuda si pudieran aconsejarme ;)_

 _Sin mas…_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece._

* * *

 **¿Problem?** _By Madoka_

 **3**

No daré detalles ni hablaré sobre nuestro encuentro contra Teikoku el domingo pasado. Perdimos por mi culpa, o bien, ganamos sin mi ayuda; cualquiera de las dos frases estaba correctamente dicha; porque yo, básicamente, no hice nada más que cometer errores, fallos y lograr disputas entre los jugadores. Me banquearon para el segundo tiempo, dejando a Shindou como capitán de nuevo, solo por esa vez.

Durante mi participación en el partido, Mikado me estuvo acosando constantemente, echándome en cara que todos nosotros éramos como monos jugando con una pelota, sin saber las reglas ni lo que hacíamos, a falta de nuestro goleador estrella Tsurugi Kyosuke.

De una barrida me tiro al suelo, golpeándome la mandíbula, haciendo que me rasgara el labio; se disculpó hipócritamente, ayudándome a levantar, murmurando insolente que bien podría haberme ahorrado la vergüenza quedándome en casa, y no dando este espectáculo tan deprimente y ridículo: en pocas palabras, no servía para nada.

Sus palabras me hicieron arder el rostro de furia, apreté los dientes y le grite que cerrara la maldita boca, levantando el puño dispuesto a plantárselo en la mejilla. Mikado se quedó atónito y dio un paso atrás, mientras Shindou y los otros se me acercaban rápidamente para controlarme. El enojo me nublo la vista por un segundo, despejándomela cuando el árbitro me dedico una tarjeta amarilla.

Luego de ese incidente, el partido continúo del asco para mí. En el medio tiempo, el entrenador Endou me dijo que era hora de que descansara un momento. No le cuestione la orden, y me bote en la banquilla al lado de una Midori alterada que me comenzó a gritar y reclamar por mi actitud tan agresiva. Respire hondo tratando de tranquilizarme, esperando que el juego terminara pronto.

Perdimos tres a dos.

A la salida de los vestuarios, me encontré a Shindou en el pasillo; entonces pensé en que sería el momento idóneo para rendirle explicaciones, si es que quería disculparme. Le dije que lamentaba mucho la actitud que había tomado la última vez que nos vimos, respecto de la "conversación" que sostuvimos, que bien, me comporte de una pésima manera, actué deliberadamente mal y jamás debí haberle gritado cuando la realidad era que no entendía nada y solo buscaba justificantes para desahogarme.

Baje la cabeza en una leve reverencia, estaba sumamente apenado y nervioso, podía sentir que pronto las lágrimas amenazarían con salir de mis ojos y acabaría lloriqueando en su hombro. Pero me controle lo suficiente como para escucharlo decirme que no me preocupara, que había sido su culpa por tratar de entender algo que ni siquiera yo puedo hacer, que al momento de tratar de ayudarme, solo logro empeorar las cosas, quiso jugar a ser yo y darme un buen consejo y esas sabias palabras de aliento que yo acostumbraba sembrar en todos los del equipo con la esperanza de seguir adelante juntos. Eso dijo.

-Bueno, Tenma, al final de todo, las cosas resultaran- pronuncio finalmente, colocando sus manos en mis hombros y viéndome con una sonrisa, antes de marcharse. No me atreví a sostenerle la mirada, ni levantar la cabeza para verlo irse; aún permanecía dentro de mí esas emociones conflictivas y confusas, acompañadas del complejo de culpa y mi crisis existencial ante la pérdida inminente del amor de mi vida.

Y la mejor manera de sobrellevar la situación tan deprimente y obsoleta que estaba viviendo, era al lado de Taiyou, que prácticamente se había vuelto un chicle pegado en el cabello conmigo; encima de mi todo el tiempo, figurativamente hablando.

Tras aquel extraño beso que me dio como despedida esa tarde bajo los últimos rayos de sol, me lo encontré luego del partido contra Teikoku mientras volvía a casa. No le quise decir nada, preguntar a que se debió el incidente, que yo tomo como incidente, que cometió sobre el puente de la ciudad, y por su parte tampoco hablo al respecto, nos quedamos mudos del tema.

Verlo acercarse a mí y saludarme contento como si nada me puso nervioso, muy nervioso, no sabía que decir, como actuar, la sangre me subió al rostro y sentí las mejillas calientes, seguro tenía un rubor bien marcado.

Me saludo alegremente, felicitándome por el excelente encuentro que tuvimos contra los Imperiales, a pesar de nuestra derrota y mi pésimo desempeño, aunque claro, no lo dijo, yo lo enfatice en mi mente.

Ver su mueca tan simple y vivaz me hizo experimentar algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo; felicidad. Taiyou ha vivido toda su vida en el hospital, enfermo sin poder jugar el futbol que tanto ama, y a pesar del sufrimiento, aislamiento y la pena de su salud, sigue adelante como si nada, sonriéndole a la vida y esperando ver el siguiente amanecer. Tenerlo enfrente y escucharlo hablar sobre el partido de esa manera tan animosa, me hizo comprender que no todo en mi existencia debía tratarse de Tsurugi y nuestro rompimiento, que había más cosas que valían la pena vivir; como la amistad y el futbol, por ejemplo.

Aunque esos amenos momentos me tranquilizaran el alma e hicieran respirar aliviado, aún seguía dentro de mi cabeza y corazón muy impresos el recuerdo y la enorme llaga supurante de la ausencia de Kyo. Hiciera lo que hiciera, o hicieran y trataran de ayudar, sé que será difícil superarlo, si es que quería. Ya lo notaba Taiyou con mi expresión cabizbaja ante sus palabras.

-Hey, Tenma, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo?- sonrió de oreja a oreja, levante mi rostro con calma, perdiendo la vista en el horizonte, viendo la luz abandonar el cielo de la ciudad -. Yo invito. ¿Te gusta el ramen?

Claro que me gustaba el ramen. Terminamos yendo a comer en Rai Rai Ken, ¿o Ran Ran Kei? Como sea, ese establecimiento de fideos tradicional que anteriormente era propietario el ahora Seitei Hibiki, y que es bien atendido por las manos de su nuevo dueño el ex jugador del Legendario Inazuma Japan de diez años atrás; que no recuerdo su nombre, ciertamente.

Los fideos eran una de ms comidas favoritas, las disfrutaba mucho cada que la tía Kino me invitaba a cenar las noches que no tenía ganas de cocinar. A Kyosuke le desagradaba mucho la sopa caliente; un día planee llevarlo, por nuestro aniversario de tres meses, pero no pude lograr que pasara más allá de la puerta, se negó rotundamente a entrar, argumentando que el ramen le caía mal en el estómago, y que no le gustaba para nada el establecimiento. No tuve de otra más que regresarlo a casa y prepararle una cena casera yo mismo, pero soy malísimo cocinando, así que se debía joder y hacer de comer él.

Por otro lado, le encanta el teriyaki, cada que salíamos a comer, los establecimientos de sushi eran nuestra primera opción. Debía conformarme y saborear amargamente los rollos empanizados; yo odio el sushi y sus derivados, se lo decía cuando podía, que en general era todo el tiempo, así que acabábamos ordenando a domicilio: él su charola de teriyaki mixto y yo mi ramen con arroz frito.

A Taiyou no le desagradaba el ramen, pero prefería las bolitas de pollo agridulce que sirven con el arroz especiado. Ahí sentados en una mesa del fondo, comía lentamente de mi tazón, con la mirada perdida en los vegetales, ausente de la conversación que inició sin que me diera cuenta. Hablaba de que le encantaría enfrentarse algún día contra Teikoku, que se veían fuertes, pero seguro podría hacerles lucha; una lucha que yo no había podido liderar y perdí abruptamente sin remedio; yo y mis melancólicos pensamientos.

-Fue un buen juego- dijo finalmente, observándome con una sonrisa; esa sonrisa despreocupada comenzaba a ponerme de los nervios.

-¿Tú crees?- le pregunte sin siquiera medirme, solo tratando de ligar la charla y que siguiera hablando, realmente no me interesaba sostener conversación alguna, pero me invitaba la comida, no podía resultar grosero.

-Sí, solo unos pequeños detalles que los debilitaron, no lo sé… tal vez la falta de Tsurugi afecto el rendimiento del equipo- sus palabras fueron un duro impacto en mi subconsciente, quitándome el estupor de inmediato; alcé el rostro, encarándolo sorprendido -. ¿Pasa algo malo, Tenma?

-Ah…- reaccione a tiempo y sacudí la cabeza, despejándome un poco, no debía demostrar mis emociones hacia Kyosuke cada que lo mencionaban, debía ser discreto o levantaría sospechas y las preguntas me bombardearían -. No, nada…- mire en ambas direcciones, sin decidirme a preguntar, quizá sería bueno escuchar lo que pensaban los demás sin sonar tan obvio -. Bueno, ¿en serio piensas que… Tsurugi hace falta… en Raimon?- el pecho se me comprimía a cada palabra, me era difícil pronunciar aquella frase sin desmoronarme.

Taiyou se quedó pensativo un momento, viendo el techo. Luego de un rato, dejo los palillos sobre el plato y me miro a los ojos con decisión.

-No, no creo que haga falta- y ahí estaba de nuevo el golpe de realidad que me lanzaba de vuelta a mi abismo de perdición; no necesitábamos a Tsurugi, todos lo sabían perfectamente excepto yo, que aún vivía atrapado en los ayeres de nuestra relación fallida. Era patético. Baje la cabeza y volví a picotear mi tazón que se ponía frio -. Claro que como miembro de Raimon, todos son un equipo, pero nadie es indispensable; todos somos reemplazables. Debiste haberte dado cuenta hoy, que te sacaron y pusieron de capitán a Shindou.

-Ah, ya- sí, eso me haría sentir mejor; recordarme que bien podrían sustituirme, que no era necesario para el equipo y que todos somos reemplazables. A pesar de que sabía que no lo decía con mala intención, mi estado de ánimo tan inestable me sugería que lo tomara del cuello y lo zarandeara hasta que entendiera como me siento.

-Por supuesto que siendo "el goleador estrella" tiene gran influencia en el desarrollo del juego y viene siendo muy simbólico para el ánimo del equipo; ese tipo de personas logran cambiar muy significativamente los estados emocionales de los demás, en especial si se es dependiente o para no sanar tan fuerte; forma parte del modus operandi del buen funcionamiento del grupo. Pero él no estuvo hoy, no se la razón, y ciertamente, no actuaron tan mal. Es como dice la canción; "la vida sigue igual".

De hecho, aquellas palabras me rondaron dentro de la cabeza por el resto de la tarde y gran parte de la noche, lo que duraba tratando de dormir. "La vida sigue igual", dice la canción, y esa estúpida letra no me la podía sacar de la mente, rememorándola una y otra vez recostado en la cama viendo el techo.

"Al final, las obras quedan, la gente se va, otras que vienen las continuaran; la vida sigue igual".

Arrugue el ceño y me removí en la cama, abrazando la almohada y acurrucándome bajo la manta. ¿Acaso Taiyou trataba de decirme algo recordándome esa canción e insistiendo con que todos somos reemplazables? Porque si se trataba de sacar conjeturas con esa rima y trasfondo existencial, fácilmente deducía que Taiyou sabía a la perfección de mi relación con Kyosuke, igual que sabe que ya no estamos juntos, así que acomodando las cosas, da a entender que quiere continuar lo que bien Kyo dejo al marcharse, haciendo lo mismo, del buen modo, logrando así, que la vida siga igual.

Cuando hube entendido todo eso, fue como un balde de agua fría, que decir fría, eran malditos cubos de hielo golpeando mi cabeza con fuerza. Me levante de un salto, sudaba, la respiración se me agito. Mire a un lado el reloj; eran las dos y cuarto. Todo concordaba, todo era tan exacto, ya no quedaban dudas, el incidente, que ahora pienso seriamente que no se trató de uno, cobraba sentido: Taiyou pretendía más que una amistad conmigo, y según parece, sabe lo que sucedió entre Kyosuke y yo.

¿Cómo se enteró, alguien más lo sabrá, qué debo hacer?

Las preguntas me atacaron y un azotador dolor de cabeza hizo presencia, logrando que me quejara y tumbándome en la cama, pensando aun, con los ojos muy abiertos, buscando respuesta, ¿Qué hago ahora?

Después de todo, no soy un chico tan tonto.

A la mañana siguiente, me dije que todo lo que había pensado la noche anterior habían sido simples demencias, tonterías y que estaba dramatizando, siendo demasiado drástico y haciendo conclusiones sin evidencias que las fundamentaran; lo más seguro es que sean síntomas del estrés todavía, y que Taiyou esté tan ocupado de mí, tomándose esas consideraciones, es porque quiere ser mi amigo de verdad, y ayudarme en esta difícil etapa, no algo más.

No descarto que tal vez sepa y este bien informado sobre los acontecimientos y la situación, pero Taiyou es un buen chico, él no se aprovecharía de mi estado para beneficio propio; si, solo estaba siendo dramático. Me dije en la mañana, levantándome un poco más tranquilo.

Pero todos mis pensamientos "positivos" se fueron a la basura cuando lo vi parado frente a la puerta, saludándome animadamente mientras yo iba por el diario. Entonces volví a pensar en que debería dejar de darle tantas vueltas a los asuntos menos relevantes y concentrarme en las primeras ideas que me abordaran.

Tuve que fingir una sonrisa y mover la mano discretamente, sin evidenciar mi estupefacción y disgusto, antes de recoger el periódico y dar media vuelta para entrar de nuevo.

-¡Espera, Tenma!- me llamo, y me quede estático, tensando ligeramente los músculos y maldiciéndome mentalmente por haberme levantado tan de buenas e ir por el diario, ese es trabajo de Sasuke.

Abrió la puerta de la barda y entró, aproximándose a mí con su habitual sonrisa perfecta, esa que me crispaba cada vez más los nervios.

-Buenos días, Tenma.

-Buen día, Taiyou- me era difícil disimular mi malestar, ¿Qué rayos quería Taiyou ahora, a esas horas? Era demasiado temprano si pretendía salir a jugar o dar una vuelta, aún sigo en pijama, con mi aborregada bata de Hello Kitty, no estoy de humor para chácharas.

-Eh, Tenma, no quisiera sonar imprudente, pero, ¿no te gustaría ir a desayunar algo? Sabes, anoche durante nuestra conversación, pude percibir una cosa en tu tono de voz que nunca antes había escuchado, me preocupó.

-¿Mi tono de voz?- con que no saliera con alguna babosada, estaría bien, ya de por si estaba anonadado con esa inusual propuesta de desayunar juntos.

-Sí, algo… no sé cómo explicarlo; sombrío, quizá.

-¿Sombrío?- y ahí, justamente, estaba la babosada que me esperaba.

-Sí, algo que no es propio de ti. No quisiera preguntar, porque lo más probable es que estés harto de que lo hagan, así que te lo diré sin rodeos; ¡a ti te sucede algo malo! Y sabes, Tenma, me gustaría mucho ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme?- estaba tan estúpidamente confundido, que lo único que atinaba a hacer, era repetir lo que decía a modo de pregunta, parecía una maldita grabadora.

-Sí, ayudarte- y continuo relatándome que lo había sentido mucho antes de anoche, durante el juego y hace unos meses cuando nos topamos por casualidad en el tranvía. Dijo que me veía deprimido, melancólico, nostálgico, y no sé qué otros sinónimos utilizó, porque le deje de prestar atención al momento que pronuncio mi desgraciada palabra favorita: depresión -. Así como tú me ayudaste una vez, permíteme ayudarte.

-Ayudarme…-murmure bajando la cabeza.

-Sabes, anoche luego de nuestra cena, me quede bastante desconcertado, pensando, sin dejarme de dar vueltas en la cabeza que debía hacer algo. ¿Y qué mejor que comenzar del buen modo con el pie derecho yendo a desayunar? Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió- y se echó a reír, con una mano en su nuca rascándose la cabeza, tontamente.

Ayudarme, genial, Taiyou pretendía ayudarme, ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser tan maravillosa en este mundo como eso? Recibir ayuda del sol naciente. Sol, Luna, estrellas… ¡demonios!

Apreté los ojos y chasque la lengua, rechinando los dientes. Tuve ganas de decirle que se dejara de payasadas, bueno, quizá y si busca ayudarme, pero yo no necesito, o mejor dicho, no quiero su ayuda, como se la he negado a los demás. Puede ahorrarse los esfuerzos en algo más productivo que tratando de arreglarme el corazón hecho añicos.

-Bueno, Taiyou, yo…

-¡Le encantaría acompañarte!- escuche detrás de mí, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre mis hombros, sobresaltándome. De la nada había aparecido la tía Kino, alegremente respondiendo por mí.

-¿Qué? Akinee…- le dije, viéndola de reojo con mi rostro descolocado -. ¿Qué haces…?- le susurre para que Taiyou no escuchara.

-¿En serio?- comento de pronto Taiyou emocionado.

-Sí, sí, es más, aquí tienes tus zapatos, una chaqueta y un gorrito para que te despreocupes del frio. Anda Tenma, sal, será divertido- y me lanzo las cosas a la cara prácticamente.

-Pero, Akinee, debo hacer unas cosas, no me puedo ir así nada mas- entre palabra me giraba, forzando mi mueca, tratando de transmitirle con mis ojos lo desaprobatorio de su comportamiento -. No puedo salir- y me gire viendo a Taiyou -. Aunque quisiera- y le sonreí dulcemente, fingiendo, dulzura.

-Pues aunque quieras no puedes quedarte- me contesto la tía Kino, cruzándose de brazos y al fin pareciendo seria.

-¿Y por qué no?- le cuestione retadoramente; ella solo bufo, soplándose el copete de la frente.

-Porque tendremos ¡remodelación intensiva!- y sonrió de nuevo -. Estoy sacando a todos de la casa- de improviso, pasaron a mi lado todos los jugadores adultos del equipo que entrena la tía Kino, junto a su viejo amigo Kogure, que me saludo, al igual que el resto de los habitantes de los diferentes apartamentos. Me quede con la boca abierta, viéndolos marcharse sin más -. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, Tenma, me agarro por sorpresa a mí también, así que no desaprovechen, vayan y diviértanse.

No tenía de otra más que aceptar la invitación de Taiyou, ¿acaso me quería en engorda? Apenas que lograba recuperar condición. Suspire derrotado, bajando la cabeza y viendo de reojo a un Taiyou muy feliz. No tenía elección, me subí de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Bueno, ya que…- fue la frase culminante que constantemente comencé a repetir a cada una de las preguntas y proposiciones que me hacia Taiyou. Desde esa primera mañana en la que se volvió inseparable.

Incluso una noche en la que volvíamos a casa luego de un activo día que pasamos dando la vuelta por la ciudad. Nos detuvimos en medio del puente; esa noche en especial estaba congelando, hacia un terrible frio que ni con mis dos abrigos, mi bufanda y guantes podía resistir, temblaba incontrolablemente, soplando en mis manos para calentarlas. Las salidas con Taiyou se hicieron recurrentes y diarias, cada mañana me lo encontraba esperándome en la puerta, con un elaborado plan de actividades para dicho día.

Al final terminaba convenciéndome, gracias a Akinee también, de salir y realizar el mar de cosas que prepara con anticipación y esmero para los dos. Y por supuesto estaba siempre presente la "ayuda" que trataba de brindarme a cada instante, con sus frases motivadoras y actos altruistas.

Ciertamente, su ayuda me estaba sirviendo, no exactamente del modo deseado, pero servía; mi ánimo ascendía con lentitud, ya no comía tanto y recuperaba condición, deje de esperar los mensajes de Kyosuke porque de alguna manera, Taiyou consiguió mi número y me llenaba la bandeja de entrada con cientos de mensajes que resultaban en su mayoría solo intentos absurdos por sostener una conversación que yo negaba brutalmente con mis respuestas cortantes y abruptas, además de llamarme en las noches y madrugadas; acabe abandonando mi móvil en un cajón, argumentando que se me perdió, aunque la verdad que era para ya no contestarle. Así que si Kyosuke me llamó o mensajeó, realmente no tengo la menor idea.

Taiyou podía llegar a ser una persona sumamente enfadosa, empalagosa, y lo que termine en osa, pero me reconfortaba pensar en que todo aquello lo hacía por mi bien, para devolverme la felicidad perdida y transformarme en el Tenma querido de hace un año.

"Taiyou es bueno, lo hace por ti", me repetía, y un calor abrasador llenaba mi pecho; "Taiyou es tu amigo, él solo busca tu bienestar", concluía y sonreía sutilmente. A pesar de todo el empeño, que la verdad yo mismo me empeñaba por salir de mi encierro, poca vida social y depresión, aunque me cueste pronunciar la palabra, lo cierto es que Tsurugi Kyosuke aún sigue muy presente en mis pensamientos.

Cuando la burbuja de felicidad en la que me hundía cada mañana junto a Taiyou, Akinee y los demás desaparecía en las noches que me iba a dormir, recordaba a Kyo y no me evitaba llorar, preguntándome si alguna vez él lloró por mí también.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde el partido contra Teikoku y la salida oficial de vacaciones y seguía sin saber nada de él, nada en las redes sociales, nada por parte de los demás; era como una sombra que desapareció extinguida por la noche, un recuerdo, a veces llegaba a pensar en que estaba alucinando y que yo nunca estuve con él, que jamás nos llegamos a amar, pero sacaba mi móvil y veía las fotos, comprendiendo que lo difícil apenas daba inicio, lo complicado de salir y dejar, abandonar y superar.

Lloraba hasta irritarme los ojos y dormía, para después, levantarme y sonreír como si nada mientras salía del brazo de Taiyou, Shinsuke, Aoi y el resto del equipo que poco a poco se incorporaba a mi vida; regresaba, volvía a ser el Tenma de antes, alegre, feliz, el capitán que todos querían, callándome la tristeza y ahogando las penas sobre la almohada.

Total, esa noche Taiyou me detuvo en medio del puente y contemplamos la vista por un rato, un rato que me pareció eterno por el incontenible frio que tenía. Luego me tomo del brazo, volteándome despacio y clavando sus deslumbrantes ojos en mí, que parecían habían tomado más vivacidad bajo el manto helado del invierno y las brillantes estrellas blancas.

Me miro por unos segundos, a duras penas le sostuve la mirada, era tan penetrante, que llegaba a intimidarme. Entonces comenzó, se me acerco de a poco, cortando la distancia entre nosotros, el vapor de su boca pronto chocó con el mío, sus ojos se fueron cerrando, me tomo con fuerza de ambos brazos, apretando el agarre con sus largos dedos. Por mi parte la sangre me subió al rostro y la respiración se me agitó, me iba a besar, era más que obvio, ¿Qué debía hacer, lo dejaba, o me negaba? ¿Me hacia el ofendido, o le correspondía?

En mi mente se atravesaron las imágenes y sensaciones del primer beso que me dio, de ese del que no dijimos nada y tomamos como incidente, este no podía categorizarse así, no era un incidente, era un acto hecho y derecho con alevosía y ventaja.

Finalmente sus labios rozaron con los míos y le correspondí, besándonos con una pasión impropia, una que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo, una que me recordaba a Kyosuke. Aunque no era igual, propiamente hablando, el beso de Taiyou me transportaba a un lugar tibio y agradable, un sitio donde el sol me golpeaba de lleno el rostro y me hacia sonreír sintiendo bajo mis pies el agua fresca del mar, a lo mejor me estoy drogando, no sé porque pensé eso; sintiendo y saboreando su boca, un dulce y exquisito sabor a marrasquino que me hizo suspirar involuntariamente sobre sus labios.

Al contrario, los besos de Kyosuke me lanzaban a un completo mar de sensaciones contradictorias y sabores distintos; sus labios me hacían flotar en nubes de algodón, con un frio viento envolviéndome el cuerpo, al igual que había veces en que me mandaban directo a témpanos de hielo ardientes que quemaban mi piel. Sus besos me sabían agridulces, como si comiera uno de esos dulces chinos rellenos de un saladito, o amargos, como un vino tinto.

Eran diferentes, completamente, y causaban en mí, cosas diferentes, obviamente.

Y entonces, como no sabían igual, mi complejo de culpa atacó y me sentí mal, me dolió, me sentí de pronto como un vulgar infiel, una mala persona sin corazón, sentía que lo estaba apuñalando y retorcía el cuchillo en su pecho; y de pronto, Taiyou me abrazo con fuerza, profundizando su beso, saboreándome.

Un choque eléctrico recorrió mi espina, y me aferre a su espalda, tomándolo con fuerza de la chaqueta, y fue que pasó; por un segundo me imagine que a quien besaba era a Kyosuke y no Taiyou.

Su cara frente a la mía y sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo. Era Kyosuke, pero no era.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por mi rostro y llore amargamente sobre sus labios. Taiyou se me separó, abrazándome y enterrando mi rostro en su pecho.

-Lo siento, Tenma, lo siento…- dijo, pero yo no podía escucharlo, lo único que podía hacer, era llorar, llorar y sentirme miserable, llorar y preguntarme, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Llegamos a casa cerca de las diez. Me había logrado calmar después de un rato, desahogándome en su pecho. Taiyou no dijo nada más que perdón, y yo me quede en silencio el resto del trayecto. Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta, las luces estaban encendidas aun, lograba ver la sombra de Akinee andar en la cocina de un lado a otro; Sasuke dormía en su casita.

-Gracias por todo- solté con la cabeza abajo, escuchando mi voz ronca, a modo de despedida. Tome la manija para abrir la puerta y Taiyou también lo hizo.

-Tenma- comenzó diciendo. No podía mirarlo, me era imposible, estaba avergonzado, eso había resultado tan engorroso, que dudaba si alguna vez pudiera verlo a los ojos de nuevo sin recordar ese momento, tratando de no materializar el rostro de Kyo otra vez.

Me quede quieto, dejando caer mis brazos a los costados; me sentía fatal, lo único que deseaba en esos instantes era tumbarme en la cama y continuar llorando. Taiyou no se inmuto, no pareció perturbado. Me tomo con delicadeza del rostro, levantándolo y limpiando el rastro de lágrimas secas en mis mejillas.

-Así está mejor- dijo, sonriendo de lado.

Me quede absorto y lo vi a los ojos, esos deslumbrantes ojos azules encendidos como velas en una habitación oscura, esos ojos tan amables y generosos, esos que no se desquitaron conmigo ni me mostraron la fea cara del rencor; tan puros, tan limpios. El llanto surgió de nuevo y las lágrimas salieron solas, perdiéndose en mi bufanda.

¿Cómo una persona tan maravillosa como Taiyou podía soportar a alguien tan desdichado como yo? No merezco su compasión, sus gestos ni halagos, soy la peor persona del mundo, no soy nadie frente a él, un simple mortal queriendo compararse con un Dios.

Taiyou seguía sonriendo, viéndome con dulzura, sosteniendo mi rostro, mientras yo trataba inútilmente de limpiarme.

-Ya todo estará bien, Tenma, veraz que las cosas mejoraran- pronuncio sin desdibujar su mueca, me dio un beso en la frente y se fue. Al parecer, Taiyou sabe algo que yo desconozco, y supuestamente, ahora si llegará lo bueno, todo será mejor.

¿Mejor? ¡Y un cuerno con lo mejor! Necesito un maldito psiquiatra, o a Kyosuke, más sencillo.

Respire profundamente, relajándome un poco, entre por fin.

La navidad, ese extraordinario y fabuloso día del año que todos esperamos con ansias, ese para pasarlo en familia, rodeados de amigos, ponche y regalos. La navidad llegó a la ciudad con unos espantosos y horribles aires invernales que te erizaban la piel y lograban mantenerte acurrucado en cama bajo las cobijas tomando chocolate caliente.

Esa noche la pasé encerrado en mi cuarto, como de costumbre, escuchando los villancicos del especial navideño que transmitían por televisión, acompañado de una gran taza de café y unos roles de canela recién hechos, junto a Sasuke que dormía en una esquina. La tía Kino organizó una espectacular cena, reuniendo a sus viejos amigos del Raimon, entre los que figuraba el entrenador Endou, su esposa, la enfermera Fuyuka, el ex Seitei Gouenji, su pequeña hermana una tal Yuuka, nuestro segundo entrenador Kidou con la profesora Otonashi, nuestro antiguo entrenador Kudou, y el resto de integrantes del Legendario Japón; era todo un espectáculo de celebridades en el comedor.

Los oía bromear, brindar, comer, bailar, y quien sabe que otras cosas más, pero era un verdadero escándalo. Me cubría los oídos con una almohada, cambiando de canal en cuanto comenzó Las Noches de Arena, hablando de lo deprimente que puede ser la navidad.

Ese día no había salido con Taiyou, olvidamos todo lo acontecido y decidimos, sin decidir, que continuaríamos como si nada hubiera pasado, pero era más que obvio que pasó y me sentía irritablemente incómodo con la sátira que cometíamos; así que no hablamos más del tema y todo es color de rosa, aunque mi cara de pocos amigos decore el marco de flores que nos adjudicamos diariamente.

Taiyou se había ido con su familia a pasar las fechas decembrinas en Saga, me invito, pero rechace la oferta, argumentando que no sería muy propio pasarla con gente ajena a mí. Papá y mamá me mandaron una postal y una caja de regalos, disculpándose por la ausencia; que novedad, ciertamente, me ha dejado de sorprender. Shinsuke también me llamo para que fuera a cenar a su casa, igual que Aoi y Shindou, se los agradecí y les dije que Akinee había realizado una espléndida cena y por ende no podía dejarla de lado. Lo entendieron y me desearon feliz navidad, y cuando la tía Kino entro avisándome que ya estaba lista la comida, le comenté que no me sentía muy bien, que lo único que quería era dormir, le di las gracias, rematando con un "me guardas recalentado y le das las felicitaciones a los demás por mi" fingiendo una sonrisa dolida, cerré la puerta con llave.

La verdad no deseaba ver a nadie, en especial a esa gente que está feliz, es feliz, vive feliz sin comprender la desgracia. Si, aún sigo de-pri-mi-do por Tsurugi Kyosuke.

Sentado abrasando mis piernas, viendo las noticias, saque el móvil del cajón, lo volvía a usar, Taiyou entendió el acoso de más, y revisé la red social, nada nuevo, nada del otro mundo. Bote el celular en la cama y me recosté sobre la alfombra, cambiando nuevamente el canal.

Las horas pasaban lentísimas, y el sueño no aparecía. A las doce menos seis, me acosté en la cama, bostezando finalmente con los ojos pesados. Apague el televisor y me acomode entre las mantas. Aun escuchaba las carcajadas en la estancia, y los fuegos artificiales hicieron presencia antes de tiempo. Maldije por lo bajo y prendí el radio.

Para mi fortuna, estaba un conductor haciendo la cuenta regresiva para las tan esperadas doce.

Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

-Feliz navidad…- murmure, y los gritos de júbilo resaltaron y retumbaron en la casa, los estallidos y las luces de colores brillaban vibrantes a lo lejos. Una navidad más, una navidad menos.

Enterré el rostro en la almohada, hastiado, tratando de acallar el ruido, lo cual resultaba inútil, eran tan agudos y fuertes, que sentía que pronto mis tímpanos explotarían. Tome el móvil y los audífonos, si iba a escuchar algo, sería algo de mi agrado. Apagué el radio y el celular vibro en mi mano, anunciando que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

Me mata la incertidumbre, ¿Quién podrá ser? Irónicamente hablando. Lo más probable es que sea de Taiyou o Shinsuke, quizá de Aoi, pero quien sabe, puedo sorprenderme.

Y de hecho, ver al remitente me hizo detener el corazón y sobresaltarme, haciendo que el alma se me escapara del cuerpo.

"Feliz Navidad, Tenma. Espero te la estés pasando bien, no sabes cuánto te extraño, deseo verte pronto. Te amo"

Tsurugi Kyosuke.

Fue una sensación tan extraordinaria, no tengo palabras para la mezcolanza de emociones vivaces que abordaron mi pecho durante las tres primeras veces que leí ese mensaje. Kyosuke se había acordado de mí, recordó que existo, ¡y aun me ama!

Salí de la habitación dando un portazo, con el rostro lleno de alegría, grite un enorme feliz navidad de buen humor, corriendo a abrazarlos a todos quienes estuvieran en la estancia. Porque nada en esos momentos podría quitarme la felicidad que sentía, el éxtasis; alucinaba y me revoloteaban mariposas en el estómago, quizá si este abusando de los antidepresivos, pero como fuera, yo estaba contento, y los buenos deseos de los invitados de la tía Kino solo lograron elevarme más en mi nube de algodón.

Luego de media hora felicitándonos, regrese a mi cuarto y revise el móvil de nuevo, esta vez tenía otros tres mensajes sin leer; uno de Shinsuke, otro de Aoi, y el ultimo de Taiyou, obviamente. El único que realmente me importaba esa noche era el de Kyo.

Casi sin respirar le conteste que igualmente pasara una feliz navidad, mis mejores deseos para él y su familia, rematando con un te amo y extraño, queriendo verle lo más pronto posible. Lo envié, y para mi desgracia, no contesto, logrando que la confusión apareciera y se desvaneciera mi emoción.

Trate de no tomarle la debida importancia, restársela al contrario, después de la hora inactiva que tuve el celular en mano, aunque por dentro estaba que me desgarraba las entrañas preguntándome, ¿Por qué diablos no me contesto? Deje de insistirme mentalmente y finalmente me acosté a dormir, supongo que lo que puedo hacer es esperar el regreso a clases y saber que pasa, pasó y pasara.

El año nuevo fue diferente; estuve solo, literalmente hablando. Regrese a mi desganado humor, deje de salir y pasaba las tardes en casa ayudando con las labores a la tía Kino, muy de vez en cuando, tenía visitas de Shinsuke y Aoi, pero nada más, era como un enfermo hospitalizado que no puede salir y que recibe visitas constantes de familiares al pendiente de tu salud. Kyosuke continuaba siendo un enigma, Taiyou seguía en Saga y Akinee se fue a América a pasar los últimos días del año al lado de sus amigos de la infancia, así que tuve la casa para mí solo. Muchas personas me invitaron a pasar con ellas la fecha, pero de nuevo dije que no, que estaba bien, que ya me las sabría arreglar. Pase el treinta y uno de diciembre sentado en el sofá de la sala viendo películas y comiendo. Ni siquiera recibe mensajes esa vez, todo fue tan triste, que preferí dormirme temprano.

A los dos días; Taiyou regreso de Saga muy sonriente cargado con bolsas de regalos y souvenirs. La noche anterior me envió un mensaje preguntando si podría recogerlo en el aeropuerto a las nueve, mi horario favorito; por lo general, durante las vacaciones me levantaba a las nueve y media, diez, diez y media, once, no más temprano. Dude, estuve a punto de negarme rotundamente con algún buen pretexto, pero después me dije que no estaría mal despabilarme de la zona, así que le conteste afirmativamente.

Allí estaba yo, parado frente a las escaleras eléctricas del aeropuerto de la ciudad con un pedazo de cartón donde escribí su nombre con grandes letras anaranjadas, para que se ubicara, por supuesto.

Lo vi descender lentamente, saludándome animado moviendo la mano enérgicamente en cuanto cruzo miradas conmigo. Me forcé una sonrisa y correspondí su gesto.

-¡Tenma!- grito emocionado, corriendo en mi dirección y acabando colgado de mi cuello -. Te eche de menos, Tenma, espero que tu igual- y se rio, una sonrisa cómicamente angelical.

-Claro- fue lo único que atine a responderle, desviando la vista y rascándome la nuca.

-¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo!- pronuncio de pronto, levantando sobre mi rostro la bolsa de regalos -. Espero te gusten, los compre especialmente para ti- y ahí estaba de nuevo su encantadora sonrisa. Sabía que me había sonrojado, comencé a sentir las mejillas arder y baje la cabeza apenado, ¿Cómo no estaría apenado? Él pensando en mí y yo, bueno, yo no pienso en nada de provecho, al contrario, me la vivo en mi mundo fantástico de trágicos recuerdos.

-Gracias, Taiyou, no sé qué decir…- las palabras quedaron atoradas en mi garganta, no tenía realmente que decir.

-Con ese gracias basta.

Y allí estaba de nuevo mi complejo de culpa.

Entre los regalos que Taiyou me trajo de la Prefectura Saga, había dulces típicos, no sé por qué fue lo primero en lo que pensó al acordarse de mí, una especie de kimono floreado, un balón de futbol artesanal hecho de cuerdas, unos cuantos llaveritos y una sombrilla que venía con un abanico color verde. Resulto bastante esplendido, y para rematar, luego de que lo recogiera del aeropuerto, nos fuimos a comer bento en un puestecito local.

Comenzaba a sentirme mal, sentía que lo utilizaba para mi conveniencia, hambre, más bien, para mis apetitos, y eso no me gustaba. Sabía perfectamente, luego de esos dos incidentes, que no fueron incidentes, que Taiyou pretendía más que una amistad conmigo, por no decir relación, y eso me dejaba inquieto, porque era más que evidente que yo aún no superaba a Kyo, y dudo si lo lograre.

Pero ¿Cómo decía que no, cuando ni siquiera había un si de por medio? Quizá me estoy yendo muy lejos y pienso demasiado, o toda esta farsa de ayuda es un disfraz muy conveniente para el cortejo, o los detalles de Taiyou son solo eso, detalles de amigos en difíciles situaciones que ocupan ayuda, y venga, yo no necesito ayuda, ¿y de cuándo acá los amigos se besan? ¡De nunca!

Ya podía confirmar todas mis sospechas.

-¿Y te la has pasado bien estos días, Tenma?- pregunto, sobresaltándome, saliendo de mis pensamientos abruptamente.

-Eh… pues, más o menos. Lo mismo de siempre.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y tú, que tal tus vacaciones?

-Bueno…- esa pregunta basto para tenerlo el resto del día relatándome el montón de cosas que hizo, lo genial que se la paso, y no evitándose el invitarme la próxima vez cada que decía que el lugar era realmente hermoso. Yo solo le asentía omisamente mientras comía -. En fin, esas fueron las vacaciones de invierno; mañana ya es lunes.

Y si, el hecho más grande de todos, era que mañana era lunes, valga la redundancia; regreso a clases. Volvería a las aulas de Raimon y a los entrenamientos de soccer, y por supuesto, vería a Kyosuke, si es que no se tomaba más días de asueto, lo que me tenía de los nervios y unos penosos retortijones me atacaron en la noche, no dejándome dormir.

La tía Kino volvió de América con más regalos, y como pude, la recibí entre quejidos y ladridos de un Sasuke contento de verla otra vez. Me preguntó que ocurría, y le dije que no me sentía del todo bien del estómago, pero que no era para tanto, que para mañana estaría como si nada, lo único que necesitaba eran horas de sueño profundo.

Mentí, porque mi alivio no llegaba, los minutos transcurrían rápidamente y yo aún seguía con mis dolores, hecho un ovillo en la cama. Llame a Akinee y me dio un té de manzanilla, lo que me dejo con un horrible sabor de boca y el estómago más revuelto que calmado; acabe en el baño.

Esa noche no pudo ser peor, además de levantarme con unas espantosas ojeras y un humor del carajo, las palabras de Kageyama en el entrenamiento matutino, fueron la cereza del pastel, la sombrilla que coronó mi vaso de desdicha y mal día.

-Tsurugi pidió permiso para ausentarse una semana más- el impacto de esas palabras en mi cabeza fue tan duro, que me tambalee mareado unos centímetros, sintiendo como un puño golpeaba mi pecho; mi corazón, que se había reparado poquito, volvía a molerse y sucumbir, lo sabía muy bien.

Kageyama continuo relatándonos que el profesor le comento a la clase respecto del permiso de Tsurugi, que se tomaría una semana más porque no le fue suficiente para arreglar sus problemas personales y familiares, claro, eso no lo dijo pero todos lo deducimos, pero que ya había vuelto de Hokkaido, que estaba en la ciudad.

Fantástico, así debía de empezar el maravilloso primer día luego de vacaciones, ¿en serio? Dios mío, debí haberme quedado en cama, ¿De qué sirve volver? ¡De nada! Maldición, Kyosuke, ¿Qué tanto tramas, qué está pasándote?

-Capitán- escuché llamarme a mi lado; estábamos en el campo, a la hora del entrenamiento, nos reunimos y escuchamos a Kageyama justo antes de empezar.

Estaba algo distraído, y me aparte de la conversación en cuanto oí que Tsurugi no vendría. Ahora no sabía que estaba haciendo allí realmente, ya no podía pensar con claridad, tenía tantas ganas de gritar, apretar los puños y golpear el suelo, me sentía impotente y abatido, ¿Qué diablos hago?

-Capitán- me hablaron de nuevo, estaba tan abstraído de todos, que esa simple palabra me sobresalto lo suficiente, sacándome un susto. Gire la vista, a mi lado, Kurama me observaba con su único ojo visible tan penetrante, que parecía quisiera atravesarme. Eso me intimido, y pase saliva duramente -. ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto, con su voz ronca y seca, libre de sentimientos, una voz que me dio escalofríos, tuve que voltear el rostro para que no viera mi mueca torcida, angustiante y resentida.

-S-si…- fue lo único que pude decir, lo único que salió de mi boca, en un hilo de voz tembloroso, cortado a punto que quebrarse, sollozante.

El entrenamiento comenzó y me fui a sentar en las escaleras. Le dije a Shindou y al entrenador Endou que no me sentía bien, que había pasado una mala noche, esa excusa se volvía mi mejor aliada, así que me aleje del grupo y senté en el segundo escalón.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, y circulaba por ella la misma pregunta sin respuesta, ¿Qué hago? Y sus derivaciones, ¿Qué debo hacer, qué hare, qué hago aquí, qué puedo hacer? ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición contigo, Kyo! ¿Por qué rayos no estás aquí, en serio hice algo malo para que ya no me quieras ver, soy yo de verdad el culpable? ¡Kyo!

A cada grito mental, apretaba los ojos con fuerza y me sujetaba la cabeza, presionando mis sienes, me dolía, no solo el pecho, la cabeza, los hombros, las piernas, estaba cansado física y mentalmente, no podía estar allí, no podía seguir así, no podía dejarme caer de nuevo a mi abismo sin fin, pero ¿Cómo lo evito, si no estás, Kyo?

Las lágrimas pronto hicieron presencia y resbalaron por mis mejillas abundantemente, solloce, puse las manos sobre mi cara y grite ahogadamente, tratando de disimular todo el sufrimiento contradictorio que se apoderaba de mí. Vivía en un mundo falso, triste, y horrible, vivía en mis recuerdos, en unos que trate de salvar pero me son imposibles alcanzar, un lugar hipócritamente sincero, un sitio sin él, sin el mayor de mis logros, sin mi amigo fiel, sin el amor de mi vida.

Me levante de un salto y hui, eso era lo que hacía últimamente, huir de las personas que buscan y encuentran en mí motivos para continuar, para seguir caminando, escalar y salir del pozo, pero solo huyo, corro, rápidamente escapo.

Eso hice, corrí lo más rápido que me fue posible, con mi visión nublada de lágrimas, simplemente, no podía quedarme allí; el peor retrato de los recuerdos que tengo. Escuche como gritaban mi nombre, y pasos acercarse, acelere la carrera y se perdieron a lo lejos. Era todo, ya estaba resuelto, no podía hacer nada más.

Doble en la entrada y tome la acera, chocando de lleno con una persona, terminando en el suelo con un fuerte golpe que me hizo quejarme. El llanto aun no cesaba, y solo logró aumentar por el dolor de mi caída. No me moleste en levantar el rostro y ver ahora con quien me había estrellado, lo más seguro es que fuera algún estudiante o maestro; pronto estiraran la mano y me preguntaran, "¿te encuentras bien?", a lo que responderé tratando de calmarme, que sí, para después continuar corriendo lejos.

Maldije por lo bajo y cubrí mi rostro de nuevo, no quería que me vieran, era humillante, tampoco me levante de inmediato, estaba adolorido, busque calma antes, y esa mano amiga que me ayudaría a levantar se tardaba mucho, me pareció extraño pero no dije nada.

Me dije mentalmente que ya era suficiente de estupideces, que bien choque contra un maleducado inepto; respire profundamente, limpiándome un poco la cara, levante la vista, y con lo que me encontré, me hizo cortar la respiración.

Tsurugi Kyosuke estaba parado frente a mí, viéndome estupefacto, inmóvil, desde arriba. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, nos quedamos en silencio con las respiraciones aun cortadas, viéndonos directamente a los ojos. La garganta se me hizo nudos y me quede sin aliento, no podía creerlo, simplemente, no cabía en mí que con la persona que me fuera a topar en mi huida seria Kyosuke, porque básicamente de lo que estaba huyendo en primer plano era de sus memorias.

Él de igual manera se veía realmente asombrado y confundido ante nuestro encuentro tan repentino, boquiabierto me veía contrayendo el rostro, con los labios temblorosos y secos; apretó los puños y pude apreciar como sus triangulares ojos amarillentos vibraron y se perdieron en los míos.

-Tenma- pronuncio tan formal, tan rudo, tan propio, que fue suficiente para mí: fruncí el ceño apretando los labios, en una mueca mezclada entre tristeza y regocijo, sollozando nuevamente. Me levante de un brinco, estrechando mi cuerpo al suyo tan fuerte como me fue posible, enterrando mi rostro en su pecho y llorando, ahora sí, libre, amarga y felizmente.

A veces suelo utilizar expresiones tan románticas en referencia a Kyosuke, que me sorprendo; "sus triangulares ojos amarillentos", ¿de verdad son amarillos? Triangulares sí, no se puede evitar, su hermano también los tiene así, y aunque se ha llegado a ofender una que otra vez cuando le comento bromista de cual cartoncillo armable te sacaron tus padres, no lo puede cambiar, así es de nacimiento. Y respecto del color, no sabría afirmarlo con certeza; una noche que se coló por mi ventana a escondidas, sus ojos centellaron en un verde fluorescente que me alucino e hizo perderme en ellos durante horas, mientras nos comíamos a besos bajo el manto en penumbras de la habitación, fulminantes e idiotizantes. Son rasgos tan distintivos de él, que lo hacen único e irrepetible.

Igualmente, Tsurugi se ha llegado a burlar de mis ojos, argumentando que parecen túneles profundos de capas iluminadas tenuemente desde la cima, dice que tienen tantas líneas oscuras, que es difícil deducir a donde estoy viendo, y que su color azul solo logran aparentar más el hecho de que estoy bizco. No estoy bizco, ciertamente, pero lo utiliza para desquitarse de que le dije rompecabezas de caja de sorpresas.

Muy poco importaba en esos momentos lo que cada uno pensara de los ojos ajenos, ya del cuerpo sería un tema completamente aparte con material inédito que no me permito a detallar; en cuanto nuestros ojos, miradas, vistas cruzaron, chocaron de una manera poco habitual, repeliéndose de inmediato, dejando de lado esa chispeante luz que encendía nuestros encuentros, ese encantador vestigio de amor que nos provocaba estar juntos. No había aparecido en cuando nos vimos.

Por ello me dedicaba a perder mis ojos al frente, en un punto inexistente del espacio, abrasando mis piernas, sentado sobre un banquillo del parque al lado de un árbol de cerezo. Kyosuke permaneció de pie, y nos quedamos en silencio.

Tenía miedo de decir algo, incluso de verlo, porque aquella ausencia de chispa, solo me indicaba que dejo de haber una conexión entre nosotros, que ese "tiempo", fue más que un simple "tiempo para remendar desbarajustes mentales", fue un término oficial.

Me negaba a aceptarlo, excusándome con que solo son delirios míos, la relación no se podía terminar de esa forma tan cruel, y sin sentido, ninguno de los dos había hecho algo malo para que acabara como el mal final de una adaptación cinematográfica de alguna novela, no así, así no.

Entonces, ¿Qué hacíamos los dos allí, sin hablar?

Kyosuke correspondió mi abraso a la salida de Raimon, me acaricio el cabello y clavo sus dedos esqueléticos en mi espalda, mientras yo me ocupaba en llorar sobre su pecho, susurrando cuan feliz y aliviado me sentía por encontrarlo de nuevo, después, con un rostro impávido, sin demostrar emoción alguna, me dijo que fuéramos al parque.

Me encontraba realmente desconcertado con eso, no por el haber ido al parque a sentarnos bajo un árbol sin pronunciar nada, sino con su expresión, su cara quieta y fría con la que me vio gélidamente, no expresaba nada, ni alegría, ni tristeza, nada, solo estaba allí, recargado sobre el tronco, cruzado de brazos viendo al frente también.

Había dejado de llorar poco antes de apachurrarme en el banquillo, y más que sentirme contento por verle otra vez, estaba triste… deprimido, confuso, extrañado y dolido. Ahora podía apreciar con claridad todo el asunto; Kyosuke no me extraño ni se alegraba de verme, no sentía nada por mí. Yo que tanto llore por él, ¿para esto? Ya podía pensar en que me consolaría con Taiyou.

Lo vi de reojo, fruncía el ceño y se mordía el labio inferior, vestía casualmente, y en la muñeca derecha traía puesta una venda; entrecerré los ojos y baje la mirada, preguntándome, ¿Qué debo hacer?

Pensar que esta vez, en definitiva, me he quedado solo, sin nadie que me ame, logro que una oleada abrumadora de dolor martillara mi pecho, un asfixiante dolor que me corto la respiración se apodero de mí, e hiperventile, sintiendo el picor de las lágrimas en mis ojos salir y resbalarse por mis mejillas nuevamente. Me restregué el rostro con el dorso de la mano, acallándome los gemidos angustiantes que se atoraban en mi garganta, dispuestos a salir en gritos.

-Tenma- lo escuche decir a mi lado, con ese tono inusualmente calmo sin sentimientos. Llore más fuerte sin contenerme, cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños.

Maldita sea, maldito dolor, ¿Por qué sufro tanto, por qué me daña de esta manera? Tantos errores que he cometido con tantas personas, solo esperándolo, esperándote, Kyosuke, ¿para qué me recibas así? ¿En serio mi martirio fue en vano? ¿De verdad perdí la gran oportunidad de rehacer mi vida sentimental con alguien genial, por ti y tu estúpida indiferencia? Culpándome noche tras noche de haberte empujado a la locura y no poderte sacar, cuando la realidad es que tu cavaste mi tumba y me enterraste sin preocupaciones, ¿en serio, Kyosuke, de verdad?

-¡Tenma!- alzo la voz, percibí en su tono molestia, y un dejo de irritabilidad me pico la columna, ¿ahora me vas a gritar?

Aparte la cabeza en dirección contraria; escuche su lengua chasquear y trono los dedos.

¡Suficiente! Me dije, suficiente de estas tonterías, me largo. Decidido, calmando el llanto, me levante aun con el rostro mojado, dispuesto a marcharme, en ese lugar ya no había nada para mí; pero antes de siquiera poder dar un paso, su mano se aferró a mi brazo, deteniendo cualquier movimiento que hiciera. Fruncí el ceño y le volví a ver de reojo, arrugaba las cejas también, la mandíbula le tembló y dijo entre cortado que no me fuera.

-No te vayas, por favor- repitió, y detecte suplica en su voz.

Las emociones en mi interior dieron un vuelco, el dolor y la tristeza se transformaron en ira y desesperación, para cambiar en esos instantes por sorpresa y estupefacción. Me gire con lentitud hasta quedar frente a él, tratamos de sostenernos la mirada, pero nos resultó imposible. Miro al cielo y yo al suelo. Nos quedamos en silencio.

Dirigí los ojos a su mano que aún seguía tomándome del brazo, estaba delgada, sus dedos, como dije antes, esqueléticos se contraían con fuerza a mi alrededor; disimuladamente mire su cuerpo, igual que su mano, había perdido demasiado peso, las costillas se le marcaban sutilmente por debajo de la playera roja, los huesos de los hombros sobresalían notoriamente y sus facciones cambiaron; los ojos caídos y hundidos marcaban unas sombras negras debajo, la piel seca y pálida, más de lo usual, seguido de sus labios partidos y agrietados. Se veía fatal.

El asombro regreso a ser depresión, mezclado con un irracional ataque de pánico que me abordo. Tuve ganas de abrasarlo, pero me contuve y apreté los labios. Kyosuke finalmente bajo la vista y la clavo directamente en mí, deslizando su mano hasta entrelazarla con mis dedos, dejándome guiar por la mano maestra, la apreté suavemente, sentía que si aplicaba un poco de fuerza, acabaría rompiéndola en pedazos.

-Lo lamento, Tenma, no debí haber escapado de esa forma, al menos, te lo hubiera dicho de frente- comenzó diciendo, y por fin pude apreciar sentimiento en su habla.

-Kyosuke…- levanto la mano, interrumpiéndome, continuo.

-No sé qué haya sido de tus días en mi ausencia, pero yo puedo decirte que los míos fueron un verdadero desastre. Hokkaido es horrible, todo está cubierto de nieve y hace un espantoso frio que te congela el cuerpo entero, de verdad que no extrañare para nada ese sitio. El pretexto que puse para mi permiso fue solo eso, un pretexto; la relación con mis padres empeoro. Supuestamente fuimos de visita con unos parientes y aprovecharíamos la estancia para reparar la relación, ¡pero todo fue una mentira! Ellos siguieron trabajando sin prestarnos atención, mi hermano y yo nos quedamos solos, nuestros parientes son igual de apáticos que ellos, verdaderas basuras- hubo silencio, suspiro cansado, humedeciéndose los labios, me tomo por los hombros -. Mentiría si dijera que no te extrañe, porque de verdad que lo hice, cada día, cada tarde y noche pensaba en ti, y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas tomar el primer barco de vuelta a la ciudad y poderte ver, pero no lo hice… no lo hice porque recordé nuestra última discusión, esa donde te grite terriblemente, me sentí tan culpable, viéndote como fingías una sonrisa aparentado que no te afecto. No te imaginas lo mal que me sentí, y me dije que no volvería a hacerlo, no volvería a gritarte ni acusarte de nada; me lo dije hasta que me lo creí.

-Kyosuke, yo… no sé a dónde tratas de llegar con esto.

-Espera, por favor… tal vez no utilizo las palabras correctas, pero lo que trato de decir es que… me fui para solucionarlo, para arreglarme, me he vuelto una persona desagradable, y lo último que quiero es que termines alejándote de mí por eso, que te enfades, hartes y me digas que se acabó, no quiero, Tenma, no lo soportaría; por ello me marche- Kyosuke hablaba tan enrevesado, que solo lograba confundirme más con todas sus palabras, en lugar de aclararme algo. Enarque una ceja, sin comprenderlo aún, Kyo me vio y negó, apretando los labios -. Lo que te dije es verdad, lo primero, respecto de cambiar.

-Ah…- exclame, pero volvió a interrumpirme.

-Hokkaido me sirvió para ver las cosas de otro modo, muchas otras que se aclararon satisfactoriamente, puedo decirte que me siento mejor.

"Pues no lo pareces", pensé, pero me lo guarde y lo seguí escuchando.

-¿Recuerdas nuestro viaje a Kyoto?- uf, como olvidar nuestro viaje a Kyoto, ciertamente, no me apetece rememorarlo -. ¿Recuerdas lo que paso?- y levanto la muñeca vendada. Torcí la mueca, no me gustaba acordarme de "esos" ayeres.

-Si- le dije, y antes de que siguiera hablando, levante las manos, agitándolas frente a su rostro para que se detuviera -. Espera, espera, ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con Kyoto? Creí que te habías ido para solucionar tus problemas emocionales y familiares, ¿a qué viene rememorar la vez que fuimos a Kyoto?

-Porque ahí nos prometimos algo- rodé los ojos, frunciendo el ceño y apartando la vista; promesas, promesas hemos hecho muchas, pero la de Kyoto exagero, y ese exageramiento se pasó de los límites -. Tenma, antes de tomar el barco, llamarte o incluso enviarte un mensaje, recordé la promesa y me vi la muñeca, entonces me dije que la cumpliría, y si para hacerlo debía aislarme de ti, eso haría, aunque doliera.

¿Aunque doliera? ¡Fue la cosa más espantosa que jamás he vivido estos últimos malditos días! Y él se lo pensó en una noche, que osadía.

-Mira- dijo de nuevo, y mi Tenma interior suspiro cansado, esto se estaba pasando de dramático, ¿dramático? Si tú eres el que se la paso viendo Sex and the City cada noche, cállate y escúchalo -. Mi hermano me ayudo a comprender todo eso de la edad de la punzada y estupideces de las siguientes etapas, me propuse a cambiar de actitud, al menos para ti, y controlar mis impulsos, me obligue a no contestarte de más la noche de navidad, y me dije que cuando volviera a verte, todo estaría solucionado, pero mírame ahora… - abrió los brazos, esperando a que dijera algo, pero no quise y me quede inmóvil en mi lugar, viéndolo. Suspiro cabizbajo, apretó los puños y los dientes, molesto; tenso los músculos y vi como su chaqueta volaba sobre sus brazos enclenques -. Al parecer no hice el suficiente esfuerzo, no puedo volver a ser el hombre del que te enamoraste…- miro a un lado, y sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas reflejadas.

-¡Kyosuke, no, no, Kyo, no!- me apresure a decir, agitando de nuevo mis manos frente a él -. ¿De qué hablas?- levanto la cara, mirándome sorprendido. Por mi parte relaje el rostro, y le dedique una delicada sonrisa, poniendo mis manos en su cuello -. Tu eres Tsurugi Kyosuke, desde el principio, sea como seas, tú sigues siendo el chico del que me enamore, el hombre que amo- sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, y una solitaria lagrima resbalo por su mejilla. Tuve ganas de llorar también, pero me contuve y sonreí, una verdadera sonrisa de felicidad se escapó de mis labios.

-Tenma- susurro, y sin pensarlo dos veces, acortamos nuestra distancia y nos besamos, un beso que había estado anhelando desde que lo vi parado frente a mí, un verdadero beso de amor.

Luego me conto el resto de la historia: tratando de "arreglarse", como se refería a sí mismo, solucionando sus cambios de humor repentinos y drásticos, se topó con Koori y Makari, jugadores de Hakuren, quienes lo invitaron a "pasar un buen rato" después de un entrenamiento, una extraña manera de liberar tensión y relajar el cuerpo: fumo opio.

Dijo que se sintió tan bien, que no fue la última vez que se vieron, acordándose de nuestro viaje, menudo Kyoto, y perdiéndose en el vicio. Yuuichi lo descubrió y por su bien, lo acuso con sus padres, que en ese momento no estaban del todo a disposición ni cercanos. Kyosuke, molesto, se enfrentó a él, y entre gritos, palabras de más se le escaparon de la boca, huyendo de la casa de sus parientes.

Paso horas escondido entre unos callejones fríos, hasta que finalmente reaccionó y se dijo que no podía echar todo a la basura de esa forma, no perdería a sus padres, hermano ni mucho menos a mí, así que regreso a casa. En ella, sus padres le esperaban, y se disculparon con él entre lágrimas, arrepentidos por no estar a su lado en ese momento tan difícil de la vida, pidiendo una segunda oportunidad para enmendar las fallas y comenzar desde cero con el pie derecho.

Kyosuke no estaba seguro y les dijo que lo pensaría. Fue cuando Yuuichi, un poco más entrometido que de costumbre, le dijo que aceptara la propuesta, que todos merecemos segundas oportunidades.

Accedió sin más y fue que pidió un segundo permiso en la escuela, para, ahora sí, solucionar sus problemas emocionales y familiares.

Cuando termino de relatarme todo lo que fueron sus vacaciones, que él no tomaba como vacaciones, las vacaciones son para disfrutarse, me volteo a ver seriamente, pidiéndome perdón por todo lo que había cometido en la última temporada, las peleas, los gritos, la falta de comunicación y tacto, al igual que esa ausencia de sentimentalismo y cursilerías que nos habían enamorado desde el principio, incluyendo también su corta adicción al opio.

-Tenma, espero que como yo les he dado una segunda oportunidad a mis padres, tú puedas darme una a mí, una para volver a ser esa pareja feliz a escondidas que tanto te gusta- sonreí de lado y le asentí, diciéndole que lo esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario, de preferencia no mucho, por favor, que estos días solo no son del todo de mi agrado.

Sonrió finalmente con tranquilidad y nos besamos nuevamente, antes de levantarse y verlo perderse a lo lejos en la calle.

* * *

 _¿Que les ha parecido? La continuación no tardara, espero._

 _¿Alguien ha leído Battle Royale? Lo estoy leyendo en pdf y hasta el momento es bueno, lo recomiendo, si ha alguien le gustan los juegos macabros._

 _En fin, nos leemos pronto._


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Actualizando de nuevo, Mundo Fanfiction! Me siento bastante feliz pero algo molesta, no me gusta hacer capítulos tan largos, y este, mi querido publico, este si es el mas largo hasta el momento; 13,407 palabras. Lo se, me siento mal, terriblemente, pero necesitaba, ocupaba que este capitula llevara todo lo que tiene, no me era sencillo dividirlo, aunque digamos que le quite unas cosas que de plano si sobraban._

 _Bueno, no les hago perder mas el tiempo, solo les doy gracias por leerme y comentarme, de veras que me hacen muy feliz. El siguiente capitulo tratare de subirlo lo mas pronto posible, y me parece sera el penúltimo._

 _ **Advertencias:** contiene una fuerte escena sexual, si, no quise ser explicita pero por desgracia resulto, no del todo como lo esperaba, pero salio, soy pésima para ese intento de lemon, creo que no son lo mio u.u quizá se hallen una que otra palabrota, espero no lo asocien con mi nacionalidad, repetición de palabras, y algunos párrafos que no concuerdan; hice mi mejor esfuerzo._

 _Sin mas, disfrútenlo._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece._

* * *

 **¿Problem?** _By Madoka_

 **4**

Once minutos es lo que dicen dura una relación sexual; no sé realmente si sea cierto o no, no tengo un reloj en la mano para cronometrarlo cada que la situación lo amerita, lo único que sé, es que en ese momento, ya sea prolongado o corto tiempo, uno puede decir lo que se le venga en gana, incluso incoherencias propias de un demente, hasta discursos para presidentes.

Las grandes ideas no solo surgen sentado sobre la taza del baño; también pueden presentarse como guturales gemidos de placer en la cama mientras le haces el amor a alguien. Eso es lo que pasa con Kyosuke, tiene la extraña manía de hablar cuando estamos teniendo relaciones; habla, y habla, y dice, dice cualquier cosa, lo primero que se le venga a la mente, y ahí me doy cuenta de que no está precisamente concentrado en que alcance el orgasmo.

Yo me dedico a suspirar, gemir y de vez en cuando a gritarle su nombre, o en ciertas ocasiones, a reprenderlo porque me dolió, o porque no estoy sintiendo suficiente, muy contrariado con él que aprovecha el instante para informarme de las ultimas noticias relevantes.

Como aquella vez que me dijo que le interesaba meterse al equipo de beisbol de la región, por mi parte, yo si estaba tan concentrado, que no capte su idea a la primera, creyendo que cuando se refirió a meter, sería otra cosa y seria en mí. Mi silencio lo interpreto como incentivo para seguir con su charla repentina, y siguió contándome sobre el grupo deportivo; que eran muy buenos, tenían excelentes uniformes, un compañerismo excepcional en circunstancias necesarias, entrenamientos con flexibles horarios, partidos los fines de semana y todo en un ambiente relajado, ameno y saludable: que quería entrar.

Y como no le estaba prestando la debida atención, mi respuesta fue, entre placenteros suspiros, que por supuesto, que sí, que entrara bien y profundo: al día siguiente lo mire con su uniforme nuevo como titular de Los Ocelotes Blancos.

A Kyosuke le gusta mucho el beisbol, se puede comprobar fácilmente con su uniforme blanco y azul, es fiel fanático de los Diamondbacks, y se la pasa viendo partidos extranjeros en el cable, cosa que desapruebo rotundamente porque incluso me obliga a verlos a mí también, aunque le insista que no me interesan, o que estoy aburrido y no le entiendo; le arrojo sutiles indirectas para que subamos la temperatura, provocándole con manoseos furtivos mientras tiene la vista al frente; solo me ve de reojo sonriendo altanero y me dice "estamos a un out de ganar, espera un poco", y esa es siempre su respuesta, a pesar de que acaba de empezar el juego o el equipo vaya perdiendo, me dice eso y yo no puedo defenderme, porque abusa de que no lo comprendo del todo. Además de que si no está en el club de futbol entrenando, o en su defecto, malgastando energías conmigo, lo puedes encontrar en algún diamante practicando bateo.

Terminó siendo muy bueno en su equipo, todo un pequeño profesional de la región infantil, no recuerdo exactamente qué posición juega, algo así como parador en corto, no sé, quizá yo también sea deportista y todo lo que quieran, pero soy más futbolista que otra cosa.

He intentado muchos otros deportes que no me han satisfecho, llenado mis expectativas ni dejádome con un buen sabor de boca. Un claro ejemplo es la vez que mire por televisión el Tour de France; me dije que tenía una bicicleta, que no se veía tan difícil, que va, solo pedalear y ser más rápido que los otros. Así que con esa idea en la cabeza, salí tomando la bicicleta de la tía Kino y andando camino arriba.

Sentir el aire fresco golpearte el rostro, ver tu alrededor como toma esa forma abstracta llena de colores, escuchar a lo lejos cada uno de los coros del ambiente, son sensaciones reconfortantes y maravillosas, andar en bicicleta, con la velocidad de por medio, me hacía sentir bien, vivo, recordando las carreras en el campo de soccer, teniendo a tus compañeros detrás, al lado y enfrente tuyo apoyándote, era increíble.

Me gustó mucho andar en bicicleta, me dije que lo haría más seguido.

Estaba tan sumergido en mis meditaciones mentales, que no vi la curva que se aproximaba frente a mí; era una inclinada cuesta abajo. Entonces el pánico me sobrevino y tuve escalofríos en todo el cuerpo, tensando mis músculos, apreté con fuerza el manubrio y marque lo más que pude los frenos, sintiendo la caída bajo las ruedas, torcí la bicicleta para evitar más movimiento.

Lo cual fue una pésima decisión y termine cayendo de boca al suelo.

El asfalto estaba duro, muy duro, y la bicicleta bastante pesada, pues acabo sobre mí. Con los brazos temblorosos me incorpore, viendo debajo de mí, el reguero de sangre que salía de mi boca, provocado por haber caído directamente de cara sin meter las manos y un diente roto que me ardió como mil demonios.

El horror se apodero de mí y comencé a llorar, eso sí que me había dolido, no solo física, sino también emocionalmente, tanto que me estaba gustando el ciclismo, ¿para qué me haga esto? Fue como una apuñalada por la espalda.

A duras penas me levante, quitándome de encima la bicicleta, por suerte no hubo nadie cerca que me viera y se burlara, o me ayudara, mejor dicho. Tratando de calmarme, agarre la bicicleta y mi trozo de diente roto y fui a la casa de Kyosuke, que casualmente me quedaba cercana.

Toque su puerta desesperadamente, molido en lágrimas y dolor; me abrió, quedando completamente pasmado ante mi imagen desaliñada. Balbuceante le dije lo que había sucedido, esperando palabras bonitas de consuelo y que se ofreciera a llevarme al hospital, o al dentista, no sé; para recibir como respuesta unas sonoras carcajadas que escupió en mi cara. Se echó a reír sin más.

Me quede congelado, figurativamente, aturdido por la acción, aun con mi pedazo de diente en la mano y la sangre manando de mi boca a chorros.

Fruncí el ceño desaprobatoriamente, diciéndome mentalmente que se fuera muy lejos a lo más alto de una montaña a chiflarle a su madre, que bien podría atenderme yo solo y no ocupaba de la ayuda de este idiota que se burla de mi descaradamente.

Me di la vuelta indignado para marcharme, pero el chico reacciono milagrosamente a tiempo y me sujeto del brazo; aguantándose las risas y lágrimas, me dijo que lo sentía, que subiera al auto, que me llevaría a urgencias, viéndolo como tomaba las llaves del coche de sus padres y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Con un puchero de enojo nada disimulado, me subí al auto y nos fuimos directo al hospital. Desde la sala donde me atendían, no dejaba de ver furtiva y fulminantemente a Kyosuke sentado en la sala de espera leyendo una revista, pensando en que me las pagaría, o si, claro que me las cobraría.

Hasta el momento, no puedo decir que ya me las cobre, pero cada que me veo en el espejo y sonrío, puedo apreciar la forma y el color incorrectos en el diente que me pusieron reemplazando el roto que acabó en la basura, junto a la bicicleta y mis ganas de participar en el Tour de France.

En otra ocasión, fui con Hayami y Hamano a pescar, ya no involucraría indirectamente a Kyosuke en mis intentos por ser más deportista, así que invite a Shinsuke y Shindou para que me acompañaran.

Fue un completo desperdicio de tiempo, sentado sobre un banquito de madera con la caña en las manos, nada picaba mi anzuelo, logrando que mis ilusiones por alguna vez convertirme en buen pescador, se derrumbaran y carcomieran de envidia, pues a todos les iba de maravilla con sus pescados, incluso Hayami pescó muchos más que yo; uno, porque yo no pesque ninguno en la hora y media que estuve allí plantado.

En el lugar nos encontramos a Ichino y Aoyama, quienes me estuvieron aconsejando sobre como transmitirles sentimiento a los peces para que mordieran, y no sé qué tantas tonterías más, porque los deje de escuchar en cuanto hablaron sobre su antiguo equipo de futbol.

Hasta Shinsuke tuvo más suerte que yo, y eso que ni siquiera le gusta tanto el pescado. Uno bastante gordo le pico el anzuelo, y como no tiene la suficiente fuerza, se estaba yendo de boca al agua. Me apresure y lo tome de los brazos para ayudarlo, pero no sé qué tenía ese pez, esteroides, me imagino, que de un jalón, nos tiró directamente al estanque.

Además de la humillante escena y la pérdida del buen espécimen, tuvimos que soportar el regaño de la señora que atiende, argumentándonos que esto no era una piscina, que bien pudimos habernos ido a la pública que está a unas cuantas cuadras.

Ese día no pudo haber salido más mal; me equivoque, Kyosuke me llamo en la noche y me pregunto, ya que el adorable y buen amigo Shindou le conto. En cuanto le escuche la primer risa, colgué el teléfono y lo apague, esa vez no soportaría sus burlas, en definitiva.

Ya podía tachar de mi lista la pesca.

Así lo estuve intentando con varios deportes más; el volibol, el baloncesto, sumo, rugby, de ese último me arrepiento porque me dejo maltrecha la columna; ping pong, tenis, entre otros tantos que ni recuerdo, pero me dejaron terribles experiencias que no quisiera revivirlas, y en todas ellas, tenía las burlas de Kyosuke, que ya me eran habituales, diciéndome que me rindiera, que para qué buscaba otro deporte si tenía el futbol, y en ese soy de los mejores. Rematando con "y si estabas buscando un deporte, ¿Por qué jamás me pediste a mí que te enseñara beisbol?".

Esa conversación la estaba evitando.

No quería practicar beisbol porque él ya lo hacía, además, le adquirí un odio irracional por su culpa, no me pondría a jugar con un bate y una pelota a estas alturas. Le agradecí la oferta y le colgué.

Una noche de sábado, me quede hasta tarde en su casa jugando videojuegos encerrados en su habitación. Como siempre no se encontraba nadie, y regresábamos de ir a ver a Yuuichi en el hospital. Me tumbe en su cama con el control en la mano, concentrado en la pantalla, mientras él comía de un pequeño tazón arroz frito con brochetas de camarón que pedimos a domicilio para cenar.

Se me recostó en las piernas, viéndome jugar.

-Tenma- dijo de pronto, entre sus bocados de arroz.

-Mande- le conteste sin voltearlo a ver, perdido en el juego.

-Estaba pensando- dijo, colgando la frase, como queriendo ponerle misterio. Por mi parte estaba tan concentrado en la matanza de zombies que básicamente no me interesaba mucho lo que quisiera decirme, pero debía sonar interesado, por supuesto, así que le pregunte.

-¿En que estabas pensando?

-Mañana- y seguía cortando la oración. Me ponía de los nervios cuando hacia eso, no leo mentes ni predigo el futuro, ¿Por qué piensa que se a lo que se refiere? Suspire y le insistí.

-Mañana es domingo… ¿juegas?- y recordé que los domingos por lo regular jugaba con su equipo de beisbol. Para mi fortuna, le atine, asintió.

-Así es, y no solo es cualquier juego; jugamos la final para el campeonato regional. Si ganamos, podríamos ir a Okinawa al torneo.

-¡Que padre!- exclame, sin siquiera pensarlo; ya tenía de frente a un zombie mordiéndome el cuello.

De inmediato, Kyosuke noto mi indiferencia y falta de atención a su charla, y me volteo a ver con una ceja enarcada.

-Sabes a lo que me estoy refiriendo con eso, ¿verdad?

-Oh…- dije, colocando pausa al juego y bajando el control poniéndole finalmente la debida atención -. No, pero seguro puedes explicarme- y sonreí. Kyosuke suspiro, rascándose la nuca y dejando el plato en el marco de la ventana; se me fue encima, apretándome contra su cama.

-Seguro…- repitió despacio, un poco cabizbajo; después de todo, Kyosuke es humano y tiene sentimientos, que en claro ejemplo, puedo llegar a herir.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos, Kyo, ¿no me quieres explicar? Me he estado portando muy mal, deberías enseñarme buenos modales- comencé a susurrarle provocativamente, alternando mis besos de su boca, a sus mejillas y cuello.

Podía sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de Kyosuke, se había ofendido. Usualmente, cuando se ofende, por x razón, se pone rígido y aparta la mirada, sin corresponderme nada y poniendo cara de no interés, así como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Pase mis manos libremente por su espalda, metiéndolas por debajo de su playera, acariciando su piel fría y suave, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su trasero, donde comencé a masajearlo con delicadeza, ocupándome de su cuello a mordidas. Baje un poco más las manos, delineando sus piernas, luego las moví al frente, topándome su entrepierna, allí, introduje una por debajo de su pantalón, sintiendo la erección venirse, lo empecé a masturbar.

Justo ahí, Kyosuke me tomo con fuerza de ambas muñecas y las aprisiono al lado de mi cabeza, reteniéndome bajo su peso. Me quede sorprendido por el repentino cambio de acontecimientos, sin decir nada, lo mire a los ojos, esos ojos que se posaban en mí seriamente, me hicieron pasar saliva nervioso.

-Tenma- murmuro, sin despegar de mi esa afilada mirada, y con un tono demasiado duro.

-¿Qué pasa?- fue lo único que atine a decir sin sonar temeroso, eso no me estaba gustando. Gire los ojos en ambas direcciones, sude frio y sonreí nerviosamente.

Finalmente Kyosuke suspiro derrotado, soltándome e irguiéndose, quedando sentado sobre mi regazo. Me incorpore también viéndolo confundido.

-Sabes exactamente lo que te quiero decir, ¿Por qué lo evitas?- sus ojos volvían a ser normales, normal para él, y su voz ronca regresaba a la seriedad y sentimentalismo rudo de siempre.

-No lo estoy evitando- me excuse, volteándome a otro lado. Sabía perfectamente a donde conducía la conversación desde el inicio, pero me rezagaba totalmente para no afrontarla. Desde hace mucho que Kyosuke me invita a sus partidos de beisbol, bueno, en realidad desde que comenzó a jugar me ha estado insistiendo en que lo vaya a ver, pero yo le respondo negativamente, buscando cualquier pretexto para no asistir.

Y no es como que no lo quiera y por eso no vaya, o me moleste que juegue, no, solo que, no sé, no me dan las suficientes ganas ni motivos para ir. Cosa que llega a deprimir severamente a Kyosuke, pero lo repongo con algún trato especial, si es que se sabe a lo que me refiero.

Aunque esta vez, era realmente importante para él que fuera, eran las finales para la regional, y que más quisiera que su amado fuera a animarlo. Y mi complejo de culpa atacaba. Pero no quería ir, no quiero ir, no me gusta el beisbol, independientemente de que Kyo juegue, no me gusta ni me gustara. Pero a veces hay que hacer sacrificios por las personas que se aman.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, viendo la nada con la cabeza baja, sabía que si alguien debía hablar primero, ese sería yo.

Respirando profundamente, me levante y lo tome del rostro, obligándolo a que me viera.

-Kyo, sé que quieres que vaya… es importante para ti, ¿no?- Dios, pero que mal pregunta, me lo recrimine mentalmente, sacudí la cabeza y lo volví a ver -. Y si es importante para ti; para mí también lo será- sonrió de lado, le correspondí el gesto, besándonos, y por fin pude volver a jugar.

El domingo me levante con unos indescriptibles ánimos demasiado disimulados con mi cara de pocos amigos. Pase la noche en casa de Kyosuke, este se había levantado a las ocho de la mañana, cosa que no me agrado del todo, era fin de semana, no se supone que me deba levantar temprano, escuchándolo como se arreglaba para su gran partido, jugaría a las diez, y yo aún seguía botado sobre la cama envuelto en las sabanas tratando de conciliar el sueño que no pude adquirir en la noche por su sin fin de habladurías que normalmente se le escapaban durante nuestros actos sexuales: Kyosuke amanecía de maravilla, le sentaban bien, yo amanecía de malas, me caían pesimamente.

A regañadientes me tuve que levantar luego de media hora soportando sus reclamos de que me pusiera en pie, que odia llegar tarde. Me metí en la ducha y el agua estaba helada, no ayudando para nada a mi condición, y para rematar la mañana, ni siquiera desayune, eso sí que era malo.

Nos fuimos a pie hasta el campo, que se encontraba como alrededor de quince cuadras de su casa. No evite verlo reprochante cada que tenía oportunidad. Llegamos al lugar, y para mi mayor asombro, ya había gente; las gradas se llenaban de a poco y los jugadores calentaban. Varios saludaron de lejos a Kyo mientras nos acercábamos, me señaló una parte de las gradas del lado de su equipo y me indico que me fuera a sentar.

-¡A sus órdenes, jefe!- le dije en tono sarcástico que salió solo, realmente no quise demostrarle mi disgusto, haciéndole una señal de saludo militar. Kyosuke enarco una ceja pero no dijo nada, me palmo el hombro y se fue, teniendo que irme yo también a sentar.

Y la primera regla que aprendí al ir a ese partido, es que a lo único que los espectadores van, es a comer. Todos, a donde se quisiera ver, estaban comiendo algo, desde pan hasta papas fritas, gaseosa, comida casera llevada en topers, golosinas diversas, en fin, toda una tienda de abarrotes se podría haber alzado al lado del campo. Por ende tuve que adaptarme y disfrutar de una manzana acaramelada que me obsequio una anciana que se sentó a mi lado.

La mujer, que no recuerdo su nombre, era muy amable, platicadora y adorable. En cuanto me vio, se me acerco y comenzó a hablar, de cualquier cosa, preguntándome por igual, pero sobre todo hablaba del juego, obviamente, diciéndome que cada domingo iba a ver a su nieto que juega con Kyosuke, del cual desconozco, o mejor dicho, no recuerdo su nombre tampoco.

Me dijo que no me había visto antes, y le respondí que era la primera vez que iba, que un amigo me invito a apoyarlo, no le diría que salía con Kyosuke y me rogo que lo acompañara, bueno, no exactamente me rogo, pero me gusta como suena. La señora asintió sin sospechas y siguió chachareando de lo lindo como si nada.

No entendía del todo el desarrollo del juego, pero por lo que se veía, y escuchaba, no les estaba yendo tan bien a los Ocelotes. Desde las gradas podía ver la molestia de Kyo, refunfuñaba y se gritoneaba a cada rato con otro muchacho. Durante una bateada, cabe destacar que Kyosuke es un majo, se lucia moviendo de un lado al otro el bate, incluso haciendo malabares, encantando a las chicas en las gradas que suspiraban viéndolo. Solo pude negar con la cabeza, esa sí que me la desquitaría en la casa. Total, el chico con el que se había estado gritando se encontraba en primera base, y Kyo lanzo un "hit" tan alto, que ambos salieron corriendo lo más rápido que les fue posible, por desgracia, atraparon la pelota y fue "out", eso me lo estaba explicando la señora, por supuesto.

Sacaron a Kyosuke pero el tipo estaba entre primera y segunda, corriendo de un lado al otro para que no le marcaran out, y justo estaba por volver y salvarse, se detuvo, sin más, ni corrió ni hizo nada, y lo tocaron, sacándolo también. Su equipo estallo en gritos, junto con la tribuna que lo abuchearon por no haberse movido. Acabando la entrada y llevándolos a la baja en el marcador.

Todo el equipo estaba furioso, pero en especial Kyosuke, diciéndole que había perdido una tremenda oportunidad por alcanzarlos, que acaso no se daba cuenta de la importancia del juego. Estaba hecho una fiera.

Terminaron por perder el encuentro, y por la culpa del chico que no corrió. Me pareció excitante el evento, ciertamente, entretenido y llenador, pues me la pase comiendo, claro, a pesar de que no ganaron. Le agradecí a la señora la compañía y me despedí, acercándome a la banca del equipo para ir por Kyosuke.

Ahí pude distinguir como le gritaban al pobre muchacho, que no se defendía, extrañamente, solo asentía sin tomarle importancia. Kyosuke aún seguía molesto, y se le enfrento a empujones, a lo que el otro no se echó para atrás y dieron inicio a una disputa no solo verbal sino también física. El resto de sus compañeros trataban inútilmente de separarlos, y viendo que no surtía efecto, decidí colarme, tomando con fuerza a Kyosuke de la cintura, jalándolo y susurrándole en el oído que se detuviera.

El chico le planto un puñetazo en la mejilla, y Kyo se lo devolvió con un punta pie en la rodilla que lo tumbo al suelo, acabando oficialmente con la pelea. El entrenador los reprendió por el mal comportamiento y tuve que llevármelo del brazo aun sin poder contener su ira.

En el trayecto no se pudo evitar mascullar airado cuanto detestaba a aquel chiquillo que decía no servía para nada y solo estaba para echar mierda al palo, eso dijo él, seguido de comentarios sobre que ya no volvería a ir a jugar por su culpa, y porque quedaron fuera de juego esta temporada.

-Es un maldito idiota, ni siquiera sabe jugar; solo lo ponen de titular porque todos los domingos va su abuela a verlo y no quiere decepcionarla- en cuanto escuche esas palabras me quede estático, con un choque eléctrico recorriendo mi columna.

-Ay…- solo pude exclamar, preferí entonces callarme mis comentarios, para seguir caminando mientras escuchaba sus quejas.

¿Y cómo por qué vienen a mi memoria todos estos acontecimientos pasados que a simple vista no parecen tener ninguna relevancia? Muy sencillo.

Luego de ver la silueta de Kyosuke desaparecer entre los árboles de invierno y la calle, escuche claramente como me llamaban por detrás. Naturalmente, como se es de esperar, me voltee para corresponder el saludo, pero al ver de quien se trataba, desee que la tierra me tragara, literalmente, con la última persona con la que me hubiera gustado toparme en esos instantes estaba de pie junto a mí, sonriente con una dona a medio comer en la mano y una boina militar.

-¡Hola, Tenma!- me saludo animadamente Taiyou, con su habitual encantadora sonrisa desinteresada.

Casi se me detiene el corazón, me habría gustado un infarto en esos momentos, el alma me cayó a los pies y la sangre se me coagulo en el cuerpo, tensándome y no dejándome mover, me quede helado, figurativamente, aunque bien pudo haber sido literal, porque estaba haciendo demasiado frio, y yo andaba muy tranquilo con el uniforme de Raimon.

Me quede sin aliento ni habla, la garganta se me hizo nudos y sentí el estómago revuelto. Taiyou estaba allí, comiéndose una dona como si llevara en el parque más de diez minutos, y si era así, lo más probable es que me haya visto u oído hablar con Kyo, y eso sería devastador.

O tal vez exageraba, bien pudo habérsela comprado en algún otro lugar y no exactamente en el puesto ambulante que estaba a siete metros de distancia frente a mí en el parque, caminaba calmado por aquí y me vio, acercándose a saludar, no pudo haber sido todo un drama.

Aun así, me puse nervioso, ¿y si me escucho, o me vio? ¿Qué hago, qué digo, cómo actúo?

-Tenma ¿estás bien?- me cuestiono enarcando una ceja y tocándome el hombro, su repentino contacto me hizo sobresaltar, sacándome del estupor por unos segundos. A decir verdad, Taiyou no aparentaba nada, se veía como siempre, feliz de la vida; tampoco vendrá con cara de pocos amigos, por supuesto.

-¡Ah! Sí, sí, estoy… bien- pase saliva duramente y desvié la vista. Sentí un leve hormigueo en la espalda y sude frio.

-¡Menos mal! Hace rato que te veo aquí en el parque.

-¡¿Qué?!- le pregunte sin disimular mi exaltación. Entonces todo estaba confirmado, me había visto con Kyosuke, ¿Qué habría visto, habría escuchado?

¡Y que importa, Tenma! Así le quedara más que claro que no tienes intensiones de separarte de Tsurugi, y que él bien se puede conseguir a alguien más.

¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Pero si Taiyou solo es tu amigo!

¡Un cuerno con ese amigo! Tú mejor que nadie sabe cuáles son sus intenciones.

Sí, pero, de cualquier forma no me gustaría que hubiese visto algo, sabes, se supone que es secreto.

¿Y cuándo saldrás del closet, cuando se acabe la moda de las fotos multicolor en la red social, o cuando legalicen los matrimonios homosexuales en Japón, eh?

¡Demonios, cierra la boca!

-¿Tenma?- me llamo de nuevo Taiyou, sacándome otra vez del estupor; discutir con mi Tenma interno es cansado y frustrante, debo de estar teniendo delirios emocionales por la situación.

-Ah, Taiyou, perdón… divague- fue lo único que atine a responderle, mordiéndome el labio nervioso y jugueteando con mis dedos, sin querer verlo.

-Descuida, suele suceder- y ahí estaba de nuevo su sonrisa reconfortante, esa sonrisa me estaba gustando, últimamente, me hacía sentir un abrasador calor en el pecho, y extrañamente, se me transmitía, sonriendo como idiota sin motivo alguno, como bien lo hago -. Hace rato que llegue al parque y te mire sentado en el banquillo, me quise acercar a saludarte, pero vi que hablabas con alguien, no sé con quien, no le preste atención, así que me fui a dar una vuelta. Me compre una dona y cuando cruce de nuevo por aquí te mire solo y vine- soltó simplemente, sin deformar su mueca.

Pude respirar aliviado, después de todo, Taiyou solo paso y no le tomo interés a mi asunto, me alegro, no sabría que decirle si preguntaba algo.

-Ya veo- baje la cabeza, ahora me sentía culpable por mi actitud, pero no pude pensar en otra cosa ya que Taiyou coloco su mano en mi brazo, tomándolo con cariño. Levante el rostro con sorpresa, perdiéndome en sus brillantes ojos azules que denotaban ese ameno y considerado afecto hacia mí, sin prejuicios ni tapujos. Sentí de pronto mis mejillas arder, estaba apenado.

-Entrenabas ¿no?- le asentí, apartando la mirada, este amplio su sonrisa y supe de inmediato que mi cara se había puesto rojísima de vergüenza -. Pues vamos- dijo, me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos hasta el campo de Raimon.

¿Por qué permito este tipo de consideraciones, por qué me pongo nervioso, apenado y me sonrojo, será acaso que, pudiera estarme enamorando de Taiyou, sus obsequios, su atención, su afecto?

Eso no puede ser, yo amo a Kyosuke, y se puede demostrar viendo todo el sufrimiento que viví esperándolo, y ahora que vuelve, no puedo no interesarme en él, acabar, ya no quererlo, es ilógico.

Pero como leí alguna vez "si te enamoras de dos personas; quédate con la segunda. Porque si de verdad amaste a la primera, no te hubieras enamorado de la segunda", eso no puede estar pasando conmigo, me rehúso a creerlo. Yo amo a Kyo, no lo estoy dejando de amar, y por Taiyou solo siento… ¿Qué siento por Taiyou, realmente?

Taiyou es mi amigo, me cae muy bien, es bueno conmigo, y apegado, sobre todo en estos últimos días. Me confía las cosas y es verdaderamente esplendido en ocasiones, como cuando me invita a comer; me dice, "pide lo que quieras, no te preocupes", o cuando pasamos al lado de una dulcería, "te gusta el chocolate, ¿no? Vamos, te comprare uno", y terminamos saliendo de la tienda con medio kilo de dulces.

Ciertamente, en el pasado ayude mucho a Taiyou, según él, a mí no me lo pareció, así que solo devolvía el favor; me admira, debe ser gratificante mi presencia.

¿Y eso es todo?

Bueno, cuando sonríe, como dije antes, el pecho se me comprime de emociones, del buen modo, y me hace sentir felicidad, genuina felicidad. Cuando recibo sus mensajes en la mañana deseándome un excelente día, los comienzo con el pie derecho.

Él es una persona increíble; gracioso, ocurrente, divertido, te sabe sacar una sonrisa a cualquier costo, aunque tenga que hacer alguna payasada, la hace con tal que verte reír. Es un artista nato, te canta y actúa, además de motivador y generoso: un estuche de monerías, en pocas palabras.

Oh, cielos, no puedo negarlo, es más que evidente; me estoy enamorando de Taiyou.

De vuelta en el entrenamiento, Shindou me aparto del campo para hablar, preguntándome si me encontraba bien, que se quedaron muy preocupados al verme marchar de esa forma, y que de igual manera, el entrenador Endou quería conversar. Le conteste con que estaba bien, ahora sí, creíble, que ya podían dejar de lado las angustias, que de ahora en adelante, las cosas conmigo estarían mejor, y le pedí por favor, que se lo comentara al entrenador él mismo, no deseaba enfrentar a nadie, mucho menos repetir las cosas.

Me respondió afirmativamente y volvimos al juego, donde mire como Taiyou regateaba y anotaba, junto a los alegres gritos de emoción del equipo. No pude evitarme una sonrisa de idiota en la cara, las cosas mejorarían, como lo había dicho Taiyou, en definitiva, irían mejor desde ese punto.

A las dos horas, el entrenamiento acabo, con los rostros contentos y sudorosos, los ánimos al tope de la frente; antes de despedirnos y tomar cada quien por su lado, Taiyou pidió cortésmente si podía venir cada miércoles a practicar con nosotros, a lo que, con el permiso del entrenador, todos respondimos felizmente con un sí.

-¡Muchas gracias!- dijo Taiyou, y una cálida sonrisa adorno su rostro, haciéndome sentir tranquilo.

Me acompaño a casa, hablando de un montón de cosas diferentes durante el trayecto. Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta de la barda cuando llegamos, cruzando miradas.

-Gracias por acompañarme- solté simplemente, dándome vuelta para entrar, en ese momento, me tomo del brazo, deteniéndome. Lo voltee a ver intrigado, pero toda esa duda desapareció cuando volvió a sonreír dulcemente.

-Tenma, ¿No te gustaría acompañarme el viernes al beisbol?- me quede completamente petrificado ante sus palabras, ¿había escuchado bien, dijo beisbol en serio?

Parpadee confuso, sin creérmelo aun, pensando en que había escuchado mal y que dijo otra cosa, pero no, repitió su pregunta: si quería acompañarlo el viernes al beisbol.

-¿Hablas en serio?- le cuestione sorprendido, si escuche bien, a lo que me contesto con que un primo suyo juega en el equipo de la región, y que lo invito al juego, así que decidió invitarme a mí también para no ir solo.

Me mordí el labio y torcí la mueca, bajando la vista. Del único equipo regional que sabía existía, eran Los Ocelotes Blancos, quizá su primo sea mayor y juegue con adultos, aunque lo dudo, ellos no están en temporada. Era obvio que se trataba del mismo equipo al que pertenecía, o perteneció Kyosuke.

Sí, pero Kyo juega los domingos, el partido es el viernes.

Sí, pero recuerda que perdieron y horita están en amistosos, por eso juegan los viernes.

Dios mío, ¿qué tal si iba, y me topaba a Kyosuke? ¿Qué le diría? "Si pues mira, acompañe a Taiyou porque él me invito porque un primo suyo lo invito y no quería venir solo, sabes, pero te estaré apoyando, no te mortifiques, sabes que te amo solo a ti, aunque tenga severas dudas al respecto en estos momentos por culpa de este solecito de Arakumo, ¡despreocúpate! No es para tanto".

¿No es para tanto? Si Kyosuke estuvo molestándome por mucho tiempo para que finalmente lo acompañara a sus juegos, y Taiyou viene invitándome por menos de dos minutos y yo le digo que sí, eso es como traición sin ser traición, preferencia conveniente sobre relación "estable y duradera".

Y rematando; es el chico con el que te he estado engañando a beso y beso, solo para que estés enterado.

-¿Tenma?- me llamo Taiyou, desconcertado por mi repentino silencio y discusión mental que agradecía no había soltado la lengua como últimamente lo hacía. Me sobresalto escucharlo y verlo inquirir en mí con su ceja enarcada y su cara contraída.

Fingí una bonita sonrisa distraída y me rasque la nuca.

-Ah… Taiyou, ¿beisbol? Uf, la verdad es que no es de mis deportes favoritos, ciertamente- busque excusarme, moviendo los ojos de un lado al otro y torciendo la boca -. Así que debo rechazar tu oferta…

-Sabes, de los míos tampoco, no sé nada de él, pero anímate, será divertido salir de aquí.

-Bueno…-y estuve a punto de decir "bueno, ya que", pero mi frase fue obstruida por la humedad de los labios de Taiyou sobre los míos, en un rápido y suave beso furtivo que me tomo desprevenido, logrando dejarme estupefacto y apenado, las mejillas me volvían a arder.

-Vamos, ¿sí?- no quise responder a su insistencia, temiendo algún otro fortuito movimiento, le asentí poco convencido, a lo que me sonrió enormemente, diciendo que pasaría por mí a las cuatro. Se despidió agitando la mano y deseándome buenas noches.

A ver, creo que necesitamos poner algo en claro y solucionar unos cuantos problemas, ¿no te parece? ¡Te estás pasando de la raya! Ya viene siendo hora de que pongas limites, como te pusiste de moñudo con el carita de Kyosuke y sus arrebatos lujurioso; en aquel entonces eras un mojigato de lo peor y te daba vergüenza todavía besarlo francesmente, ¿francesmente? ¡Si, dije francesmente porque "de lengua" suena muy feo! Le decías tímidamente, como un animalito asustado poniendo tus ojos de cordero a medio morir que se detuviera, que no te "tocara", que aún no estabas listo para las relaciones sexuales. Y ahora, te besas a diestra y siniestra con cualquiera que se te ponga enfrente, incluso le has llegado a hacer ojitos al mono de Taiyou para salirte con la tuya. Qué pena, verdadera pena deberías estar sintiendo en estos momentos, te estas aprovechando, y cuando menos te lo esperes, se te regresaran las cosas, y a ver quién aguanta más.

Basta, estoy cansado, no quiero sermones ni reclamos de nadie, quiero dormir, te lo repito; estoy cansado.

¡Y un cuerno con el cansancio! Lo que pasa es que te da miedo confrontarlo y admitir que has dejado de amar a Kyosuke, y que te está gustando Taiyou.

¡Eso no es verdad!

¡Claro que lo es!

-¡Claro que no!- grite desesperado, levantándome de golpe, con la cara cubierta de sudor y la respiración agitada.

Otra cosa para mi lista de confirmaciones; me estoy volviendo loco, hablo solo y discuto con mi Tenma interno en un sinfín de protestas que no llegan a ningún acuerdo, entre si amo a uno o a otro.

Era cierto, me lo podía decir incluso mi subconsciente, me estaba saliendo de control con esas consideraciones con Taiyou, ¿Cómo dejaba que me besara de esa forma cada que quería? Se supone, se supone, aclaro, que tengo una relación seria y "estable" con Kyo, no puedo andar por allí en la calle repartiendo afecto y contacto físico, cuando yo no soporto siquiera que Kyosuke hable de mas con Hakuryuu.

Tengo la contraseña de la red social de Tsurugi, y la última vez que entre a checar ociosamente su cuenta, me topé con unos mensajes sin leer de Hakuryuu hacia Kyo, donde mencionaba que tenía ganas de verlo y jugar soccer. Me subí en su conversación y me percaté de que sostenían charlas muy amenas casi diariamente, con ligeras insinuaciones, coqueteos, coqueteos muy obvios, por parte del "amigo SEED" de Kyosuke, que él, o no notaba o le restaba importancia, pasaba de lado completamente, enfrascándose en otros temas.

Esas conversaciones me desconcertaron, pero no le pedí explicaciones al respecto, no soy quien para decirle con quien puede hablar y con quien no, bueno, sí, soy su pareja y presumo de ello silenciosamente; yo también sufro de un socialismo muy activo, mi bandeja de entrada esta atiborrada de mensajes de muchas personas, pero a todas las respecto como amigos nada más. Pero de cualquier forma, esa "amistad" con Hakuryuu me dejaba intranquilo, aunque sé que no debo desconfiar de Tsurugi, él me ha sabido demostrar su verdadero amor y sinceridad hacia mí, uno que a veces lo demuestra sin demostrarlo con su actitud desganada, pero atractiva que me hace suspirar.

Pero lo que yo estaba haciendo con Taiyou era diferente y peor, no podía seguir así, simplemente, si realmente amo a Kyosuke y quiero que sigamos nuestra relación, no puedo continuar saliendo con él, o bueno, al menos poner espacios y condiciones; condiciones suena raro, así que diré "poner las cartas sobre la mesa y saber decir que no".

¿Y si no quería decir que no? ¿Cómo decirle que no a los brillantes, deslumbrantes y vivaces ojos de Taiyou, sus sonrisas encantadoras y sus fuertes abrazos calientes, ¡su montón de dinero despilfarrado solamente en mí!?

¡Dios mío, estoy mal, muy mal!

Esa noche no pude dormir, no dejaba de pensar en lo que debía hacer. Lo que si sabía, y me sacaba de orbita ligeramente, es que lo acompañaría al beisbol, si me topaba allí a Kyosuke, entonces sería el momento idóneo para "aclarar dudas y solucionar problemas, poner las cartas sobre la mesa", por supuesto que el sitio no, tendríamos que irnos a un lugar más íntimo. Si es que sucedía, si es que Kyo iba a jugar.

El viernes llego mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba, dejándome al borde de un colapso nervioso, en mis fallidos intentos por enfermarme o encontrar una excusa para no asistir. Estaba nervioso y preocupado aun por si veía a Kyosuke allí, me estaba atando una soga al cuello y a punto de tirar de ella.

No había sabido nada de él en toda la semana, y seria desastroso si me lo topaba junto a Taiyou. Mi Tenma interno me lo repetía cada noche entre reclamos altos, sin dejarme dormir, insistiéndome en que admitiera que estoy cambiando de gustos; por ende que ahora mi rostro se decore con espantosas ojeras negras y tenga los nervios crispados todo el tiempo.

A las cuatro de la tarde, mire a Taiyou de pie frente a la puerta esperándome. Bastante puntual, pensé, mientras salía de la casa con mi abrigo y bufanda alrededor del cuello, tratando de ocultar mi rostro lo mejor que pudiera. Al contrario de mí, Taiyou estaba muy emocionado por asistir, era la primera vez que iba a un juego de esos; vestía una chaqueta blanca y unos pantalones de mezclilla deslavados y rotos de las rodillas, rematando con una gorra azul que tenía bordado OB.

Se veía muy bien, ciertamente, guapo, lo que ocasiono un ligero sonrojo en mis mejillas, del cual mi Tenma interno me recrimino entre burlas escupidas en la cara. Me maldije mentalmente y nos fuimos al campo.

Cuando llegamos, me topé con el mismo escenario de la última vez; llenas las gradas, los jugadores practicando y todos comiéndose algo con altos concentrados de grasas Trans. Y para mi mayor asombro, la viejecita amable que me hizo compañía durante el juego de Kyosuke, estaba allí sentada, justo en el sitio de antes.

Taiyou saludo amistoso a unos cuantos chicos del equipo, luego señalo las gradas y nos fuimos a sentar al lado de la señora, que casual, extraña y convenientemente, conocía a la perfección. Cabe destacar, que el primo de Taiyou, no es nada más ni nada menos que el mismo chico que la adorable ancianita va a ver, con el que Kyo se peleó su pasado partido.

Yoji se llama, y es familiar de Taiyou por parte materna, por lo cual no lo conoce muy bien ni sostienen una íntima relación de primos. Al contrario, me confesó que es la primera vez que cruzan palabras, su hospitalización no le permitió llevar una sana convivencia familiar con todos sus parientes en Japón.

Taiyou me presentó a la abuela de Yoji, Chiyoba, que no es su abuela, pero le cae bien. En cuanto me vio, me reconoció, saludándome amenamente, a lo que le correspondí nervioso, volteando en los alrededores.

La situación no se podía tornar más fatídica y bromista, el destino jugaba cruelmente conmigo y mis relaciones sociales, lo único que me faltaba en esos momentos era que para rematar mi desagradable encuentro, me llegara a cruzar a Kyosuke. Por suerte, la primera suerte que me sonríe en lo que va de tarde, en este satírico día, es que no asistió, ni luces de su paradero por los lares remotos. Pasaba de la hora citada para el juego, y Kyo detesta las demoras, así que era más que probable que no fuera. Respire un poco tranquilo, sentándome y prestando atención al evento.

Después de todo, Yoji resulto ser un tipo agradable, muy payaso para mi gusto, el bufón del equipo, pensé, corroborándolo con su sentido del humor ácido y estúpido con el que les hablaba a sus compañeros. Me resulto difícil conectarlo con mi último recuerdo, esa vez, me pareció un pésimo chico, arrogante y odioso, solo un saca problemas, y mal jugador, pero ahora, parecía una persona totalmente distinta, quizá sea por el hecho de que Kyosuke no está, y no hay tanta tensión en el grupo, o tal vez, solo tal vez, quien acarrea los problemas y logra las disputas en el equipo sea el mismo Kyo y no Yoji, como bien me lo temía desde el principio. Asociado a su etapa adolescente, por supuesto, sus cambios de humor y su lamentable carácter fuerte e inestable.

-Te me haces conocido, ¿no te he visto antes aquí?- me pregunto Yoji, viéndome con un gesto torcido, mientras acompañábamos al equipo en la banca.

-A decir verdad…- pensé en que sería bueno responderle, no creo que parezca muy conveniente decirle que soy amigo del problemático Kyosuke con el que se peleó hace un par de meses en la final para la regional, que hiciste perder, por cierto. Así que me limite a contestarle con un "no lo sé, no soy muy fan del béisbol".

A lo que un entrometido muchacho del equipo, se coló en la conversación, afirmando que si me habían visto antes, que asistí a la final junto a Tsurugi, que fui yo quien se lo llevo hecho un manojo de furia después de su pelea.

-¡Ah, es cierto!- sentencio Yoji, cambiando su expresión por una clara mueca de disgusto mezclada con sorpresa e incredulidad ante las palabras de su compañero, dirigiéndome una vista escéptica, me pregunto -. ¿Tú no serás como ese tipo, o si?

-¿Cómo ese tipo, te refieres a Tsurugi?- le cuestione desconcertado, enarcando una ceja.

-Sí, bueno, es que a veces viene con una cara y humor… ¡que no sé cómo se aguanta él mismo! Solo sabe hacer bronca, de veras.

-Si, al principio pareció muy amable, incluso agradable y buena onda, muy bueno, es realmente bueno, nos ayudó a ganar varias veces, pero después se amargo, ya no hablaba tanto y si lo hacía, lo único que decía era que éramos unos inútiles que no lo ayudábamos. Y cosas así, luego de la final, ya no volvió y no hemos sabido nada de él- terminó diciendo el otro chico, cruzándose de brazos, pensativo.

-Tú no pareces ser así- continuo Yoji, mirándome intrigante con sus enormes ojos verdes -. ¿De veras eres su amigo?

-Ah… si, se puede decir que si- me quede en silencio un momento, meditando lo que diría en busca de una defensa para Kyo, no me gustaba lo mal que estaba quedando para todos ellos -. Bueno, Tsurugi tenía varios problemas personales cuando jugaba con ustedes, por ello de su actitud, pero no niego que tiene su carácter un tanto explosivo, es un buen chico, ciertamente, solo se le necesita comprender un poco, es todo- dije, finalizando la conversación, recibiendo el asentimiento de ambos jugadores.

Esta vez no puedo decir que me divertí, esas confesiones respecto del comportamiento de Kyo con Los Ocelotes Blancos me descolocaron, incomodándome, y haciéndome pensar más de la cuenta. Después de todo, Kyosuke tenía muchos más problemas de los que imaginaba, de los que sabía, de los que se supone debía ayudarlo a resolver, vaya que soy un atento y considerado chico.

Mi complejo de culpa actuó acompañado de las quejas de mi Tenma interno y sus constantes reclamos por haber sido un mal receptor amoroso, detesto la palabra novio, ya lo dije.

De vuelta a casa, tomamos el camino largo, de por si el campo estaba bastante retirado de mi casa, Taiyou opto por el recorrido del puente, el rio y las canchas de soccer, alumbrados con los últimos destellos del sol escondiéndose bajo las penumbras purpuras del cielo invernal.

-Tenma- dijo de pronto, sacándome de mis pensamientos -. Espero te la hayas pasado bien- y sonrió en mi dirección, ocasionando que me volviera a sonrojar. ¡Maldita sea! Esto ya no me está gustando; soy un fácil.

-Sí, si me divertí, fue… entretenido- por no decir revelador -. La señora Chiyoba es muy buena gente, y tu primo también.

-¿Verdad? Aunque no los conozco del todo, se puede distinguir fácilmente si nos llevaremos bien o no, es una de las cosas que me gusta de la gente, algo que solo yo puedo ver en ellas. Pensaras que solo hablo disparates- y se echó a reír, colocando una mano frente a su boca.

No pude evitar sonreír también, a veces Taiyou podía ser encantadoramente dulce, tierno e infantil, además de inocente y tonto, muy tonto, pero una persona irrepetible y maravillosa.

Dejó de reír y se detuvo bruscamente, colocando una mano en mi pecho para que me parara también; señalo a mi costado, un campo de futbol.

-¡Mira!- me tomo de la muñeca, jalándome mientras corría cuesta abajo.

-¡Espera!- fue lo único que pude decir antes de caer de rodillas sobre el pasto recién cortado. Taiyou no se esperó, corrió hasta un almacén de la orilla, entro y salió con un balón viejo y sucio entre las manos -. ¿Qué haces?- le pregunte, pero mi cuestión resulto ser bastante absurda, era más que obvio que pretendía que jugáramos.

-¡Juguemos futbol!- corrió desde el extremo del campo hasta el centro, deteniendo el balón con su pie, apunto la portería -. Tenma, tu una vez jugaste de portero, ¿recuerdas?- le asentí, alzando las cejas; me levante, caminando hacia él. Puso la mano frente a mí y negó con la cabeza. Fruncí el ceño, ahora si estaba confundido, volvió a señalar la red -. Quiero ver que tan buen guardameta eres; yo tirare, tu trata de detenerlo.

-¿Qué?- abrí los ojos sorprendido, no esperaba que me propusiera jugar de portero, como dos veces lo hice, y solo para sacar mi avatar a luz, no creo ser bueno, bueno para detener algún tiro, menos del Dios del Sol.

-Sí, vamos, Tenma, será divertido. Puedes intentar con cualquier parte de tu cuerpo, lo que te venga mejor- y me guiño un ojo. Eso no pudo haber escuchado más altanero y provocador, hice un puchero y voltee la cara, yéndome hasta la portería.

-Vale, pues, tira- le dije simplemente, poniéndome en posición.

-Okey. ¡Prepárate!- grito, levantando los brazos, sabía lo que ocurriría; invocaría a su avatar. La brillante luz amarilla apareció deslumbrante, casi cegándome por el resplandor, tuve que cerrar un ojo. El Dios del Sol, Apolo, se alzaba frente a mí -. ¡Ahí voy!- fue suficiente para que ese fulminante y poderoso tiro me pasara por un lado sin siquiera alcanzar a reaccionar, resonando tras de mí, dejándome con el aliento cortado y la tensión en el cuerpo -. ¡Venga, Tenma, puedes hacerlo mejor!- grito alegre Taiyou, sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡Ah!- sacudí la cabeza, saliendo de mi estupor, me di vuelta por la pelota y se la lance -. No me estas dejando opción, Taiyou, tendré que llamar a alguien que me apoye- solté irónico.

-¡Esa es la actitud!- y resurgió nuevamente Apolo, no tenia de otras más que llamar yo también a mi avatar; ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés, Pegaso!

No puedo describir que paso, lo que se, es que fue muy rápido; Taiyou disparó y de alguna forma, logre detenerlo de una patada, lanzando el balón hasta el otro lado de la cancha, quedándonos sin habla, viendo como la pelota volaba por los aires y aterrizaba sobre el tejado de un edificio.

-¡Si, Tenma, si!- celebró Taiyou, echándose a correr en mi dirección, lanzándoseme encima, aterrizamos en el suelo -. ¡Si, si, si!- seguía diciendo emocionado, colgándose de mi cuello.

Le correspondí el gesto y lo abrace con fuerza, gritando a todo pulmón; de nuevo me faltaban las palabras para poder traducir la situación; había sido perfecta, sin lugar a dudas, el mejor momento que habíamos pasado juntos, uno que desee no terminara, porque no podía recordar cuando había sentido una felicidad tan grande, llenadora y agradable como esa, compartiendo el calor de un cuerpo ajeno, sonriendo con sinceridad, con aprecio y alegría.

Un verdadero amor compartido. Con las repercusiones, por supuesto; mi Tenma interno vuelto un nervioso compulsivo acusándome con su dedo tembloroso: ¡eres un infiel, ya no amas a Kyosuke!

Y volvió a ser lunes, el maravilloso día que tanto había estado esperando, supuestamente, porque según mi Tenma interno, yo era un hipócrita que estaba jugando con los sentimientos de dos increíbles muchachos que acabarían matándose entre ambos si se llegaban a enterar de lo sucedido, además de que quedaría como el perro de los dos panes y como un #&$", me niego a decir la palabra.

Total, dejando de lado mi inestable cordura que pendía de un hilo más que delgado y liviano, me levante de buenas, con el rostro repleto de emoción, ganas de poder ver al fin a Kyosuke y poder seguir con "nuestra relación".

¿Y Taiyou? Bueno, puedo decir a ciencia cierta que me gusta, me encanta Taiyou, pero no lo amo, a quien amo es a Kyo, digan lo contrario y me contradiga en cada oportunidad. Supongo que le rompería sus ilusiones de poder llegar a ser más que amigos, tendría que confesarle la verdad, si es que no la sabia, pero creo mucho que está bien enterado de todo.

Estuve el día entero aguantándome las ansias de correr y buscarlo a su salón, abrazarlo con fuerza y dedicarle un profundo beso, agradecido por tenerlo de vuelta, esperando el entrenamiento de la tarde y la salida para poder charlar tranquilos, además de que no lo vi durante los recesos, ni supe básicamente nada de él. Kageyama me dijo que se veía algo distraído, pero bien.

Torcí la boca y enarque las cejas, debía esperar, no tenia de otra.

Pendiente del reloj, en cuanto toco el timbre para salir, me levante de un salto y salí rápidamente del salón, no contando con toparme a Akane en medio del pasillo; chocamos sin más. Le rendí disculpas, dispuesto a seguir con mi camino, pero la cortesía y la culpa me sobrevinieron, que novedad, y tuve que ayudarla a levantar todo lo que traía en manos; cientos y cientos de anuarios, su cámara y muchas fotos de Shindou. Termine de recoger las cosas, y me pidió de favor si podía acompañarla al taller de periodismo, a donde se dirigía, si la ayudaba llevando las cosas.

Tuve ganas de decirle que no, que se me haría tarde para el entrenamiento, pero no pude, y la seguí con sus lentos pasos hasta el segundo edificio de Raimon donde se encuentra el taller. Allí, deje las cosas sobre la mesa más próxima, dispuesto nuevamente a marcharme, sin anticipar que otra vez me pidiera que la ayudara, ahora a acomodar los anuarios en los estantes, ¡en orden alfabético!

Maldije mentalmente ser tan buena gente.

Entonces se me había hecho tarde para la práctica, llegando una hora después; apresurado, con el uniforme desarreglado y agitado por la carrera, me detuve sobre la escalera, viendo directamente al campo; allí, justo ahí, estaba Kyosuke, con su singular cuello levantado, corriendo de un lado a otro, pateando y dribleando, el mismo Tsurugi Kyosuke que tanto había estado esperando.

Una abrasadora sensación de alivio, reconforte y alegría me invadió, recorriéndome la espina entera. Los ojos se me aguaron por un segundo y la respiración se me cortó; Kyo estaba de vuelta, lo tenía conmigo de nuevo.

Baje de a dos los escalones, emocionado, siendo recibido por la mano del entrenador Endou frente a mí, viéndome severo, me reprendió por el retraso, obligándome a darle como mínimo cinco vueltas corriendo alrededor del campo, en forma de castigo.

¿Qué, está bromeando? ¿Todo lo que espere para que no me deje jugar con el amor de mi vida? ¡Debería dedicarse a la comedia, entrenador! Pensé, pero solo atine a bufar fastidiado, haciendo un puchero. Le dirigí una mirada furtiva a Kyosuke, sin ser correspondida, me fui a cumplir con mi castigo.

Por suerte llego a ser rápido, así que no fueron muy pesadas ni tediosas las vueltas que le tuve que dar a la cancha, incorporándome finalmente al juego de práctica. Acostumbrado, me plante a la derecha de Tsurugi, corriendo a su lado, sonriendo como idiota por tenerlo cerca y el viento golpeándonos el rostro. Extrañamente, él no parecía compartir mi felicidad; como había dicho Kageyama, se veía distraído, ausente, y algo rezagado, por no decir molesto. Su ceño fruncido me lo corroboraba. A pesar de todo, yo si estaba contento, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad.

¿Y qué tanto es ese tiempo? Me choca esperar.

Llevábamos más de media hora entrenando y aun no recibía demostraciones afectivas sutiles de su parte, incluso, puedo llegar a decir que me ignoro brutalmente, sacándome la vuelta cada que podía, me regateaba sin ver y anotaba sin mí. En una ocasión, le pedí que me pasara el balón, que estaba solo; ni siquiera me volteo a ver, pateo la pelota y pude ver como volaba por arriba de mí, yendo a parar el pase a Kageyama, que siguió corriendo como si nada, dispuestos ambos a anotar juntos.

Así siguió pasando, me estaba evitando, obviamente, hacia pases a cualquiera menos a mí, hasta se arriesgaba a fallar con tal de no darme la pelota. Tampoco me buscaba, cuando me tocaba el saque o yo dribleaba con el balón, prefería esperar a cierta distancia, a que alguien más me robara y se lo diera.

Era frustrante y extraño, ¿Qué diablos pasaba? ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera? ¿Qué había sucedido? No tenía idea, lo único que sabía, es que ya me estaba colmando la paciencia esta ridícula actitud.

-¡Tsurugi!- le llame en cuanto se acabó el entrenamiento; estaba desconcertado y necesitaba explicaciones, definitivamente, pero este seguía renuente a contestarme, ignorándome ágilmente, conversando con el primero que se le cruzara en frente, con tal de no responder.

Quise llamarlo de nuevo, preguntarle a gritos qué pasaba, pero me contuve, no podía hacer una escena en el campo rodeados de los chicos del Raimon, por supuesto que no, si algo he aprendido a lo largo de estos días, es a callarme las cosas, cuando la situación lo requiere, aun no logro superar completamente el drama que le arme a Shindou, y no deseaba justificarme con alguien más tampoco ante mi hostil actitud.

Lo deje irse, fue de los primeros en abandonar el campo al finalizar la práctica; se marchó con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos del uniforme, meneando la cabeza como le era costumbre para batir su cabello al viento; se fue sin mirar atrás, sin sonreír en mi dirección, sin voltearme a ver siquiera, se alejó de mi otra vez.

Vale, estas exagerando, solo se ha ido al vestidor a cambiar, a la salida lo agarras desprevenido y lo confrontas, así de sencillo. No, las cosas no son así de sencillas, algo malo, algo importante está abordando la mente de Kyosuke, lo sé muy bien, por lo regular adopta esa actitud rezagada cuando está enojado por pensamientos de más, si es que no son por mi culpa.

Entonces estaba enojado conmigo, ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo malo, algo que le molestara, incomodara, decepcionara?

¿Además de besuquearte cada que puedes con Taiyou? ¡Oye, no lo sé!

Cierra la boca, no tengo ganas de discutir contigo ahora, lo que debo hacer es buscarlo y pedirle aclaraciones, nada más, no te metas tú, ya vendrás con tus babosadas en la noche.

¡Ya que!

Entré al vestidor del club cabizbajo y pensativo, esperando topármelo enseguida, pero allí estaban todos menos él, ¿tan rápido se cambiaría e iría? No, su mochila seguía en el suelo frente a su casillero, seguro se fue a dar una ducha, lo más probable. Pensé en que las duchas serian un buen lugar para hablar, si no es que para otra cosa también, el agua caliente revitaliza el cuerpo y te relaja, calmando las tensiones, si, un espléndido sitio para las reconciliaciones.

Aunque estuve a punto de tomar una toalla y dirigirme hasta las regaderas, me detuve recordando que el club está lleno de gente, aún estamos todos los del equipo en el edificio, alguno debe de estarse duchando por igual, no podía entrar así nada más a "compaginar", bueno, no exactamente a compaginar, pero esa era mi intensión.

Con los movimientos más lentos que fui capaz de realizar, me vestí, observando como de a poco el club se vaciaba, y Kyosuke no regresaba. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, me quede completamente solo, cruzado de brazos, con la mueca torcida, moviendo el pie impaciente, esperándolo frente a la puerta.

¡Como tarda! ¿Es acaso que se mandó a hacer de nuevo? Era desesperante estar allí, ya comenzaba a aburrirme. Me pregunte si no se habría ido sin su mochila, pero Kurama me dijo que no, que seguía en las duchas. Le agradecí y lo vi irse, el último en abandonar el recinto.

Frustrante y tedioso se volvió el ambiente, por no decir incómodo y sin sentido. Kyosuke no vendría, no atravesaría esa puerta otra vez; es un chico listo, lo más seguro es que sabe que lo estoy esperando.

Y como dice el refrán popular; "si la montaña no viene hacia ti, tu ve a la montaña", o algo así.

Decidido, salí de los vestidores rumbo de las duchas. La puerta deslizante se abrió, y me encontré el lugar vacío; pulcro sin la mayor interrupción. ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo? ¿Se tele transportó, o Kurama me mintió?

-¡Argh!- me queje, llevándome las manos a la cabeza, me di la vuelta y regrese a los vestuarios.

Ya estuvo bueno, ¿no? Si no quiere hablar, bien, no hablemos, a ver quién está rogando después; sé que seré yo, pero ahora me pondré firme y me ofenderé, se puede ir muy lejos a la montaña, que yo no planeo ir pronto.

De vuelta en los vestidores, me lo encontré, ahí estaba de pie frente a su casillero acomodándose la chaqueta, como si nada, de lo más normal. No sé qué clase de sensación me ataco en esos instantes, si alivio o disgusto, pero mi ceño fruncido y suspiro tranquilo me decían cosas contrariadas.

Me le acerque a pasos firmes, deteniéndome a su lado.

-¡Kyosuke!- le dije, sin recibir respuesta. Apreté los puños y arrugue aún más la cara, molesto, ahora si podía decir que estaba molesto -. ¡Kyo, contéstame!- y su mirada afilada se clavó en mí, una que me hizo retroceder un paso instintivamente, estremeciéndome, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que mire esos ojos así? No lo podía recordar, pero si sabía que había sido en una ocasión muy fea.

Sacudí la cabeza, no tenía tiempo para divagaciones.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto seco, con ese tono de voz duro y libre de sentimiento, sentándose en el banquillo para atar sus agujetas. Tense los músculos, algo descolocado.

-Nada, yo…- la garganta se me hizo nudos de pronto; no sé si era el tono, o la referencia lo que me derrumbo, figurativamente, pero el ánimo y las ganas de pedirle explicaciones se esfumaron tan rápido como habían venido -. Kyosuke… - ni siquiera tenía palabras en la boca, todas se marcharon en cuanto lo vi ignorándome de nuevo, cerrando su casillero y tomando su mochila dispuesto a irse -.¡Espera!- le dije, recobrando fortaleza y decisión, lo agarre del brazo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- repitió, viéndome fulminante. Fruncí el ceño, esto ya no me estaba gustando, sentía que estaba a punto de estallar.

-¿Qué es lo que quiero, en serio te preguntas qué es lo que quiero?- solté sin medir mi tono, claramente furioso.

-No leo mentes, genio, ya sabes, ¿verdad?- busco liberarse, moviendo el brazo, pero apreté mi mano a su alrededor.

-¡Que si no se!- levante un poco más la voz, soltándolo de golpe, haciendo que trastabillara -. ¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo, Kyosuke?! ¿A qué viene tanta indiferencia?- se quedó aturdido, viéndome expectante con los ojos muy abierto, para después, fruncir duramente el ceño.

-¡No lo sé! ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu adorable solecito? ¡¿Eh?! ¡No soy estúpido, Tenma!

-¡¿De que estas hablando?!- finge demencia, finge demencia, finge demencia, me repetí mentalmente, logrando calmar la tensión de mi cuerpo, suspire airado -. No quiero discutir, Kyosuke, así que se más claro- y me acorde de la canción; me era divertida, sonreí para mis adentros idiotamente.

-"Porque después de la primera discusión hay muchas más"- soltó de pronto Kyosuke, pero no lo dijo animado ni disfrutándolo, no estaba contento, lo dijo más de una forma dolida, enojada, irónica.

-¡Exactamente!- le dije, suavizando mi histeria, la cual no le resulto amigable y refunfuño.

-¡Chin…!

-¡No lo digas!- lo interrumpí, amenazándolo con mi dedo tembloroso. Kyosuke apretó los puños, los dientes, arrugo la cara, estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Se tambaleo de un lado al otro y finalmente me encaro.

-¡Yo puedo decir lo que quiera, cuando quiera!- se señaló a sí mismo. Apreté los labios, tapándome los oídos con ambas manos, viendo como abría la boca y gritaba palabrotas a diestra y siniestra. Luego, relajo los hombros y bajo los brazos, respirando agitado, se quedó en silencio observando el piso.

-¿Ya?- le pregunte, bajando las manos por igual. De inmediato, subió la mirada y la volvió a clavar en mis ojos.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo con esa consciencia tan sucia que tienes?- su tono despectivo me dejo conmocionado, había escupido esa pregunta de una forma que jamás escuche antes, tan amarga y hastiado -. Dime, Tenma, ¿Cómo puedes estar así de calmado?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, Kyosuke? No sé lo que tratas de decirme.

-¡Déjate de eso ya! No soy estúpido, Tenma, no lo soy. ¿Por qué diablos no me lo dices en la cara? ¿No eres lo suficientemente hombre para confrontarlo?

-¡Mira quién lo dice! Si tú fuiste el cobarde que huyo sin decir nada.

-¡Cierra la boca!- grito, dejando escapar un alarido gutural de frustración, revolviéndose el cabello -. Mierda, Tenma, maldición, ¿Por qué no me dices de una buena vez que estas colado por Amemiya? ¡Me ahorrarías muchas cosas!- abrí los ojos enormemente, sin palabras, sin podérmelo creer.

Kyosuke se había enterado de lo sucedido, como no, y ahora él me pedía explicaciones; bueno, al menos ya sé por qué de su actitud. Pero, ¿Cómo se enteró, qué pretendía que le respondiera, debía decir algo? Cualquier cosa que dijera, solo lograría hacerlo enfadar más, si es que se podía, estaba hecho una verdadera furia, mascullando entre dientes un sinfín de majaderías que no tenía idea que sabía.

-Kyosuke, yo…- ¿Qué decía? ¡Por Dios! Estaba muerto del susto y de la culpa, no sabía qué hacer, solo pensaba en seguir fingiendo demencia, pero mi largo silencio me delataba. Kyosuke se tranquilizó un poco, un poco, y se giró a verme, sus ojos lucían delirantes, conmocionados, vibrantes, esa imagen me dio pánico.

-Tenma, ¡Di algo! ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, o mejor dicho, el sol?- sus palabras salían de su boca cubiertas de veneno, un ácido corrosivo que me golpeo de lleno el pecho -. No creas que no se, como la otra noche se divirtieron mucho jugando al futbol mientras parabas sus tiros; sabes, ¡no me imagino que otra cosa le pudiste haber parado!

Me quede de piedra, impactado, estupefacto, ¿escuche bien? Kyosuke estaba insinuando que yo me había acostado con Taiyou, ¿en serio, dijo eso? No cabía en mí, no podía creer como lanzo esas palabras en mi rostro, de esa forma tan agresiva y acusadora. Fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Abrí la boca y los ojos enormemente, viendo su gesto contraído. No soportaría mas esta reverenda estupidez, era una mierda toda la situación. Otra oleada de calor invadió mi cuerpo, pero esta vez no era ninguna sensación de felicidad, era ira, la más pura que pude haber concebido.

De un rápido movimiento cerré los ojos y le plantee una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla izquierda, un golpe que resonó sonoramente. Le voltee la cara por el impacto, percatándome de la marca rojiza que le deje sobre su pálida piel. En mi mano sentía el hormigueo, sí que le di duro.

-¡Idiota!- le grite. Y de otro veloz movimiento, se incorporó y me tomo de ambas muñecas, estrellándome contra los casilleros, quejándome por el repentino y agudo dolor que me recorrió la espalda. Aprisionó mis brazos a los costados de mi cabeza y enterró su cara en mi cuello, comenzando a morderlo bruscamente -. ¡No!- le espete, pero hizo caso omiso y continuo clavándome los dientes sobre la piel.

Me queje nuevamente, soltando un gritillo que apenas pudo salir de mi garganta mientras intentaba soportar los suspiros involuntarios que se me aglomeraban lentamente. Me resistía, comenzando a zarandearme de un lado a otro, pero me resultaba en vano, Kyo es mucho más grande y fuerte que yo.

Kyosuke levanto la cabeza y se me abalanzó a los labios, besándome forzosa y desesperadamente. Apreté los ojos, sintiendo su lengua recorrerme por completo, saboreando cada espacio de mi boca sin dejarme lugar; me ultrajaba duramente. Trate de apartar el rostro, pero no podía, seguía jugueteando conmigo; sabía lo que pasaría, sabia cuáles eran sus intenciones con todo aquello, y yo no quería, no lo haría a la fuerza.

Así que, tomando valor y una oportunidad que me brindo inconsciente, le mordí el labio inferior, atrapándolo contra mis dientes, aplicando toda la fuerza que me fue posible en esos momentos, hasta que escuche el débil chasquido de la piel rasgarse, y el espeso liquido rojizo emanando de la herida abierta.

Kyosuke se quejó, apartándose de mí unos centímetros, lo que aproveche para soltarme y empujarlo por los hombros, alejándolo lo más que pudiera. Dio unos pasos atrás y trastabillo, tropezándose con el banquillo, cayó de espaldas al suelo, con la sangre resbalándole por el labio destrozado hasta su barbilla, perdiéndose en su camiseta roja.

Me quede impresionado por el giro tan drástico de los acontecimientos. Temblé ligeramente, viéndolo en el suelo, como se levantaba lentamente, sin despegarme esa mirada acusadora y penetrante, cegada de odio.

Pase saliva duramente y me eche a correr a la puerta, pero Kyo se puso de pie de un salto, tomándome con fuerza del brazo, me estrello de nuevo contra el frio metal, y esta vez, agarrándome de ambas extremidades, me azoto una y otra y otra vez, golpeando mi espalda terriblemente contra las aberturas de los casilleros.

-¡Tenma!- me grito, pero yo no podía escucharlo, solo pensaba en el dolor físico y en la ira acumulada. Fruncí el ceño, abriendo los ojos de golpe, lo tome de la chaqueta, empujándolo con el peso de mi cuerpo; caímos al suelo.

Me senté sobre su estómago y le lance manotazos, que cubría con ambos brazos. Le grite, mucho, que recuerde, reclamándole y diciéndole cuanto lo detestaba. Aprovecho mi descuido y me hizo rodar, quedando en la posición contraria, conmigo debajo de él. Tomo el cuello de mi chaqueta y la desabrocho de un tirón. Justo en ese momento, corrobore lo que estaba tramando. Le grite un severo no, pero de nuevo no me hizo caso, comenzando a manosearme el pecho.

Puse resistencia, tratando de apartarme sus manos de encima, lo empuje de los hombros y me puse en pie. Se levantó también y nos jaloneamos de la camiseta. Lo tome con fuerza del cuello y me di la vuelta, estrellándolo contra el borde de la mesa.

Gritó de dolor, para después abalanzarse sobre mí de nuevo, rodando por los escalones.

Quedamos tumbados sobre el suelo, molidos, figurativamente, cansados y respirando entre cortado, con el pecho ardiente.

Hace tiempo que no peleábamos así, a golpes, generalmente una bofetada o dos, quizá un puñetazo, pero eso eran extremos, nos pasábamos de la línea. No dijimos nada en un rato, estaba boca arriba viendo el techo, tratando de normalizar mi agitado corazón, Kyosuke estaba a unos metros de mí boca abajo, sin moverse, por un segundo pensé en que había muerto, pero su constante movimiento de espalda me decía que aun respiraba.

Fue suficiente, pensé, ya habíamos tenido el desahogo que necesitábamos. Pero no fue así, por supuesto que no, no había sido necesariamente, "suficiente" para ambos.

Kyo se levantó, aproximándose a mí, doble las rodillas sobre mi estómago, poniendo mis pies en posición de defensa, por si intentaba algo más, pero no resultaron ser muy factibles, apartó de un manotazo mis piernas y me recogió del suelo, jalándome de la chaqueta, me dejo caer sobre el sofá, azotándome cerca de tres veces como en los casilleros.

Estaba aturdido y agotado, me dolía la cabeza, no pensaba con claridad, esos contantes azotes me revolvían las ideas, aunque aún permanecía lo suficientemente consciente para sentir como Kyo me abría las piernas sin consideración.

-¡No!- le grite, y de nueva cuenta no hizo caso, se metió por entre mis piernas, presionando su rodilla en mi entrepierna, lo que ocasiono que apretara los labios y cerrara un ojo por el dolor -. No- le repetí, pero en su rostro podía apreciar una clara mueca de gusto, lo estaba disfrutando, disfrutaba verme sufrir, aprovechándose de mi condición.

-¿Qué pasa, Tenma? ¿Ya no te gusta el sexo duro, eh? ¿Amemiya te coge suavecito?- rechine los dientes y aparte la mirada, como me jodía que hablara así, usaba ese tono lascivo y altanero, burlándose y recriminándome las cosas; detesto cuando hace eso.

Me beso de nuevo, metiendo su lengua a mi boca, paseándola por todos lados. Le mordí el labio herido y se me separó, sonriéndome malicioso, con la sangre aun corriendo por su piel.

-Así me gusta, Tenma, ¡que duela!

-¡Púdrete!- le dije. Kyosuke se rio, una horrible risa que me perforo los tímpanos. Bajo sus manos por mi cuerpo, delineando cada zona; cuando llego a mis piernas, tomo el extremo de mis pantalones, dispuesto a bajarlos. Le agarre las manos, deteniéndolo. Manoteamos, y me las aprisiono al lado de mi cabeza.

Me beso el cuello, bajando nuevamente sus manos hasta mi entrepierna, donde comenzó a tocarla por arriba de la ropa.

-Tsk- sisee, sintiendo los escalofríos obvios de que estaba pasando; me excitaba, a pesar de que estaba furioso, no podía evitar sentirme también extasiado y deseando que siguiera así. No quería darle el gusto, pero si continuaba tocándome de esa manera y haciendo lo que me temía, acabaría con una gran erección dolorosa, que de alguna forma tendría que ayudarme a quitarla.

Lo agarre con fuerza del cabello, jalándolo para quitármelo de encima, mis dedos resbalaron por entre sus mechones azules, soltándole la liga de la cabeza, su cabello cayo como cascada por sus hombros. Me encantaba su cabello largo y suelto, se veía adorable, tentador, antojable, ¡pero justo en esos instantes no, allí no!

Deslizo sus labios hasta mi pecho, dejando atrás un diminuto rastro de sangre. Levanto mi camiseta y paso su lengua por mi abdomen, haciéndome suspirar. Continuo bajando, tomo la orilla de mis pantalones y me los quito velozmente, quedando colgados en mis cobillos. Me observo lascivo, con sus ojos brillantes que me recordaron a una serpiente.

Por mi parte, comencé a morderme el labio, nervioso, sosteniéndole la mirada. Estaba a centímetros de mi entrepierna, con su gesto ansioso y divertido. Saco la lengua y la paseo por mi miembro, desde la punta hasta arriba, sin despegarme los ojos de encima.

Odio el sexo oral, es una de las cosas que más detesto de la vida sexual. Me hace sentir vulnerable y me parece humillante, vergonzoso, además de que deja un pésimo sabor en la boca.

Kyosuke sabe muy bien que esa es una de mis debilidades esenciales y se aprovecha de ella cada que tiene oportunidad. La primera vez que nos decidimos por realizarlo, resulto agradable, delicioso, me hizo sentir cosas nuevas y extravagantes, por no decir que alucine, por mi alto contenido de alcohol en la sangre, cabe destacar, y una pequeña línea blanca que no tiene importancia.

Durante mi confusión, sentí la lengua y los labios de Kyosuke saborearme diestramente, sin detenerse a suspirar; el placer me recorría el cuerpo en escalofríos, haciéndome gemir incansable, me retorcía y estremecía, encorvando mi espalda, me vine en su boca sin pensar.

Kyosuke lo escupió y me beso, un beso profundo que me supo a rayos, entre la mezcla de semen y alcohol, me dejo un amargo y asqueroso sabor en la boca que casi me hace vomitar. Y cuando el turno fue para mí, no supe ni que paso, pero lo mordí, tan fuerte, que prefirió no experimentarlo.

Desde entonces que me niego a realizarle uno, aunque tampoco le quedaron muchas ganas, pero él extrañamente disfruta hacérmelos, a pesar de que sea muy de vez en cuando, cuando me llega a agarrar de buenas.

Esta vez no estaba de buenas, y aun así pretendía hacerme uno. Le dije que no, que se detuviera, que no quería, pero le valió madres; se lo metió directamente en la boca.

Primero lo degusto con su lengua, apretando los labios para evitar el deslice, y después, comenzó a chuparlo rápidamente, sacando y metiéndolo de su boca, clavándome su dedos en los costados de mis caderas.

No me pude resistir gemir, encorvarme y suspirar, mientras me quejaba y le reclamaba aun que lo dejara, prefería aguantar el dolor de mi erección a satisfacerlo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaba gozando del engorroso acto, tomándolo con fuerza del cabello, lo presionaba a que no se detuviera y continuara a ese ritmo. Me tomo de los muslos y me subió las piernas a sus hombros, siguiendo con sus saboreadas intensas.

Y fue que lo sentí, el hormigueo que indica la peor, si no es que la mejor, parte del clímax.

Le dije a Kyosuke que ya era suficiente, que estaba a punto de venirme, pero en vez de separárseme, acelero el ritmo de sus chupadas, sintiendo el roce de sus dientes sobre mi piel, haciéndome gemir fuertemente. Acabe en su boca, con la respiración agitada y el pecho adolorido.

Destense los músculos y relaje mi espalda, apoyándola de lleno en el sillón. Levante la vista, encontrándome a Kyosuke con la cabeza alzada viéndome inexpresivo, con los labios entreabiertos y un hilillo viscoso resbalándome por la comisura de los labios, mezclándose con la sangre seca.

Usualmente, llegados a ese punto, Kyo siempre tiene una pequeña bandeja donde escupe luego de que termine en su boca, pero allí, no había ni siquiera un contenedor de basura, y no se lo tragaría.

No tuvo de otra más que escupirlo a un lado en el piso.

Se me acerco para besarme, pero le puse la mano sobre los labios, negándole con la cabeza. No me respondió, se limitó a besarme la frente, para después desabrocharse el pantalón.

Y si el oral no bastaba, la penetración serviría para rematar y remendar esta curiosa pelea-reconciliación.

Sin esperarse a nada, me penetro con dureza, rápido y de golpe. Me encorve instintivamente por el dolor, dejando salir un grito, desgarrándome la garganta y enterrando las uñas en el sofá. Me rodeo la cintura con un brazo y con el otro me tomo la pierna, subiéndola a la altura de su cadera.

Continuo embistiéndome firme y profundamente, suspirando con el pecho agitado, mientras yo me tensaba y gemía. No puedo decir con certeza cuanto duro, pero fue un placentero tiempo de violento contacto que disfrutamos al máximo.

Con un gutural gemido que se nos escapó a unísono, se vino dentro de mí, sintiendo el abrazador calor del cuerpo ajeno, de ese repugnante líquido que me erizaba la piel, acompañado de ese acto tan sucio pero tan perfecto que nos terminaba de unir, siempre, cuando estábamos molestos, cuando estábamos tristes, cuando sentíamos que la vida no valía la pena, el tenernos cerca de esa manera, era suficiente para recobrarnos el sentido de la existencia.

Las palabras sobraron después de aquello. Nos vestimos, quedándonos sentados sobre el sofá que segundos antes sirvió de cama para nuestro encuentro, sin decir nada.

Subí los pies y me abrace las piernas, recargando la barbilla entre ellas, mientras Kyosuke se apachurraba en el respaldo a mi lado, con los vestidores desordenados como escenario tras nosotros.

-Tenma- suspiro desanimado, incorporándose, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas, viendo el suelo en una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte, estaba cansado, muy cansado, lo único que deseaba entonces era acostarme y dormir, olvidándome de ese día, de todo el espectáculo que montamos.

-Hay algo importante que debo decirte- soltó no muy convencido, peinándose el cabello suelto hacia atrás.

¿Algo importante que decirme? No creo poder soportar otra sorpresa este día. Suspire agotado, volteando a verlo. Contrajo el rostro y se mordió el labio, desviando la mirada, con el rastro de sangre seca aun decorándole la boca.

-Están planeando mudarse- dijo. Yo enarque una ceja.

-¿Quiénes?

-Mis padres- entonces fruncí el ceño y baje las piernas, quedando frente a él -. Quieren irse a Hokkaido.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Les gustó mucho esta última vez que fuimos- bajo la vista, moviendo nervioso los dedos. Exhalo, mirándome a los ojos con seriedad -. Hay mejores instalaciones de rehabilitación para mi hermano, quieren… estar al pendiente de él, conseguirle calidad, una que no hay aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso qué? Cuantos años ha estado Yuuichi aquí y le está yendo bien, no me vengas a decir ahora que no ha servido de nada- le dije, exaltándome inconsciente. Kyo trato de calmarme, poniendo las manos frente a mí.

-Sí, lo sé, es lo mismo que yo les dije, pero están convencidos de que en Hokkaido hay un mejor ambiente para que pueda tratarse, además de que se les ha ofrecido una gran oportunidad de negocio- y salió el peine, que novedad, sus padres y el trabajo; egoístas ambiciosos -. No la quieren rechazar- terminó diciendo en un débil tono de voz, girando los ojos a otro lado. Fruncí más el ceño, extrañado.

-¿Y qué dice Yuuichi al respecto?

-Bueno, esa es cosa aparte… quiere ir- me quedé estupefacto, abriendo la boca ligeramente, sin habla. Contraje el rostro sin saber a dónde mirar.

-¿Y… tú?- le pregunte, temeroso por la posible respuesta que me diera. Suspiro de nuevo.

-Yo no quiero ir, por supuesto que no, soy feliz aquí en Inazuma, claro- hubo silencio, un silencio incomodo que me crispo los nervios -. Pero…- levanto los ojos, viéndome directamente -. Es mi hermano- sentencio para concluir.

Como podía buscar preferencia ante Yuuichi, era más que obvio que jamás, nunca Kyosuke me escogería sobre él. Se perfectamente que el corazón de Kyo se divide en un sesenta por ciento su hermano, el restante cuarenta es mío, ni más ni menos. Pero, ¿irse, mudarse, separarnos de nuevo? ¡Cómo podía estar meditándolo, siquiera concebirlo mentalmente! Kyosuke tiene familia aquí, puede quedarse con ellos, y como si no estuviera solo en casa todo el tiempo, claro que puede sobrevivir sin sus padres, pero sin Yuuichi…

-¡Lo estás pensando!- le dije poniéndome de pie bruscamente, señalándolo acusador. El cuerpo se me sacudió entre escalofríos y los ojos se me aguaron ligeramente, picándome a punto de soltar en llanto -. Lo estás pensando…- susurre, bajando la cabeza, apreté los labios, sintiendo finalmente las lágrimas resbalarme por mis mejillas.

-Tenma, no…

-¡No!- grite cortando su frase. Ceñí los puños y corrí a la puerta, saliendo lo más rápido que me fue posible.

* * *

 _Bueno, espero les halla gustado, recibo cualquier comentario, queja, sugerencia, lo que gusten ;)_

 _Nos leemos pronto, besos._


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Actualizando rápido! ¡Que tal a todos, mundo fanfiction! Bueno, aquí de nuevo con la continuación, esta no ha salido tan extensa como la anterior, pero tiene cosas, que uf, se que se quedaran impactados, eso espero ;)_

 _El próximo capitulo lo tendré listo lo mas pronto que me sea posible, ya deseo terminar con este fic, y el siguiente se puede decir que sera el ultimo :/_

 _Sin mas...Gracias a todos quienes lo leen, me hace feliz saber que no escribo en vano n.n_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece._

* * *

 **¿Problem?** _By Madoka_

 **5**

 _No sé porque los enamorados insisten tanto en amarse para siempre, junto a sus posdatas, te amo, los resplandores del olvido y esos diarios de pasión que escriben en las noches, imaginándose al ser querido lujuriosamente en sus sueños húmedos. No sé porque dicen "para siempre". ¿Cuánto es para siempre? ¿Cómo saben cuánto durara su para siempre? Uno nunca sabe cuándo morirá, ¿Qué tal si lo hacen mañana, en un mes, o que tal si solo les dura un año el encanto?_

 _-Bueno, al menos se irán sabiendo que sí lograron amar para siempre, su siempre._

 _-No, no, no._

 _Inmortales palabras de Tsurugi Kyosuke._

* * *

Quizás exagere, no dudo que tome muy mal aquella noticia, de pésima manera, diría mi Tenma interno; estalle simplemente, sin quedarme a razonar y dialogar con coherencia. No, hui, escape, me fui entre lágrimas de los vestidores, de Raimon, de la calle completa. Me encerré en mi habitación y llore hasta mas no poder, hasta olvidarme incluso de la hora y el tiempo que hacia; me quede profundamente dormido, con el móvil vibrando a mi lado, no supe nada del resto del mundo.

Tal vez exagere, si, puede que lo haya hecho. ¿Cómo pienso en que escoja entre su hermano y yo? Aparte de que es más que obvio que no seré yo el elegido, eso es egoísta y poco razonable; soy un infantil moñudo que siente que tiene que tener la completa atención de Kyosuke. Eso me lo dijo mi Tenma interno en una discusión que me despertó pasadas las tres de la mañana, entre reclamos, gritos y barullo, me dijo que si seguía así, seria yo quien muriera solo.

Eso no me dejo muy contento, ciertamente, y me respondí que solucionaría las cosas, arreglaría todo el drama, hablando con calma y prestándole la debida atención, sus argumentos y los míos. Ya después veremos a qué acuerdo llegamos, y sobre todo, disculparme, aunque él también necesita disculparse conmigo, por supuesto.

Me decidí entonces por no ir a la escuela ni al entrenamiento al día siguiente. Me excuse con Akinee diciéndole que me sentía mal del estómago, además de que vio mi horrible cara hinchada; se convenció de mi malestar, y me dejo tranquilo el resto de la mañana con un té caliente y un emparedado de salami. Sasuke estaba bajo mi ventana dormido en su casita, la tía Kino limpiaba la casa y yo recibía constantes mensajes de Taiyou, preguntándome que había sido de mi ayer, puesto que acordamos reunirnos luego del entrenamiento en una cafetería cercana y no asistí. Le respondí que la práctica estuvo brutal, y preferí volver a casa a descansar, no le avise porque tenía el móvil en silencio dentro de la mochila, y no lo revisé hasta ahora en la mañana.

Se lo creyó a duras penas, pero no tuvo por qué desconfiar. Me contesto con un "¡mejórate!", entre signos de exclamación, cabe destacar, y una carita sonriente. Suspire cansado y me guarde el celular en el bolsillo.

No solo mensajes de Taiyou tenía pendientes por leer en mi teléfono; había seis llamadas perdidas de Kyosuke, y un mensaje, diciéndome que me relajara, y que cuando estuviera listo, habláramos. No le regrese nada, y me puse a ver televisión durante las horas siguientes.

Hablando conmigo mismo, me decía constantemente que mejoraría las cosas, sí, me contentaría con Kyo de una buena manera, no del modo que ayer aplicamos; amanecí con un tremendo dolor muscular, y que regresaríamos a lo de antes, seriamos de nuevo esa feliz pareja a escondidas, y después tendría que charlarlo con Taiyou, y por ultimo conversar la mudanza.

Iba a ser un día difícil, lo sabía perfectamente. Entre mi ánimo decadente, mis indecisiones y las chácharas repentinas y sin sentido de mi Tenma interno, me puse nervioso. Caminando por la calle, jugueteando con mi bufanda acolchada, viendo el suelo, meditaba mentalmente mis palabras, el choro que le aventaría a Tsurugi, debía sonar convincente y sincero, si no, no serviría de nada. Comenzaría con un saludo formal, hola, que tal, después con un; "debemos hablar, ¿no?", utilicemos las pequeñas preguntas al final de la oración para reafirmar, sí, eso suena casual pero seguro. Y luego vendría la mejor parte; hablar con seriedad sobre el tema inicial.

No podía evitar imaginarme en cada uno de los escenarios que montaba en mi cabeza, a un Tenma triste, débil, nostálgico y melancólico, deprimente. Acompañado por su mar de lágrimas que últimamente se hacía habitual, y el sexo que seguramente tendríamos al final de la plática.

Tanto pensar en ello, ya ocasionaba, desde ese punto en mi camino, el picor en los ojos, de que estaba a punto de llorar. ¿De verdad, Tenma? ¡Resiste un poco! Por lo menos, llora en su hombro y no sobre tus manos en plena acera.

Respire profundamente y trate de poner mi mente en blanco, siguiendo con mi andar.

* * *

 _Puede que me gustes, si, te quiero, pero no te querré "para siempre", no te amo lo suficiente como para casarme contigo y formar una familia juntos mientras envejecemos frente al porche de la casa viendo la calle sentados en viejas mecedoras de madera. Me gustas, me gustas como me gusta ver las estrellas en las noches sin luna, me gustas como me gusta sentir la brisa del mar y el viento congelante en las tardes de invierno. Así me gustas, pero no sé si me gustaras toda la vida, puede que me gustes diez años o un mes; o tal vez solo hasta mañana._

 _Siempre hablando con la verdad, Tsurugi Kyosuke y sus afirmaciones poéticas sobre el amor._

* * *

Aguante la respiración, apretando los labios, tratando de tomar todo el valor que me fuese posible para tocar su puerta. Pasaban de las tres de la tarde, a esa hora ya habría salido de la práctica y estaría en casa, si no es que se fuera a buscarme, en cuyo caso sería una cómica situación muy irónica del destino y sus jugarretas.

Solté el aire despacio, diciéndome; "Tenma, has llegado muy lejos, no es momento para echarse hacia atrás; ¡órale, toca!".

Levante el puño y temblé, contraje el rostro y me di vuelta.

¡No puedo hacerlo! ¿De qué manera pretendo presentarme así nada más después de aquel drama tan ridículo que me monte ayer? ¡Vergüenza debería estar sintiendo!

¡No! Vergüenza es que te atrapen robando o besándote con su peor enemigo, aunque lo segundo ya lo hiciste, ¡así que deja de ser un payaso y toca!

¡No puedo, no puedo! Tienes razón, soy un desgraciado sin corazón, Kyosuke sabe lo que paso con Taiyou, no puedo, no debo tomarme esas ligerezas y venir a decirle, "hey, olvidemos el pasado, sigamos por la vida tomados de la mano ¡y bebamos piña colada!".

¡Idiota!

-Maldita sea- basta de auto medicarte, debo esconder los antidepresivos y los estupefacientes alucinógenos, mi Tenma interno se sale de control.

Fruncí el ceño, era ahora o nunca, y ese nunca no me gustaba para nada. Decidido, aparentando, tome valor; golpee dos veces la puerta. No hubo respuesta.

¡Corre! Tienes tiempo de huir.

¡No! Quédate, ¡espera!, escucha, son pasos, pasos acercándose, pasos, pasos, ¡corre!

Se abrió la puerta lentamente, dejando ver una diminuta rendija entre la pared. Alce las cejas extrañado, parpadee y ladee la cabeza, asomándome por el pequeño espacio. Se veía oscuro el interior, un cálido aire salía de adentro, y ni rastro de Kyo o alguien más.

Desconcertado por el raro acontecimiento, puse la mano en la puerta y la empuje, dejándola abrirse por completo. La casa estaba vacía, ninguna luz encendida, nadie alrededor. Supuse que Kyosuke no había llegado aún, pero, ¿y esos pasos que escuche, quién me abrió la puerta? Delirios, lo más probable, delirios y alucinaciones de tu subconsciente traicionero.

Aun así, intente probar respuesta.

-¿Kyosuke?

-Acá estoy- escuche a mi lado, sobresaltándome por la repentina voz. Di un paso atrás y lo mire cerrando la puerta, con una taza humeante en la mano, viéndome sereno. Percatándose de mi aturdimiento y confusión, enarco una ceja -. Tenma, ¿pasa algo?

-¡Ah…!- me quede sin aliento por un segundo, saliendo de mi estupor, rasque mi nuca, riendo nervioso -. No, no, nada.

-Bien- dijo, sonriendo de lado, camino sin prisa ni esperando respuesta hasta la sala.

Exhale un poco tranquilo, Kyosuke se mira bien, como si nada, la casa igual de sola, y yo aprovecharía ahora que tenía oportunidad.

-Hace frio afuera, ¿no?- solté para romper el hielo, quitándome de encima la bufanda y chaqueta, colgándolas en la silla del comedor.

-Sí, algo- respondió desganado sin voltearme a ver, tumbándose en el sofá de espaldas a mí.

-Sí, sí, si…-vaya forma de iniciar una conversación, siendo ignorado totalmente, no lo culpo, ¿Qué clase de tonta pregunta fue esa? Hasta yo me habría ahorrado la molestia de contestar, pude haber dicho algo más inteligente, pero no, siempre es el clima, solo se trata del estúpido clima.

Me aproxime no muy convencido a la sala, parándome detrás de él, clavando mis ojos cansados en la liga que sostenía su cabello. Respire profundamente otra vez.

-Debemos hablar, ¿cierto?- Kyo giro la cabeza, inquiriéndome inexpresivo con sus ojos ámbares.

-¿Estas bien?- por supuesto que no, claro que no estoy bien, ¿acaso no me ves, qué pregunta fue esa? ¡Kyosuke, estoy estupendo! Me reserve los comentarios y le asentí bajando la cabeza. A veces me siento mal hasta de pensar, Dios mío.

Lo mire de reojo, como sonreía comprensivo. Dejo la taza en la mesa y se levantó, dirigiéndose a mí. Suspire agotado, todo era tan cansado, desearía que las cosas se solucionaran solas, sin hablar, detesto hablar tanto.

Acaricio mis mejillas con sus manos frías, levantándome el rostro. Lo mire a los ojos, sus triangulares ojos que me encantan, que me llegan a ver con ternura, con afecto, con amor, pero también con deseo, lujuria, lascivos.

-Tenma- susurro, acortando la distancia entre ambos; cerré los ojos por costumbre, esperando el contacto de sus labios en un beso profundo, uno que jamás llego; escuchamos que tocaban la puerta.

-Tocan la puerta- le dije, abriendo los ojos. Kyosuke bajo los brazos, separándose de mí y desviando la mirada. Enarque una ceja confuso -. ¿Esperabas a alguien?- pregunte escuchando como seguían llamando a la puerta. Kyo se limitó a quedarse callado, viendo al piso -. ¿Quién es?- le insistí, volteándome.

-¡Tsurugi!- gritaron desde afuera, dejándome asombrado por la voz que pronuncio su nombre.

Abrí la boca sorprendido, reconocía perfectamente la voz; me di la vuelta, encarándolo.

-¡¿Hakuryuu?!- murmure sin poder creérmelo, ¿estaba esperando a Hakuryuu? ¿Para qué, por qué, qué significaba esto? Un repentino ataque de histeria me invadió.

-Tenma, calma- intento controlarme, poniendo sus manos frente a mí, con el rostro contraído; se había dado cuenta de que no estaba muy contento con aquello, y que estaba muy cerca de colapsar en fuertes reclamos -. Puedo explicarlo.

-¿Explicarlo? ¿Qué hace aquí?- le susurre molesto.

-Relájate, Tenma, está de paso, solo vino a saludar.

-¿De paso? ¿Qué está haciendo en Inazuma?

-Viene de gira con Resistance Japan, juegan amistosos por todo el país, mañana jugaran contra nosotros.

-¿Cómo no lo sabía?

-¡Porque no fuiste al entrenamiento hoy!- forme un puchero y apreté los puños, me lamentaba no haber revisado la red social, la de Kyosuke, específicamente -. Tenma, basta.

-¿Basta? ¿Nombre con k o con h? ¡¿Por qué rayos no me dijiste que vendría?!

-¡No sabía que vendrías tú!

-¡Ah! Mira que conveniente- me cruce de brazos, escuchando todavía los llamados de Hakuryuu en la puerta. Estaba furioso, ¿Cómo podía invitar a su eterno rival a convivir cuando estábamos pasando por una situación difícil? ¿Qué no planeaba irme a ver a mí? ¡Ah, no, no, no, como crees! ¡Primero hay que chacharear con el coqueto SEED!

-Tenma, por favor, ya- e insistía que me calmara, que yo me tranquilizara, que estaba malinterpretando las cosas, ¿malinterpretando, yo? ¡Si él fue quien me acuso de "#$%&!

Bufe airado, enterrándome las uñas en los brazos. Kyosuke no encontraba que hacer, se notaba la desesperación en su cara, casi se sujeta el cabello y se lo arranca.

-Tenma, Tenma- me tomo de los hombros, zarandeándome para que lo escuchara, alzando la voz y le contesto a Hakuryuu con que ya iba -. Mira, solo deja saludar, le digo que estoy ocupado y después arreglamos las cosas tu y yo solos, ¿sí?- torcí la mueca, no queriendo verlo. No tuve de otra más que asentir -. Bueno, ve y espérame arriba.

-¿Qué?- le cuestione mirándolo directamente, completamente anonadado.

-Sí, arriba, no querrás que nos vean juntos y piensen mal, ¿o sí?- subió una ceja, haciendo un gesto muy obvio.

-No querrás que nos vean juntos y piensen mal- lo arremede aun enojado, meneando la cabeza de un lado al otro -. Si, Tenma, si, ve arriba, ve- solté irónico, lanzándole una última mirada furtiva y disgustada, antes de perderme en las escaleras.

Me dijo que lo esperara arriba, mas no que no pudiera hacer todo el escándalo que quisiera.

Cerré de un sonoro portazo la puerta de su habitación, con mis puños presionados y mascullando por lo bajo. Me mando arriba como un chiquillo malcriado que fue castigado, ¡qué tontería más grande!

Estaba molesto, enojado, furioso todavía, y dudaba que se me fuera a pasar pronto. Él chachareando de lo lindo con su antiguo amigo-enemigo y yo aquí, encerrado. No podía quedarme así como así de brazos cruzados esperándolo, debía buscar algo en que calmar mi frustración, sino, acabaría bajando y gritándole más de una cosa a ambos.

Me acerque a su tocador y comencé a revolverle las cosas, creando un verdadero desastre; Kyosuke es admirador del orden, un obsesivo compulsivo, por ello que siempre está pendiente por la perfección de su alrededor, así que esto no le vendría muy bien.

Luego fui a su escritorio, donde se hallaban unos papeles de la escuela, los tomé todos y los esparcí por el suelo, rompiendo unos cuantos. Liberando la amarga tensión de mi cuerpo, ya podía sentirme mejor.

Lance un suspiro al aire y me senté al borde de su cama. Sí que era un infantil malhumorado, ahora caía en culpa, que va. Vuelvo a exagerar, seguramente, solo vino a saludar, son amigos, nada más.

Kyosuke y Hakuryuu ni siquiera combinan, no se escuchan bien juntos. Son como dos alfas, polos de un mismo extremo, A y A; eso es como el choque de dos misiles en el ártico, como tratar de tragarse una cucharada de canela en polvo sin agua, o como querer leer a Coelho a sabiendas que amas a Poe: ¡imposible!

Tengo una lógica comparativa medio rara, me soy sincero.

De cualquier modo, en los mensajes que leí, se notaba como Kyosuke le sacaba la vuelta a sus insinuaciones muy poco disimuladas, adentrándose en otro tipo de conversaciones, o dejándolo hablar solo y darle por su lado. No parecía que tuviera intenciones de seguirle el juego. Podía confiar en Kyo, definitivamente. Pero, ¿y Hakuryuu, qué tanto podía confiar en él?

A Hakuryuu no lo conozco tan bien como para suponer cosas. Sus charlas me demostraban un extraño acoso hacia Kyo, podría decirse que se le lanzaba completamente, sin vergüenza, descaradamente. En la red social no se decía nada de él, solo posteaba cosas del equipo de futbol, ni alguna relación muy amistosa ni romántica. En pocas palabras; venía siendo un enigma toda esa actitud hostigante.

Bufe de nuevo, aburrido, ¿Cuánto debía esperar? Según Tsurugi, le diría que no podía quedarse, porque está ocupado y no puede atenderlo, pero esas simples palabras que bien pudo habérselas dicho en cinco minutos, ya llevaba más de diez.

Me acosté en la cama viendo el techo, estaba lleno de puntos. Unos desesperantes puntos blancos. Me frustro solo verlos. A mi lado estaba la mesa de noche, con su lamparita y reloj brillantes, anunciándome las tres cuarenta con sus extravagantes números verdes.

Di mi tercer, o cuarto, no sé, suspiro ese día, recordando que olvide el móvil en la chaqueta, y la deje en el comedor junto a mi bufanda, no podía bajar. Busque el teléfono de Kyo, pero tampoco estaba, fui por su laptop y no, tampoco la encontré, ¡rayos! Muy psicótico que está pero pierde las cosas, o las guarda muy bien.

Rebusque en los cajones del armario, del tocador, entre su ropa, pero no me topaba nada divertido con que entretenerme, ni siquiera la consola estaba allí, ¿Dónde habrá metido tanta cosa, y por qué? Que extraño, tendré que preguntárselo.

Me tumbe de nuevo en la cama y abrí el cajón del buró; había papeles, fotos, audífonos, pastillas para la jaqueca, ¿Kyosuke sufre de jaqueca? No sabía. Seguí revolviendo sus cosas hasta que me halle un singular sobre sellado. Lo saque, observándolo mejor; no tenía fecha ni dirección, se veía intacto, sin manchas ni roturas, tampoco tenía estampilla, solo en la parte de atrás se garabateaba un nombre: Matsukaze Tenma.

Parpadee desconcertado, sin poder conectar en mi mente el recuerdo de haberle enviado una carta, o que me haya escrito una. Kyosuke escribe mucho, pero cartas no, no le gustan, según él. Y me encontraba esto, una carta dirigida a mí, ¿era de él?

La curiosidad me carcomía por dentro, intrigándome por completo, ¿Qué podría decir aquel pequeño pedazo de papel; una declaración, una propuesta, un adiós? La mente de Kyo es muy versátil, no puedo imaginarme lo que debió poner allí dentro.

Así que tendría que descubrirlo por mí mismo. A fin de cuentas, es para mí, no le importara que la lea ahora, ¿o sí?

Rasgue el papel cuidadosamente con mi uña por donde estaba el pegamento, intentando no desgarrarla demasiado. Abrí el sobre y saque una hoja blanca doblada en tres partes. Se me corto la respiración por un momento, la ansiedad me recorrió el cuerpo y la desdoble de golpe, moviendo mis ojos de un lado a otro, leyendo las cientos de palabras plasmadas con tinta negra.

 _Puede que este no sea el momento correcto. Puede que yo no sea el indicado. Pero hay algo entre nosotros que quiero decir. Porque hay algo entre nosotros de todos modos._

 _Puede que yo no sea el indicado. Puede que este no sea el momento correcto. Pero hay algo entre nosotros y lo debo hacer. Algo así como un secreto que compartiré contigo._

 _Te necesito más que cualquier cosa en mi vida. Te deseo más que cualquier cosa en mi vida. Te extraño más que a nadie en mi vida. Te amo más que a nadie en mi vida._

 _Te escribo esta canción porque sé cuánto te gusta, casi te infartas de emoción el día en que te la cante sobre el tejado tras nuestra romántica cena por el primer mes juntos, ¡un mes! Eso fue hace ya bastante tiempo, pero aun puedo recordar tus lágrimas de alegría cuando me abrazaste y me dijiste por primera vez que me amabas. Lo tengo muy presente._

 _Además la pongo en primer plano porque odio las cartas que comienzan con el habitual "querido…", así que para mantener la estética estructural de la misma, decidí poner nuestra canción._

 _Te habría escrito Wasted, esa también te gusta mucho, pero no recuerdo muy bien la letra, y sé que la arruinaría intentando recordarla, con mis feos garabatos en inglés; confórmate con esa. La verdad no comprendo muy bien porque tienes esa fascinación a la música extranjera, si alguna vez me dijiste que te recordaba nuestro viaje a Kyoto, y de eso no hablamos porque te incomoda._

 _Un recuerdo que no quisieras revivir, uno como el que te debo contar._

 _Como una vieja bruja me dijo cierto día; nada de lo que sucede se olvida, aunque tú no puedas recordarlo, o quieras rememorarlo._

 _Naturalmente, y por obvias razones, jamás te entregare esta carta, seria apuñalarte por la espalda con cosas pasadas que no vienen al caso y solo provocarían la ruptura de nuestra relación, arruinándola por completo, si no es que ya se desmorona de a poco. Acabaría con la confianza, la sinceridad y el honesto aprecio que nos tenemos. No puedo arriesgarme a perderte, no soportaría perder a alguien importante de nuevo, pero es lo mejor, escribirte sin podértelo decir de frente, a pesar de que parezca una pérdida de tiempo, invertido en ti, no lo seria._

 _Aunque sé que eres maduro y has sabido comprenderme a lo largo de estos meses juntos, el cariño que nos mantiene unidos se resquebraja lentamente, lo sabemos muy bien, y sé que la inestabilidad de las emociones se rompería de inmediato si supieras esto._

 _No es muy importante, porque te repito, son cosas pasadas, pero supongo que debes saberlo._

 _Te confieso que trato y me esfuerzo en arreglar toda esta fatídica situación, arreglarme yo, tu estas bien, yo soy el problema. No te diré el clásico cliché básico de "no eres tú, soy yo", porque no viene al caso tampoco, pero admitamos que soy la verdadera causa de las peleas, discusiones y malentendidos que tenemos._

 _Estoy divagando mucho, iré directamente al grano._

 _Tenma, tú no eres, como yo soy para ti, mi primer amor. No eres el primer chico con el que estoy, no eres mi primera relación, tampoco la primera persona con la que he tenido relaciones, ni mucho menos, por desagradable que se escuche, lea; la primera persona que amo._

 _Sé que es duro digerirlo, habiendo pasado tanto tiempo juntos, descubrir que no eres el primero, más si deseo que seas el ultimo._

 _Hace tiempo que ame a una persona, y mucho, la ame como ahora te amo a ti, con el corazón, con mi alma entera. Estuvimos juntos un par de meses, pero en ese corto lapso de tiempo, llegue a darle todo lo que tenía y recibí de igual manera todo su ser._

 _No me culpes por las palabras, a veces llego a abusar del don._

 _Con esa persona viví momentos maravillosos e irrepetibles, nos entregamos el uno al otro como solo los amantes reales pueden hacerlo, nos juramos amor eterno, aunque suene estúpido, y planeamos un futuro juntos. Me enseño todo lo que se, y me convirtió en la persona que soy._

 _Ahora, con quien quiero realizar todo eso, es contigo._

 _Escribir estas palabras incluso es difícil para mí, te deberé ser sincero,_ _me despedí verbalmente. Le dije adiós, pero mi mano aún no se cansa de escribirle, mi mente no se cansa de recordarlo, y mi alma no se cansa de esperarlo._

 _Seguro te preguntaras que fue de esa persona, por qué nos separamos, y sobre todo, quien es._

 _Esa persona aún sigue muy apegada a mí, guarda sus ilusiones con que algún día podamos volver; nuestra separación fue inminente, el tiempo y las circunstancias lo ameritaron, fue inevitable, y esa persona fue Hakuryuu: durante nuestra estancia en la isla Edén bajo la supervisión del Sector Cinco. Un corto romance solo alimentado de ilusiones y falsas esperanzas de un mañana._

 _Esto debe ser abrumador, pero te garantizo que entre él y yo no puede haber ya nada, superamos con el tiempo la perdida y avanzamos cada quien por su lado. Entiende a duras penas nuestra relación, y sé que debiste haber leído los mensajes de la red, y pienses mal en estos momentos, pero te hablo con la verdad cuando te digo que ya paso lo nuestro, no tengo intensiones de regresar con él, no hay nada que nos una ya, ni mucho menos pensaría en dejarte._

 _Porque para mí, el primer amor es eso, el primero, y después de la gran decepción del primer amor, llega el verdadero amor, y ese eres tú, Tenma, tú eres mi verdadero amor._

 _Como cita la frase: yo existo, porque tú existes. Y te lo seguiré demostrando el tiempo que me permitas estar a tu lado._

 _A Hakuryuu lo deje de querer, bueno, creo que solo quiero esa imposibilidad tan obvia de quererlo; como la mano derecha enamorada del guante que vive en la izquierda; ¡imposible!_

 _Y confieso esto, te lo digo en puño y letra, para que mi alma al fin pueda descansar, para liberarme de esta tensión tan oprimente que supura mi corazón, para desahogar las penas de mi pasado._

 _Tenma, te amo, y siempre te amare, no importa en qué vida leas esto._

Mis ojos no se detenían para nada, seguían recorriendo entre las líneas de la nota; la leí cerca de tres veces más, sin poder creerme aun las palabras que allí se alzaban como estacas. ¿Por qué Kyosuke escribió esto si no planeaba dármelo? ¿Era cierto todo lo que escribía? ¿En serio?

A mitad de lectura me puse en pie, mantenía mis manos rígidas, apretando el papel y logrando arrugarlo de la esquina, temblé, mucho, mi cuerpo se sacudió violentamente, y no sabría especificar porque, si fue el impacto de descubrirlo, el dolor o la furia que sentía en esos momentos, todas esas emociones revueltas en mi cabeza y estómago, picando por salir, explotar en llanto, en gritos, en odio.

¿Esto es verdad, todo esto?

Lo único que circulaba por mi mente era el infame deseo porque solo se tratase de una broma de mal gusto, un disparate, una situación surreal fruto de mi estrés postraumático que aun padezco.

Pero no, claro que no, para mi infortunio, era real, toda la sátira, esta tragicomedia que se sabía terminaría en desgracia.

Se me revolvió el estómago, los retortijones me atacaron brutales, las sienes me punzaban y el estremecimiento recorría mi piel, erizándola por completo. Parpadee varias veces para evitar las lágrimas, pero era inútil, ya resbalaban por mis mejillas, descontroladas, amargas, quemándome la cara.

Sentía tanta impotencia por no poder hacer nada, a esas alturas, ya había cometido todos los errores posibles en esta relación, una relación que básicamente, podría decir, se levantaba a base de mentiras, ocultando la verdad.

Doble el papel sobre mi pecho, presionándolo con ímpetu, mientras ahogaba los gritos de sufrimiento en mi garganta, encogiéndome sobre las rodillas; me tumbe en el suelo hecho un ovillo, enterrando lo más que podía el rostro entre mis rodillas.

Me dolía, me rasgaba el alma, ¿Cómo es que me entero de esto ahora, por qué? ¡Dios mío, Kyo! ¿Por qué me ocultaste esto tan importante, no confiabas en mi lo suficiente, es acaso que no te he sabido demostrar mi afecto y honestidad? ¿Realmente, me merezco esto?

¡Pudiste habérmelo dicho de frente! Esa tarde en que nos hicimos nuestros por primera vez, pudiste habérmelo dicho, ¡pudiste hablar, no quedarte callado!

Y si es cierto que aún no lo dejas de querer, ¿Qué diablos hago yo contigo? ¿Qué significo para ti? ¿Soy solo un reemplazo, un desahogo, un miserable diablo que se cruzó en tu camino?

¡Basta!

Me grite mentalmente; basta de llorar, basta de suplicar por respuestas a preguntas que ni siquiera formulas, basta de sentir pena por ti mismo, basta de ser la víctima, ¡basta!

Esa simple palabra su suficiente. Me levante lentamente, aun con las manos apretadas sobre mi pecho y el papel maltrecho. Me seque las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta, limpiándome el rostro lo mejor que pude, no me vería herido, no me miraría con esos ojos melancólicos sintiendo lastima, por supuesto que no. Fruncí el ceño, decidido, firme con mi decisión de salir de allí.

Respirando profundamente, armándome de valor, me quite de encima el trozo de papel, notando como mis manos se aferraban fuertemente a los extremos. Relaje los músculos y la guarde en el sobre de nuevo, metiéndola en mis pantaloncillos y regresando a su orden habitual el cajón, no debía levantar sospechas de que me había topado con la carta.

Abajo escuche la puerta principal cerrarse, y después la voz de Kyosuke llamándome, diciendo que podía bajar.

Volví a respirar profundamente antes de salir y bajar las escaleras.

Lo encontré en la estancia, parado justo en el medio. No quise levantar la cabeza y verlo, sabía que si lo hacía, acabaría llorando entre reclamos y gritos de histeria, vendrían las explicaciones a medias y los golpes después, para finalizar con un intento de sexo violento, y eso, no lo quería, al menos, no en esos momentos.

-Tenma- me llamo otra vez, acercándoseme. Retrocedí un paso, aun sin alzar la cabeza. Apreté los labios y contraje el rostro, tratando de tranquilizarme, en cualquier instante podría romperme,

-Ah… Tsurugi- mi voz temblaba, salía forzada, pero la controle lo mejor que pude para no levantar sospechas -. Debo irme- le dije y me aproxime a la puerta. Cuando pase por su lado, sentí el roce de su mano tratando de tomarme del brazo, la esquive ágilmente y recogí mi chaqueta.

-¿Pasa algo, Tenma…?

-No, no, no, todo bien, solo recordé que debo hacer unas cosas- le interrumpí rápidamente, cortando su pregunta abruptamente. Me gire ligeramente y lo mire de reojo, estaba desconcertado, su tono lo delataba, no entendía mi repentino cambio. Torcí la boca y abrí la puerta -. Después hablamos- dije finalmente y salí.

A veces me llego a preguntar, ¿Por qué me pasaran tantas cosas? No creo haber sido una mala persona en lo que llevo de vida, ¿o sí?

Religión no tengo, así que si se pretende argumentar que estoy recibiendo castigo divino por mi "mañosidad" y esa "homosexualidad" que tengo reprimida, ahórrense los comentarios, no lo creo.

Quizá al destino le gusta fastidiarme, poniéndome cuanto obstáculo le es posible para arruinarme la vida y no alcanzar la felicidad. ¿El karma? Tampoco creo en eso. Tal vez ya viví los buenos días de mi corta vida, y estos deben ser los malos, y ¿después? ¿Vendrán los peores, o los mejores?

Hey, Tenma, es que uno no puede ser feliz todo el tiempo, aunque no hayas hecho la gran maldad, cuando te toca, te toca, y esta vez te ha dado duro, ¿no? Ya has sido el protagonista de cientos de aventuras maravillosas y geniales llenas de amigos y bondad, ahora el turno viene siendo para los dramas terroríficos y psicológicos, sobre todo los psicológicos, repletos de angustias y dolor, miedo y lastima, ¿pena? ¡Vergüenza!

¡Caíste víctima de tus deseos lascivos, te dejaste convencer! Sé que eso no es lo único que te duele, oh no, el sexo es lo de menos, bien pudiste haberte acostado por primera vez con alguien más, con quien sea, pero, ¿alguien a quien ames? No son muchos, realmente, ¿para qué te hayan ocultado algo así de grande e importante? ¡Vaya que tu drama esta fuerte e interesante!

Me pregunto, ¿Qué pensaran hacer ahora los productores y guionistas? ¿Te deprimirás tanto, al borde del delirio y te suicidaras, o para no ser tan drásticos, quizá te atropelle un tren? Eso sería violentísimo y bueno, súper sangriento.

Pero a la gente le gustan las tragedias románticas, así que sufrirás un rato más, mucho más, bastante, diría yo, y luego a ver qué pasa, ¿te parecen bien esas modificaciones, o pensaste que esto terminaría con un "felices para siempre"? A lo mejor, pero para ti no.

¡Ya cállate, cierra tu maldita boca!

No me percate de cuando comencé a correr, supongo que escuchar tanto las voces de mi cabeza me hacen actuar sin medirme ni darme cuenta. Corría rápidamente por la acera, en busca de alejarme todo lo que me fuera posible de la casa de Kyosuke.

Las pantorrillas me ardían, la respiración se me agitaba, con los ojos cerrados avanzaba velozmente por entre las calles principales, no tenía ni idea de a dónde iba, solo quería eso, irme.

Me detuve finalmente frente a una tienda de golosinas, una tienda donde me gustaba comprar chocolates, esa donde Kyosuke me complacía cada que volvíamos de las prácticas.

No lo soporte más y grite entre lágrimas, dejando salir todo lo que llevaba dentro. Mi alma desgarrada y el corazón hecho trizas. Patalee y aullé tan fuerte, que pronto me quede sin voz. Necesitaba desahogarme, necesitaba liberarme de esta carga tan hiriente que me oprimía el pecho, mi ser completo.

Volví a correr, refugiándome bajo la sombra de un árbol en el parque. La gente pasaba por mi lado y solo eso hacía, pasaba viéndome confundidos, mientras yo insistía en expulsar el dolor de mi sistema, en sollozar silencioso, en aliviar mi podrida consciencia.

¿Cómo superar esto? ¿Cómo ver al futuro y actuar como si nada? ¡No se podía, simplemente o se podía! No se puede olvidar a alguien a quien amas, no se puede olvidar a tu primer amor, ese con el que pasaste los mejores momentos de tu vida, ese al que te entregaste en cuerpo y alma, ese al que le diste todo. Kyosuke lo escribió en su carta, y lo podía comprobar, porque yo padecía los síntomas, la frustración y el dolor, la angustia, el sufrimiento: la llaga en el corazón y el veneno en mis venas.

Y superar esta revelación, era igual que tratar de olvidarte de tu primer amor.

Llore hasta que me quede sin lágrimas, perdiendo la fuerza y el habla, tumbado junto al árbol, cubriéndome las oscuras penumbras de la noche fría. Había estado en el parque toda la tarde y parte de la noche. Mi móvil no dejo de sonar durante horas, pero lo deje hacerlo, no tenía antojo de contestarle a nadie.

Ya estuvo bueno, ¿no? Suficientes dramas para tu edad, imagínate lo que te espera en un futuro si te desmoronas fácilmente con esto, no, no, no. Bien, supéralo, es algo inevitable, no puedes hacer nada, ya paso, ni modo, luego hablaran, discutirán, pelearan, y posiblemente se reconcilien con sexo, pero ahorita, relájate y sécate esas lágrimas, en buena onda, te lo digo desde el fondo de mi corazón, que es el tuyo también, realmente; ¡te ves del asco!

Y si pones las cosas como están y barajeas las cartas; con esa imagen no lograras que Kyosuke supere del todo a Hakuryuu: aun lo quiere, te confeso.

¡Pero te ama a ti! ¡Anímate! Aunque claro, no fuiste al primero al que se le entrego, eso es un golpe bajo, y tú que controlabas tus instintivos impulsos lujuriosos con esos apasionados y sofocantes besos que te daba Taiyou, ¿eh? Debes estar reconsiderando seriamente "dejarte llevar por el momento", y "a lo que vamos".

Mi Tenma interno no me ayuda, da pésimos consejos y solo me hace ver más, de lo que ya es, mi miserable vida. Pero tiene razón, ha llegado la hora de olvidar y dejarle de tomar tanta importancia a este asunto, ¿así de pesadas son las relaciones hoy en día? Cielos, son agotadoras.

Bueno, no dejare de querer a Kyo, no lo dejare de amar, luchare por lo nuestro, claro que sí, pero en estos momentos no, esa confesión fue abrumadora y dolorosa, ¿lo suficiente para dejarnos? No lo sé.

Ahora lo que quiero es dormir y olvidarme por solo un segundo de esto.

Deje escapar un prolongado suspiro al viento, viendo el vapor formarse frente a mi boca. Estaba helando, mucho, y yo ahí botado en la intemperie bajo aquel árbol. Torcí la mueca, estaba tan cansado, que pensé en cerrar los ojos y dormir allí mismo; acabaría siendo un cubito de hielo a las horas, pero tenía pereza de levantarme y caminar hasta la casa, demasiado lejos.

Saque mi móvil y lo revise, tenía ocho llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de Taiyou, que sorpresa, además de que la mayoría de llamadas eran de él, solo tres de Kyosuke. El mensaje decía que estaba con la tía Kino esperándome, que si donde estaba.

Perfecto, prepárate para fingir sonrisas. Suspire de nuevo y le respondí; "voy para allá", levantándome adolorido, arrastre los pies por la calle.

Cuando llegue me lo encontré en la puerta, sentado en la banqueta, esperándome. Rodeaba su cuello con una bufanda y bebía de un vaso de plástico chocolate caliente, viendo en todas direcciones por si aparecía.

No me provoco el mas mínimo sentimiento verlo allí encogido por el frio aguardando por mí, con su cara compungida; lo mire como si nada, con mis ojos caídos y cansados.

-¡Tenma!- se sobresaltó al verme caminar a traspié por la acera. Se puso de pie y se me acerco, con una marcada mueca de preocupación dibujada en su rostro -. Dios, Tenma, ¿te encuentras bien, qué te sucedió, dónde estabas? Estábamos preocupados- su bombardeo de preguntas me saturo los oídos muy rápido, cerré un ojo por el chillante sonido que perforaba mis tímpanos, no tenía ganas de responderle, ¿Qué le interesaba donde estaba? No tengo porque rendirle explicaciones a nadie. Además, ¿tan jodido me veo?

Asentí con la cabeza, de manera lenta y floja, mientras le contestaba "estoy bien", apartándolo de mi camino con el brazo tembloroso. Se quedó boquiabierto, viéndome estupefacto, pero no pudo decir nada.

Me encamine adentro, seguido de cerca por Taiyou y su cara interrogante y confundida. Fulmine con una furtiva mirada a Akinee, para que entendiera desde ese punto que no iba hablar con nadie de lo que me sucedía.

Entre a mi habitación y trate de cerrar, pero la mano de Taiyou se apoyó contra la madera, evitando cualquier movimiento, ni ganas de resistirme, lo deje pasar.

-Tenma, en serio, ¿Qué te sucede?- insistió, y yo cada vez me ponía más irritable.

-Nada, ¿sí? Deja de preocuparte tanto, no necesito tu caridad- solté amargo y desganado.

-Tenma, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me hablas de esa forma?

-¡¿Por qué te hablo de esa forma, dices?!- explote, no quería hacerlo con él, no tiene la culpa ni debe aguantar mi desquite, pero se entrometía demasiado, y yo no estaba para juegos ni palabras bonitas -. ¿Por qué lo crees, Taiyou amigo? ¡Eres muy insistente! Te encanta meter tu nariz en mis asuntos, no te creas la solución a todo.

-Yo solo pretendo ayudarte como tu…

-Sí, sí, si, como tú me ayudaste a mí, ¿no? ¿Eso ibas a decir?- lamente mucho gritarle de esa deliberada manera. A cada palabra la voz me temblaba, volvía a quebrárseme en la garganta y los ojos picaban; no quería llorar de nuevo, no frente a él. Inevitablemente, las lágrimas salieron solas, y tuve que apretar el rostro y voltearme para no tener que encontrarme con sus ojos.

-Tenma…-susurro, abrazándome con fuerza por la espalda y besándome el cuello.

-No Taiyou, no…-trate de detenerlo, pero mi habla se hacía nudos, y exigía afecto, desahogo y comprensión. ¿Él me lo podría dar?

-Yo sé que estas así por Tsurugi- escuchar su nombre hizo que me estremeciera, recordaba la carta y el corazón se me estrujaba. Me di la vuelta despacio, aun con los brazos apretados de Taiyou a mi alrededor. Lo mire a los ojos, esos malditos y hermosos ojos brillantes que me gustaban tanto; lo bese en los labios.

Y lamentablemente, no solo fue eso, no solamente lo bese, le quite el abrigo y la bufanda, sintiendo la tibieza de su saliva y el jugueteo de su lengua en mi boca: Taiyou besa muy bien.

Me despojo de la parte superior con rapidez, quedando mi torso desnudo, la piel se me erizo cuando sentí la yema de sus dedos paseándose por mi pecho y abdomen, entreteniendo sus labios con los míos y saboreándome con dulzura.

Le murmure que se detuviera, que no quería, él contradijo entre besos que no era verdad, que ambos lo requeríamos y deseábamos.

Nos tumbamos sobre la cama al cabo de los segundos y las horas siguientes avanzaron lenta y tortuosamente.

El sexo con Taiyou fue entretenido y llenador, nada violento ni duro, al contrario; lento, tierno y suave, a pesar de que hicimos una posición que no es de mis favoritas, sus gemidos en mi oído y los paseos de su lengua sobre mi piel fueron suficientes para rendirme al placer de sus caricias y besos.

Lo hicimos durante horas, hasta yo me sorprendí por la resistencia de nuestros cuerpos a ese arrebato compartido de pasiones. Sus manos se paseaban expertas de arriba abajo y de un lado al otro, ocasionándome respingos de excitación y sonoros gemidos, que tenía que tragarme con la bilis de mi osado engaño.

Porque fue un engaño, desde donde lo quiera ver, engañe a Kyosuke al tener relaciones con Taiyou, dejándome llevar por el deseo y la depresión; fue una completa casualidad que se ofreciera a complacer mis necesidades de cariño.

Y a la mañana siguiente no me quise levantar, falte de nuevo a la escuela y me acurruque bajo las mantas y el horrible frio que acompañaba mi culpa.

Taiyou se fue cerca de las dos de la mañana, salió por la ventana y se despidió de mí con un corto y fugaz beso, antes de salir corriendo. Yo no pude decir nada, me quede en completo silencio, ni un suspiro salió de mi boca, contando desde las últimas dos veces que lo concebimos en mi cama.

Y no me levante porque no pudiera, si podía, no estaba adolorido como regularmente quedo cuando tengo esos agresivos y brutales tratos con Kyo, no, estaba calmado y sereno, es más, relajado y tranquilo, para rematar la culpa que experimente a la hora siguiente que se fue.

¡Oh Dios mío! Había hecho lo mismo, sino es que peor, que lo que me hizo Kyosuke. Me sentía terriblemente mal, con la consciencia, ahora sí, sucia, era un desgraciado; si, él lo provoco y yo sucumbí, ¡pero lo hice!, al final de cuentas, y lo disfrute, por feo que se escuche.

No quise ir a la escuela porque sabía que Taiyou iría, era miércoles, y Kyosuke estaría allí, al igual que Hakuryuu con Resistance Japan; sería como meterme a la boca del lobo si me presentaba campantemente en el campo.

Taiyou sabía de lo mío con Tsurugi, Hakuryuu también, y lo divertido venía siendo en que todos sabíamos lo que habíamos hecho entre nosotros; ¡súper comiquísimo!

Yo me había revolcado con Taiyou porque me entere que Tsurugi se revolcó anteriormente con Hakuryuu, ¡¿Eso cómo podía ser peor?! ¡Era como una mala comedia para adultos llevada a Brodway!

Me encogí en mi cama, oliendo el perfume que Taiyou había dejado impregnado en mi almohada; me revolvió el estómago y la lance lejos de mi alcance. No llore, no tenía lágrimas, había llorado más de la cuenta ayer, no podía hacerlo hoy. Pero si me sentía mal, uf, pésimo, una escoria.

Directo a mi lista de confirmaciones; ¡eres un vil infiel!

La mejor manera de distraerse de los problemas, era meterte de lleno en los quehaceres del hogar. La tía Kino me reprendió por mi segunda falta y la actitud arrogante que adquirí anoche, así que me puso a limpiar la casa entera. Primero lave la ropa, había mucha ropa sucia, al igual que sabanas; las manos se me pusieron rígidas, estaba helando, y yo ahí, con el agua aún más fría.

Adentro, barrí y trape los pisos, visite a los vecinos de los departamentos y les aspire la alfombra, de suerte no me puso a enjuagar platos ni hacer de comer.

Pasado el mediodía, me tumbe en el sofá, me faltaban un par de cosas que hacer todavía, pero era el momento de tomarse un "break". Mi teléfono vibro en el bolsillo; un mensaje. Tuve incertidumbre por saber de quién podría tratarse esta vez; cuando observe al remitente me descoloque un poco; era de Kyosuke. Trague duro, inseguro de revisarlo.

Lo abrí, checando el contenido, decía que me quería ver, y eso habría apaciguado el mar de confusiones y culpas que llevaba por dentro, si no se hubiera seguido de la frase; "alquile una habitación en el Rose Motel".

Apure mis últimos deberes y le anuncie a la tía Kino que saldría un momento, que no tardaría esta vez. Me cambie de ropa y camine por la calle hasta el sitio citado.

Por el camino pensaba, "¿Para qué voy? ¿De qué serviría verlo?", seguro, lo más probable, es que me derrumbe completamente, y alcemos la voz, pero sí que necesitábamos hablar, ambos, explicarnos muchas cosas, y pese al miedo y pánico que me embargaba, seguí poniendo un pie frente del otro, avanzando sin mucha prisa.

Cuando llegue, pregunte por el cuarto de Tsurugi Kyosuke; note como el recepcionista me miraba raro, pero le reste importancia y le arrebate de entre los dedos la llave, subiendo por el elevador.

Nuestra habitación favorita era la ciento ocho, no es la primera vez que nos vemos en un motel, más específicamente en este.

Los pasillos solitarios y alumbrados por las enormes ventanas, hacía que me tensara y sudara frio, cuestionándome si sería bueno abrir esa puerta y entrar.

Me detuve frente a los números dorados de la madera, "108", introduje la llave, poco convencido, le di vuelta y abrí, entrando.

La habitación era pequeña, una cama individual, porque nos gusta tenernos muy cerca, un escritorio al lado del gran ventanal cubierto por persianas enormes, el armario y la puerta del baño.

Kyo estaba sentado viendo por la ventana, llevaba el cabello suelto y se había quitado la chaqueta del uniforme, quedándose con su camiseta roja sin mangas al descubierto. Por costumbre también me retire el suéter, colgándolo en el perchero.

-Tenma- se giró en la silla lentamente, viéndome altanero; por un segundo me imagine que cargaba un gato blanco en su regazo, que lo acariciaría y abriría los ojos espeluznantes, brillando diabólicos. He visto muchas películas de horror, pero es que esa escena fue muy al estilo "villano", no pude evitarlo.

-Hey…-dije tensando el cuello, estaba nervioso, me carcomía por dentro la angustia, ¿Cómo empezaba la charla? Me rasque inconsciente el codo, volteando la cabeza.

Kyosuke se rio, al parecer pasaban desapercibidos mis síntomas nerviosos. Se me acerco, tomándome por los brazos, me beso el cuello juguetonamente, provocándome cosquillas. Solté una ligera risilla, después se apartó y se tumbó en la cama, palmando a un lado, indicando que me recostara.

Apreté los dientes y torcí la boca; así era como Kyo solucionaba los problemas, insinuándoseme e invitándome a recostar con él. Esta vez también me hubiera convencido, estaba ansioso y desesperado por acostarme en la cama, pero, siempre hay un pero, mi cabeza daba vueltas, sin poder aclarar ninguna idea.

Kyo enarco una ceja al ver mi indiferencia ante su propuesta, bufo y cambio de posición, poniéndose a gatas sobre la cama.

-Bueno, Tenma, bien podríamos practicar esta; puedo llegar a ser muy buen sumiso bajo tu cuidado- hablo provocativo, inquiriéndome lascivo con sus ojos penetrantes y humedeciéndose los labios con la punta de la lengua.

Eso había bastado para que la temperatura de mi cuerpo subiera, acalorándome; me mordí el labio resistiendo lo más posible a sus insistentes provocaciones lujuriosas y sus miradas directas. Disfrutaba mucho dar, Tsurugi si era muy buen sumiso a veces, pero en otras ocasiones se pasaba de la raya con su sadomasoquismo en mí.

Me rasque la nuca y voltee la cabeza, ¡resiste!

-Uf, Kyosuke, me encantaría someterte, ya sabes, amarrarte y toda la cosa… pero, no es el momento.

-¿Eh?

-Digamos que… no me sentiría a gusto teniendo relaciones contigo cuando anoche me revolqué con Taiyou- las palabras salieron solas de mi boca, ni siquiera pensé en lo que decía. Cuando me di cuenta, me quede pasmado, parpadeando rápidamente y abriendo la boca.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de ponerse en pie y pararse frente de mi -. ¿Hablas en serio, Tenma?- su rostro estaba igualmente desconcertado; los dos nos quedamos aturdidos.

-Eh… bueno, las cosas son un poco menos complicadas de lo que parecen, ¡por eso vine a hablar!

-No me jodas- gruño, tomando su chaqueta y apartándome del camino, salió del cuarto.

-¡Espera!- le grite yendo tras él.

-Sabía que ese afeminado te daba suavecito, pero jamás me imagine que serias tan descarado como para restregármelo en la cara- anduvimos por el pasillo. Nuestras voces subían de tono, los gritos no tardarían en aparecer, de eso estaba seguro.

-¡Mira quien habla, el que no tiene el suficiente valor para decirme de frente que te estuviste acostando con Hakuryuu antes que conmigo!- se detuvo súbitamente, no logre anticiparlo y me estrelle de lleno en su espalda. Se dio la vuelta, viéndome estupefacto.

-¿De que estas hablando?- pregunto desconcertado, o bueno, fingiendo. Eso me hizo enfadar, fruncí el ceño y apreté los puños.

-¡No finjas demencia, maldito mentiroso! ¡Encontré esto en tu cajón! Que poético resultaste escribiendo cartas- le escupí en la cara, mostrándole la carta; estaba molesto, mucho, y mis gritos resonaron en el pasillo, llamando la atención de los huéspedes, quienes asomaron sus cabezas curiosos ante el barullo.

Kyosuke torció la boca, viendo a los lados, se me aproximo y tomo con fuerza del brazo, jalándome a la habitación, donde me lanzo, cerrando la puerta.

-Tenma, ¿de dónde sacaste esto?- pregunto, meneando el papel en el aire.

-¿Qué no escuchaste? Además, tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, ¡tú la escribiste!

-Tenma…- tartamudeo, sin saber que decir, viendo el papel entre sus manos. Me desesperó, lo tome con firmeza de las muñecas, deteniéndolo y fijando mis ojos en los suyos, estaban dilatados.

-¿Es cierto lo que escribiste?- pregunte sin rodeos, sonando fuerte y tranquilo.

-Tenma…- sus ojos se aguaron. Bajó la mirada, lo solté y dejo caer sus brazos a los costados.

-Dime la verdad- le dije. Realmente me sorprendió el tono tan benevolente y calmo que utilice. Al contrario de mí, parecía que en cualquier momento Kyo se derrumbaría en lágrimas.

-…Si, es verdad- pronuncio en un hilo de voz casi perceptible.

No sé qué respuesta esperaba, pero quien se partió por dentro fui yo al escucharlo. Me tome la cabeza con desesperación, inclinándola hacia atrás, evitando a toda costa que las lágrimas emanaran de mis ojos ya de por si irritados.

-No puede ser- murmure.

-Tenma, puedo explicarlo.

-¡¿Explicar qué?! ¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste que anduviste con Hakuryuu?

-¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Tenma! Casi dos años, ¿De que serviría que lo supieras, habría cambiado algo?

-No lo sé, dímelo tu; ¡te aprovechaste de mí!

-¿Qué? ¡No me aproveche de ti! Si te refieres al sexo, tu y yo lo decidimos juntos; jamás me preguntaste si eras mi primera vez.

-¡Pues lo supuse! ¡Supuse que yo era tu primer amor!

-¡Pues no, no fue así!

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

-¡¿Para qué?! ¿Qué planeabas que te dijera? "Oye, Tenma, sabes, cuando estuve con el Sector Cinco anduve con Hakuryuu, no sabes las buenas revolcadas que nos pusimos, se llevó mi virginidad y nos amamos demasiado, ¡aun no lo olvido! Todavía recuerdo los azotes que me daba", ¿Eso querías que te dijera? ¡¿Eh?! ¿Algo habría sido diferente? ¿O tu autoestima habría subido? ¡Respóndeme, Tenma! ¡Di algo!

-¡Te odio!- le grite en la cara, con mi rostro desecho por completo; esas palabras tan hirientes abrieron la llaga en mi corazón y me hicieron retorcerme por dentro, estaba furioso y dolido.

Kyosuke me tomo por los hombros y me zarandeo.

-Tenma, si leíste bien la carta, date cuenta que eso ya paso, que Hakuryuu no me interesa para nada, a quien amo es a ti.

-Pero…- balbuce, tratando de formar una frase -. Allí dice que aún no lo olvidas… que todavía… lo esperas- me costaba tanto pronunciar palabra, rememorando aquellas letras impresas en el papel.

-Sí, Tenma, no te lo negare; mi alma aun suplica y reza por que regrese, a veces lo extraño, pero lo nuestro no podía ser, lo nuestro termino hace mucho y no tuvo arreglo, no tiene remedio, a pesar de sus insistencias, no podemos estar juntos.

-Pero…

-Tenma, ¿Cómo olvido a alguien a quien le di todo? Respóndemelo, ¿eh? ¿Cómo?- enjugaba mis lágrimas con las manos, escuchándolo débilmente por mis sollozos y los constantes sonares que hacía con mi nariz -. Jamás planee enamorarme de ti, Tenma, la verdad, nunca me cruzo por la mente interesarme en alguien más, porque, ¿Cómo podría superar a mi primer amor? Estaba deprimido, sintiendo que la vida ya no valía la pena, y cada que lo veía, levantábamos nuestro teatro de enemistad, solamente, él y yo no pudimos volver a ser nada más que enemigos, aunque lo intentásemos. Y entonces te conocí y sentí de nuevo esas mariposas en el estómago, el nerviosismo de tenerte enfrente y las incansables ganas de estar cerca de ti. Me enamore de verdad, Tenma, te amo con sinceridad, con mi corazón y con mi alma. Si me culpas de haberte arrebatado tu virginidad a mentiras, me hare responsable y cargare con la condena, pero entiéndelo, por favor; ¡te amo, Tenma, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie en mi vida! Y si eso no te basta, no sé qué más puedo hacer, pero permítemelo, permíteme ser tu verdadero amor…

-Después del primer amor, llega el verdadero amor- lo interrumpí con mi voz temblorosa.

-Sí, eso lo escribí, después de la primera gran decepción amorosa, viene el verdadero amor, ese eres tú, tú eres mi verdadero amor, ¡tú eres la persona que aborda mis pensamientos cada día y con la que deseo estar! ¡Nada más, con nadie en absoluto más que contigo!

-Tú no eres mi verdadero amor…- le dije, bajando la cabeza. Se quedó extrañado, viéndome perplejo -. Yo no merezco ser el tuyo… te engañe, Kyosuke, me metí con Taiyou… lo deje hacerlo porque… me gusta- levante la cara, observándolo directamente a los ojos -. No sé cómo superar esto, no sé qué pensar, no sé si me… perdonaras.

-Ya veo- murmuro, bajando la cabeza y apretando los puños. Se dio la vuelta, tomando de nueva cuenta su chaqueta, dispuesto a salir -. Lamento no haberte podido dar lo que él te da, perdóname por ser la peor persona del mundo contigo… lamento… no poder ser tu verdadero amor.

-¡Kyosuke! Pero yo… ¡pero yo te amo! Y sé que estos problemas los podremos solucionar juntos, ¿verdad que si? ¿Ah? Los dos nos equivocamos, podemos enmendarlos- le insistí, aferrándome a su muñeca con fuerza. Tsurugi se negó a verme; las lágrimas volvieron, desembocadas, salieron de mis ojos -. Kyosuke, seguimos siendo, ¿cierto? Tu y yo…

-Si…- susurro, viéndome de reojo, frunció el ceño, y sus labios se movieron ligeramente -. Pronombres- finalizo, abriendo la puerta y saliendo.

Dejándome ahí, de pie en medio del cuarto, aturdido, confuso y triste.

* * *

 _¿Y bien, que les ha parecido?_

 _Espero les haya gustado mucho, y ya saben, cualquier comentario es bien recibido. Lamento alguna falta de ortografía o gramática y mi excesivo uso de las mismas palabras u.u_

 _Besos y nos leemos pronto._


	6. Chapter 6

_Realmente no quería, no quería hacer esto pero me obligue; tuve que cortar el capítulo en dos partes, porque la verdad, resulto ser más largo de lo previsto, y hasta a mí se me hace pesada la lectura, no quisiera abrumarlos con tantas palabras._

 _Así que aquí está sin más la primer parte del final (?) espero la disfruten mucho. La segunda parte no me tardare mucho en subirla, yo creo que dos o tres días máximo, puesto que ya la tengo básicamente hecha, pero por los mismos motivos de extensión la corto._

 _Gracias a todos quienes siguen el fic, en serio me hace muy feliz, les agradezco tanto acompañarme en esta aventura n.n_

 _Aprovecho; ¿ya leyeron_ _ **Somebody Talk Me**_ _? Si no lo han hecho, vayan, lean, disfruten, sufran. Un OneShot extra a este fic, algo así como la versión de Hakuryuu ante el problema: todos merecemos protagonismo ;)_

 _Sin más…_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece._

* * *

 **¿Problem?** _By Madoka_

 **6**

Es triste sentarse y ponerse a pensar en el mucho tiempo desperdiciado que llevas sin hacer nada, nada productivo que te remunere monetariamente, pero ahí estas obligado a continuarlo, porque tu consciencia no te deja tranquilo hasta que termines lo que empezaste, y bueno, ahora puedo decir que ya he terminado, o más bien, ya me han terminado.

Me gustan los cupcakes, su esponjosa masa de sabores diversos y esa gran gama de colores con los que se pinta la cobertura dulce, decorándolos con chispas y merengues suizos; sus rellenos cremosos y ese delicioso sabor que te provoca cosquillas en la lengua y la garganta, cuando resbala lentamente hasta tu estómago, y sientes esa momentánea escapada al cielo, al paraíso de la azúcar mascabado y el chocolate semi amargo.

Me gustan tanto los cupcakes, que bien podría comerlos diariamente, si no fueran la mayor causa de diabetes en el país, porque en este país hay cada cosa nueva y reinventada, que es difícil saber cuál es la original que derivo todas aquellas copias suculentas.

Y Taiyou está bien informado, lo necesario para persuadirme de comerlos, ahorrándome gastos exorbitantes en el medico y caries con el dentista, así que esa noche preparamos un cromble de manzana y pasas. Odio las pasas, y más si se acompañan de avena en una fea excusa de postre.

¿A quién diablos le pueden gustar las uvas secas? Pues a mí no, las detesto, pero por alguna extraña razón, a Taiyou le encantan, lo suficiente como para rellenar el bowl de cristal hasta verse negro.

Pasaban de las ocho, y le había dicho a la tía Kino que me quedaría en su casa a dormir, no hubo problema, al contrario, se vio muy contenta de saberse sola sin mí en casa. Eso me pareció raro pero no dije nada, ahorrándome mis comentarios, le di las buenas noches antes de colgar.

Taiyou dijo que preparáramos algo para cenar, pero algo dulce. De inmediato mi primera idea fueron cupcakes, pero no concordó con ello y acabamos cortando manzanas y cerniendo harina para el cromble.

Luego de los treinta y cinco minutos en el horno, sacamos el cromble aun burbujeante, bañado en azúcar morena y avena transformada en galleta sólida. Admito que estaba bueno, muy rico servido con un vaso de leche alcoholizada y unos cuantos besos enmielados. Me queme la lengua con el primer bocado que le di, pero el malestar no duro, ni tiempo me dio a quejarme porque me perdí en el deleitante dulzor de los labios de Taiyou cubiertos de chocolate y ron.

Nos besamos hasta pasadas las diez sobre el sofá de la sala, de suerte estaba vacía la casa y aprovechamos el tiempo sabiamente. Sus besos acaramelados me empalagaron, hinchándome los labios y mordisqueándolos de vez en cuando. Reíamos entre suspiros y pasaba fortuito sus manos por mi pecho, después se levantó y me jalo del brazo, invitándome a tomar una ducha con un sensual tono provocativo y un guiño; no le pude decir que no y lo deje llevarme al baño.

Ahí, la ropa sobró y pronto nos deshicimos de ella, metiéndonos en la regadera, empapándonos con el agua tibia, erizándonos la piel y escapando vapor de nuestras bocas; tuvimos un muy sabroso sexo.

Kyosuke había terminado conmigo aquella tarde en la habitación del motel, obviamente, si no, no estaría tan campante dejándome tallar la espalda por un desnudo Taiyou bajo el chorro de agua. Terminamos con nuestra relación de siete meses así nada más, a gritos y lágrimas, en fuertes declaraciones y confesiones pasadas.

No diré que no me dolió, por supuesto que me dolió y sufrí, pero deje de llorar y salí del cuarto fingiendo que no había sucedido nada, armándome de valor y alzando la cabeza, llamándole a Taiyou para que me consolara.

Y entonces ocurrió que empezamos una relación, tras la ruptura de otra, que conveniente e irónico; Taiyou y yo decidimos andar libremente, así como se escucha, acordamos no ocultar nada y exponernos a la sociedad como al sol de media tarde.

De primera instancia, no me gusto para nada esa idea, ¿Cómo saldría del closet así de fácil con él, cuando había batallado más de siete meses con Kyosuke? Bueno, las cosas se dieron y no hubo marcha atrás, porque el señorito habló antes sin consultármelo, alardeándolo a quien se topaba enfrente; primero con Akinee. Lo entendió y toda la cosa, si le pareció extraño, pero si yo estaba feliz, lo demás venia valiendo madres.

Después fue al equipo; uf, que si no fue sencillo, ¡fue dificilísimo! Tenía demasiada vergüenza, pena y terror cuando les dije que sostenía una relación sentimental con Taiyou, y aclarándoles, por supuesto, que no me consideraba homosexual exactamente, solo me gustaba él, por ser él, nadie más de mí mismo sexo, para que no se preocuparan.

La sangre invadió mis mejillas y me puse rojo, estaba nervioso e impaciente por saber que respondían, podía apreciar en sus expresiones contraídas el desconcierto y la confusión; Taiyou me dejo solo, el muy bastardo.

Para mi sorpresa, y alivio, todos lo tomaron de buena manera, asintiendo y animando felicitaciones por mi valor al confesar tal cosa. Me quedé estupefacto, pero agradecido, luego vinieron las burlas hacia Kirino, preguntando a ver cuándo él salía del closet también, lo que ocasiono un mar de carcajadas y el clima se destenso, el ambiente volvió a la normalidad en los vestidores.

Incluso el entrenador Endou se alegró y me felicito por mi valentía al aceptar mi sexualidad, saber lo que realmente me gusta sin prejuicios ni temores. Eso sonó bastante cursi, pero le di las gracias igualmente tragándome la respuesta sarcástica.

De los que se sintieron dolidos ante tal revelación, Aoi destaco, echándose a llorar como magdalena en los brazos de Akane y Midori; no supe que hacer, y solo atine a decirle que se tranquilizara, que aun seguiríamos siendo buenos amigos.

Entre todo el alboroto, no pude verle la cara a Kyosuke, estuvo presente cuando anuncie formalmente mi relación, escuchando atento sin voltearse a mirarme directamente. Pude apreciar como fruncía el ceño y mascullaba entre dientes por lo bajo, apretando los puños disimuladamente, tomándose con fuerza las mangas de la chaqueta con sus brazos cruzados.

Lo vi marcharse, atravesando la puerta corredera. Antes de salir, giro la cabeza, observándome de reojo, murmuro algo que apenas pude escuchar, un susurro imperceptible a los oídos de los ausentes que se entretenían en otras cosas.

" _Te odio",_ dijo.

Podría decir que no me importo, pero eso sería mentirme, por desgracia esas simples palabras me llegaron a golpear duramente el pecho, sacudiéndome por dentro, me lamente mentalmente tal agravio, llorando entre recuerdos.

Pero, porque siempre hay un pero, seguro que le paso por la mente el no haber rechazado esa última oportunidad que pudo haber tenido con Hakuryuu, seguro.

Llevábamos dos semanas saliendo, y dos semanas desde que rompí con Kyosuke. En ese corto lapso de tiempo, me entere de muchas cosas, cosas que hubiera preferido no saber, pero me convertía en una sección amarilla de noticias relevantes.

Una de ellas fue que Tsurugi Kyosuke realmente estaba, o esta, mal de sus facultades mentales, desde mucho antes que anduviéramos, eso me alegro, saber que no fui su principal motivo de perdida de cordura, y estaba acudiendo a terapias con una psiquiatra, como lo escribí, psiquiatra, ni siquiera una psicóloga, eso quería decir que estaba grave el asunto. Al parecer tuvo una crisis luego de que volvimos a la Tierra, tras el Grand Celesta Galaxy, y sus padres lo mandaron con la doctora, y esta le aconsejo que el mejor remedio para superar las cosas, era desahogándolas en papel, escribiendo cartas, de ahí que se explique lo de la dichosa carta que acabo con toda nuestra relación. Y luego que las quemara, pero no entiendo porque no lo hizo con aquella.

Después me enteré como fue que estuvo con Hakuryuu; según lo que me contaron, tuvieron un breve romance en la isla Edén, como ya me lo había dicho con anterioridad la fatídica tarde de nuestro quiebre, hicieron esto y aquello, las cosas fueron color de rosa un tiempo y se fueron al caño cuando los hicieron enemigos. El Seitei se enteró de su promiscua y prohibida relación, y se dispuso a terminarla, mandando lejos a Kyosuke con el pretexto de acabar con Raimon. No regresaron por quien sabe qué, pero Hakuryuu aún seguía, o sigue, no sé, muy enamorado de él, y busca recuperarlo a toda costa. Tampoco me explico por qué Kyosuke no vuelve con él, a estas alturas puede, ya no tiene compromisos que lo aten a mí, pero en fin, esas son cosas aparte que bien podrían no interesarme, pero me interesan, y mucho.

Y finalmente Kurama me confesó, que él fue quien le dijo a Tsurugi sobre el día en que nos vio jugar soccer juntos, a Taiyou y a mí. Me dijo que Kyo le había declarado en secreto sobre nuestra relación amorosa, pidiéndole que me cuidara a escondidas, por no querer decir que me vigilara.

¿Y la mudanza? Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde esa noticia y él seguía aquí, en Inazuma. Le pregunte que sucedía con eso a Kurama, pero me dijo que hacía tiempo no hablaba con Tsurugi de nada en especial, así que no sabía al respecto. Estuve tentado a acercarme y preguntárselo yo mismo; pararme frente a él y decirle, ¿y la mudanza, Don Panfilo Edmundo? Pero me contuve, temiendo porque su respuesta fuera más física que verbal. La última vez que Kyosuke y yo peleamos a golpes, en serio y sin sexo de por medio, acabe con la nariz torcida, sin llegar a rompérmela, goteaba sangre como grifo abierto, aunque yo lo patee en el abdomen, seguro le debí haber roto una que otra costilla, y le rasguñe la cara. Al día siguiente nos reconciliamos haciendo el amor en su casa; estábamos a mano.

Todas aquellas revelaciones me dejaron muy inquieto y confundido, ya de plano no sabía que pensar respecto de Kyosuke y su extraña forma de amar, planteándome una complicada pregunta que no me sabía responder; ¿había hecho lo correcto? Referente a Taiyou y él, ¿no me estaría equivocando?

Todos tenemos nuestros altos y bajos, pros y contras, y como me dijo alguna vez, más específicamente hace casi un mes, que todos merecemos segundas oportunidades, independientemente de los acontecimientos, somos humanos, erramos. No como los herreros ni como los frikis, mucho menos como los dinosaurios.

En los entrenamientos no nos dirigíamos la palabra, para nada, ni siquiera miradas cruzábamos, cada quien tomaba su lado. Me resistía a voltear y me negaba a contestarle o indicarle cosas. Éramos dos jugadores simplemente, que más bien parecía iban en otro equipo, porque ni pases nos recibíamos. Los miércoles cuando Taiyou estaba presente, él no asistía, excusándose con algún buen pretexto de salud o justificándose con que visitaría a Yuuichi.

Eso me hacía sentir raro, con un extraño y desconocido peso sobre mi pecho que no me dejaba concentrarme ni respirar. Kyosuke mentía para no vernos, era obvio, y disimulaba lo más que podía frente a mí, como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si esos últimos siete meses no hubieran existido, incluyendo la negación que se formaba al tratar de aceptar mi presencia.

Admito que yo también lo hacía, y las sospechas iniciaron. Pronto los del equipo se dieron cuenta de nuestro rezago mutuo, nuestra falta de comunicación y esa repentina negación existencial. La mayoría no pregunto, y los que lo hicieron, los evite ágilmente, distrayéndome con otras cosas y sacándoles la vuelta al tema, hasta que se cansaron y lo entendieron, entendieron algo sin entenderlo ni saber de lo que se trataba.

Hasta que una tarde finalizando el entrenamiento, Shindou se me acerco a preguntármelo directamente, cuestionándome que era lo que ocurría entre Tsurugi y yo, y ese comportamiento tan hostil que nos habíamos adquirido en el corto periodo de tiempo aquel.

Sus palabras bruscas, porque fueron un poco violentas, cabe destacar, me martillaron la cabeza, preguntándome si debía o no decirle todo lo que había pasado. Acabe contándoselo todo, todo lo acontecido en lo que llevaba de vida "amorosa" y "depresión" crónica, y esa abrupta declaración de mi "homosexualidad" reprimida.

Rememorar las experiencias y pronunciar esas palabras, me hicieron mella en el corazón, rasgando mi alma, si, así de profundo, sintiéndome mal, con el peso muerto aun sobre mi cuerpo; rompí en llanto frente a él.

Sé que no estuvo bien hacerlo, ¡se supone que ya ha pasado y lo he superado! Pero no era verdad, claro que no, no se puede olvidar así como así a tu primer amor, como lo leí por ahí el otro día. No me podía quitar de encima el recuerdo de su amor, de sus labios y caricias, de aquellos besos ahogados y ese aroma fresco y vivaz con el que me envolvía, ¡Dios mío, lo extraño! Extraño esos mensajes nocturnos y nuestros furtivos encuentros; sus relatos a media noche y sus brazos rodeándome en fuertes abrazos estrechándome contra su pecho; esas poéticas frases románticas que constantemente me susurraba al oído en las noches, cuando me cantaba cada aniversario, su pésimo acento inglés y los balbuceos en otro idioma; las esplendidas cenas en el tejado y los glamorosos restaurantes; sus incansables charlas durante el sexo y esos sensuales silencios con los que me llamaba a gritos para vernos; su piel sobre la mía, bajo la mía; sus gemidos, sus suspiros, sus gritos de dolor cuando recibía y esos pasionales actos que nos unían; las peleas absurdas, las discusiones sin sentido, las trivialidades con las que intentaba llamar mi atención; sus burlas y sus caprichos, sus halagos y sus reproches; su dulzón, arrogante, descarado, sínico y altanero tono, y sus ojos vibrantes.

Todo él, todo su ser, sus dedos entrelazados con los míos y los roces de su mano junto a la mía, bastaban para hacerme sonreír como idiota enamora y sentir esas mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago. Lo extrañaba como nunca había extrañado a alguien, me hacía falta, tenerlo cerca y olisquear su cabello, besarlo en la mejilla y escucharlo decirme, _"Tenma, no me tientes, sabes que soy vulnerable a tus encantos",_ ¡Extrañaba ser vulnerable con él! ¡Lo extrañaba, Dios mío! ¡Lo extraño!

Como me haces falta, Kyosuke, me haces mucha falta. Tan acostumbrado estoy a ti, que me es difícil rehacer mi vida sin un trozo de mi corazón, tratando inútilmente de rellenar los espacios vacíos. Sé que suena cursi y parece una tontería de enamorados, de esas que no te gustan, pero a veces es necesario ser romántico, como la vez de nuestro quinto aniversario, ¿lo recuerdas? Jugamos a la búsqueda del tesoro por toda la ciudad, comenzando con una mini nota en mi casillero que me conducía al parque, ahí, encontré una botella con un rasgado mapa que me llevo a la cafetería de Ronan, donde estabas esperándome. Te pregunte que era todo esto, que se suponía que encontraría; me respondiste con que no sabías nada, y me invitaste un café. La mesera muy amablemente me conto una pequeña anécdota sobre un paseo en bote y un picnic en la playa, diciéndome que las mejores cosas se encuentran escondidas en los sitios menos esperados, bajo las más cotidianas, monótonas y absurdas cosas; debajo de mi portavaso estaba una llave con un papel doblado por la mitad, donde se leía que fuera a la ferretería de la esquina.

Fruncí el ceño y torcí la boca, este juego era raro y bastante desesperante, pero tú me sonreías tranquilo, viéndome actuar. Salimos del establecimiento y te jale de la muñeca, refunfuñando que bien pudiste haberme comprado un ramo de rosas y prepararme una cena en el balcón, que haber preparado un espectáculo teatral en la ciudad. Pregunte en la tienda, y me entregaron una pala junto a otra nota, pidiéndome que fuera a la rivera, esa que se alzaba en la pendiente de una colina verde a las afueras; en Inazuma no tenemos playas.

Tomamos el tranvía y nos dirigimos al lugar. Caminamos por un buen rato entre los árboles y el pasto crecido, un deslumbrante y encantador escenario se levantaba a nuestro alrededor, salvajemente hermoso, un sitio de descanso y reencuentro con la naturaleza, nunca me habías llevado ahí, que recuerde, así que me entraron un poco las ansias de saber a dónde íbamos exactamente, y para qué usaría la llave.

Seguimos avanzando al lado del rio, y a lo lejos, pude ver una diminuta x hecha con palitos pintados de rojo. Con tu cara burlona y perezosa, me señalaste la pala, indicándome que excavara. Suspire y me di a la tarea, haciendo un profundo agujero, hallándome un cofrecito de madera cerrado por un candado. Me agache y lo tome entre mis manos, estaba liviano, lo sacudí y le di la vuelta, pero no sonaba nada ostentoso. Saque la llave, supuse que abriría el candado, y la inserte en la cerradura.

Abrí el cofre y una única nota tenia dentro, donde se escribía; _"te quiero como para escuchar tu risa toda la noche y dormir en tu pecho, sin sombras ni fantasmas; te quiero como para no soltarte jamás…"_

-…Y cumplir un par de meses más- soltaste detrás de mí, me voltee y te encontré con un montado picnic sobre el césped, un par de copas y una botella de champagne, sonriéndome cariñosamente -. Te amo Tenma, y te agradezco estos cinco meses juntos- los ojos se me aguaron y me levante a darte un profundo beso en los labios. Mientras nos disfrutábamos en la calma de aquel paraíso perdido, en la soledad y el silencio de nuestro encuentro, en nuestras risas y caricias de un amor verdadero.

Ese detalle resulto ser tedioso, porque que flojera andar planeando cada minucioso elemento de la sorpresa, pero romántico; incluso Kyosuke tenía su lado cursi, lo tiene aún, creo, en aquellos días en los que compartimos tanto.

Como la vez que me enferme de la sinusitis. Fui con el médico, y este me prescribió un par de medicamentos y que reposara, porque la temporada me afectaba terriblemente al igual que mi alergia al polvo, y me recomendó nada de entrenamientos, al menos, no agitaciones que pudiera provocarme falta de aliento, o me podría dar un ataque de tos y ahogarme con las flemas de mi garganta.

Ese día no había visto a Kyosuke, falte a la escuela y a la práctica, no me había llamado por teléfono tampoco, solo me mandó un mensaje diciendo que me extrañaba, nada más.

Estaba más que enfadado y aburrido tumbado en la cama, arropado entre cientos de mantas, con mi cesto de basura a un lado para tirar los papeles moquientos que se acumulaban, no soportaba ni diez minutos sin sonarme la nariz.

Tocaron la puerta de mi habitación levemente, pero le reste importancia, estaba aturdido por las medicinas y cansado, que me importo un cuerno quien pudiera ser, lo más probable es que se tratara de Akinee, visitándome con algún té caliente o pastel para subirme el azúcar. Volvieron a tocar, y en lugar de levantarme y musitar un entendible "pase", de mi boca salió un lamento quejumbroso imperceptible, hundiendo la cara en la almohada.

Luego escuche como la puerta se abría y se cerraba, y unos pasos acercándose, deteniéndose frente a mi cama, pude ver de reojo unos pies con calcetines negros pararse justo en medio, y un "ejem" sumamente duro, lo suficiente como para ser de mujer.

Extrañado, me incorpore recargándome en los codos, y no me fui a topar con un Tsurugi vestido con un gran abrigo gris cubriéndole todo el cuerpo y un gorro aplastando su cabello, viéndome divertido con sus ojos delineados.

Parpadee incrédulo, sin podérmelo creer, seguro se trataba de alguna alucinación consecuencia de mi consumo de pastillas recetadas, pero no, Kyosuke estaba allí, en mi habitación, observándome con una sonrisa.

Me alce de hombros, haciendo cara de "¿Qué?", a lo que este negó, poniendo una mano frente a mí, sacando su mejor y más seductor tono altanero.

-Oh, no, no, no, Tenma, no malinterpretes esto, no, no creas que he venido a aprovecharme de ti en tu actual estado; ¡por supuesto que no!- por mi mente cruzo, aunque supiera que se trataba de un juego, que cual sería la función de venir a verme si no era para un ocasional y erótico baile complaciendo al enfermo. Me reí por dentro sin decir nada, y le preste atención -. Por ahí me entere que estas enfermo, y vaya que lo estás, mira lo mal que te ves- e hizo un provocativo gesto, lanzándome un beso. Me hice el espléndido y puse una mano en mi pecho -. Así que vine a entretenerte; como sufren los enfermos, no merecen pasar todo el día aburridos en cama- comenzó a balancearse de un lado al otro, moviendo las caderas, desabrochándose lentamente el abrigo, abriéndoselo de un solo golpe, dejando al descubierto lo que llevaba debajo.

Me quede atónico con la boca abierta; Kyosuke traía puesto un vestido a rayas rosa, tipo mandil, sobre una cortita camiseta blanca. Mando volar su gorro, cayéndole en los hombros unos ridículos rizos de cabello y poniéndose un nuevo sombrero, de esos que usan los dulceros, con una singular pose de camarera. Me sonrió y guiño un ojo, dirigiendo otro beso en mi dirección.

No pude contener la risa, se veía chistosísimo, por no decirle payaso, pero a la vez, tentador y agasajable, con ganas de arrancarle de encima ese atuendo que lo hacía parecer maid, y extasiarme de su cuerpo pálido. Aunque cuando miraba sus piernas largas y delgadas, se me pasaba por completo, comenzado a reír de nuevo.

Intente calmar mi ataque de risa, aclarándome la voz, lo mire directamente, aún seguía con su pose, casi no podía sostenerle la vista.

-No sabía que te travestías- le dije divertido, viendo como hacia un ligero puchero. Le hice señal con el dedo para que se acercara, así lo hizo, inclinándose sobre mí, recargando una rodilla en la cama, me beso en los labios sutilmente.

-Solo para ti, mi amor- susurro, echándose hacia atrás, regresando de pie, me comenzó a modelar su disfraz -. ¿Te gusta?

-Uf, ¿Qué si me gusta? ¡Me encanta! Pero más lo preferiría en el suelo- le dije, a lo que levanto las cejas y sonrió altanero, negándome con el índice en la cara.

-No, no, no señor, me temo informarle joven Matsukaze, que el médico le dio estrictas órdenes de no exigirse esfuerzos físicos porque le pueden ocasionar un severo ataque respiratorio, y no deseamos que se nos vaya pronto, ¿o sí?

-Ah… que gracioso sonaste. Anda, solo desnúdate y baila para mí, nada como un delicioso sexo para solucionarme la salud- volvió a negar, arrodillándose en el piso, saco de su abrigo un par de cosas, mostrándomelas en lo alto alegremente.

-Eso no sucederá, debemos mantenerte saludable de la buena manera. Así que traje algo para entretenernos; tenemos domino, normal y confesiones calientes, una baraja del casino y damas chinas, es una pena que no encontré Monopoly. Puedes elegir el que tú quieras, tenemos mucho tiempo- suspire entre breves carcajadas, sabía que la noche seria larga.

Pasamos horas jugando, armando casas con naipes y haciendo largas filas con el domino, entre triviales chácharas y constantes bromas, reímos toda la noche. Más tarde, cuando ya no tuvimos de plano nada que hacer, saco de su abrigo un disco, colocándolo en el dvd. Se sentó en la cama, atrayéndome hacia él, subiéndome en su regazo, me abrazo con fuerza a su pecho.

Miramos An Affair to Remember, acurrucados contra la pared y envueltos en las sabanas.

No supe a qué hora me quede dormido ni cuando se fue, solo supe que al despertar en la mañana, ya no estaba, y había dejado una nota al lado de mi cama.

" _Ha sido una noche extraordinaria, espero haberte hecho sentir mejor y lamento el no poderme quedar a verte despertar. Te amo. Kyosuke"._

Esa mañana logre respirar bien y profundamente.

Kyosuke llegaba a cometer muchas locuras para complacerme, si me ponía remilgoso y le insistía, pero otras veces por mero gusto y ganas de verme feliz. Como cuando hizo fila por más de dos horas solo para comprarme canolis en la pastelería italiana del centro, porque tenía antojo. O esa tarde que lo mande a comprar leche porque no había en su casa, regreso a los quince minutos con el pedido, argumentando que había sido una gran aventura, entre la nieve y los lobos, pero había valido la pena el esfuerzo con tal de satisfacerme; esa noche pensé consumió algo más fuerte que agua carbonatada, aunque sus labios me dijeron lo contrario.

Durante clases me enviaba mensajes de texto al móvil, diciéndome cualquier cosa, en uno en especial, me escribía; _"Solo quería que supieras lo mucho que estoy pensando en ti"._

Los primeros meses de nuestra relación fueron los más cursis, en serio, los recuerdo, y me da pena saber que así de patético enamorado soné, o sonamos.

La primera vez que nos decidimos a salir a comer fuera, me grabo una cinta, entregándomela un día antes de nuestra cita, indicándome que la escuchara temprano ese mismo día. Así lo hice, la puse en la grabadora y no fue la tontada más grande que se le ocurrió, grabarme una orden tipo misión imposible.

" _Escucha con atención"_ sonaba de principio, con su voz, _"Esta será tu misión; deberás reportarte a las cinco treinta en la calle quinta del centro en la cafetería Safari. Ahí te encontraras con un apuesto hombre vestido formalmente,_ _é_ _l te dará la siguiente indicación, trata de ser discreto y no llamar la atención. Este mensaje se autodestruirá en diez segundos",_ luego vinieron esos diez pitidos de reloj cronometrado, pero no estallo, solo se escuchó su voz diciéndome que bromeaba, pero que asistiera puntual a la cita. Eso sí que me saco una gran carcajada.

De verdad me acuerdo y me sorprendo, como cuando Shindou organizó una fiesta de máscaras en su mansión. Supuestamente debíamos ir disfrazados y con antifaces, máscaras, para que nadie nos reconociera y disfrutáramos la noche al máximo rodeados de desconocidos/conocidos. Kyosuke y yo habíamos planeado desde antes nuestros atuendos, no combinaríamos, por supuesto, pero sabríamos identificarnos para encontrarnos allá sin que nadie lo supiera.

Él se vistió de Batman, con su capa y toda la cosa, peinándose el cabello hacia atrás, ocultando su rostro tras la máscara, obviamente. Yo quise ser un poco menos llamativo, me vestí como un antiguo conde inglés, usando una enorme peluca blanca y un colorido traje cubierto de holanes, medias altas, zapatos negros de charol, y un antifaz guardando mi identidad.

Nadie supo quiénes éramos, tuvimos éxito. Nos encontramos en la pista de baile, rodeados de diversos personajes animados y superhéroes, al igual que personajes históricos y animalitos de cuento de hadas. Allí, a merced de la multitud, escondidos bajo las máscaras, nos besamos con desbordante pasión, bailamos y gozamos de la noche, sin preocuparnos del que dijeran, porque nadie sabía que decir, porque nadie sabía quiénes éramos.

Disfrutamos tanto esa noche, sintiéndonos libres de pesares, culpas y prejuicios, como una pareja normal saliendo de fiesta con los amigos. Paseamos por los extensos jardines y nos deleitamos a besos bajo el kiosco lleno de luces y flores, estilo película ochentera; una noche perfecta.

Tengo tantos recuerdos con Kyosuke, que me son imposibles rememorarlos todos sin sonreír o en su defecto llorar.

Como la tormentosa lluvia que trajo consigo una espantosa humedad aquel fin de semana de julio. Estábamos en mi cuarto viendo una película, durante el segundo mes era lo que hacíamos con más frecuencia cuando no teníamos nada que hacer, valga la redundancia, las vacaciones nos quitaban el gusto de ir a la escuela y las practicas, así que no teníamos de otra que plantarnos frente al televisor, aunque si planeamos muchas veces salir, al menos al campo, pero nunca se dio.

Total, esa tarde lluviosa, un fuerte viento se soltó, arremetiendo de lleno contra la casa, escuchando un singular quejido, seguido de un estruendo que retumbo en el suelo; una gran rama del árbol se había roto y caído sobre otro árbol pequeño, obstruyendo la puerta de la reja.

La tía Kino estaba histérica, sin saber que hacer mientras miraba desde la puerta el desastre. Salimos para ver qué pasaba y nos la topamos lamentándose el no haber podado antes los dichosos árboles. Le dije que no se preocupara, queriendo sonar casual, como que no importaba mucho y para que se calmara un poco, que esperara a que dejara de llover y llamara al jardinero, o bien, si le mortificaba tanto que estuviera allí la rama deteniendo el paso, que le pidiera de favor a su amigo Kogure si la podía mover.

Ella pensó en que sería buena idea, concordaba con mi opción, pero al acercarnos, nos dimos cuenta de que la rama era mucho más grande y pesada de lo que imaginamos, se necesitaba con urgencia cortar en pedazos si se deseaba quitar.

Corrió al cobertizo por un machete, porque la señora no tiene cierra eléctrica, disque son muy violentas, y unas pinzas para podar. Luego volvió adentro y fue por su amigo el señor Kogure, descubriendo que no se encontraba en casa, que había salido de la ciudad por negocios.

Eso ocasiono otro derrame de culpa y lágrimas por parte de Akinee, un golpe de histeria masivo que la abordo desesperante, sin saber qué hacer. Mire de reojo a Kyosuke, inquiriéndole con los ojos algo así como "¿y ahora qué?", a lo que él, muy valiente, levanto la mano, ofreciéndose a realizar el trabajo de cortar el árbol.

Eso no fue lo que le trate de decir, al parecer me entendió mal, pero la tía Kino se sintió muy aliviada al ver que no todo estaba perdido y que tenía ayuda de sobra con nosotros. ¿Perdón? Yo no iba a andar macheteando ramas bajo la lluvia, con la humedad y esas tijeras sin filo, pobre de Tsurugi y su amabilidad.

Así pase el resto de la tarde viéndolo con mi paraguas rojo y una fría limonada de fresa cortar ramas con el machete. Que puntería tan mala tenia, de verdad que sí, aunque sea delantero y esas cosas, sus manos eran tontas y débiles, cada cinco golpes le daba en el mismo lugar, formando líneas a los costados de donde quería darle. Fue muy divertido verlo gruñir y quejarse, junto con su cabello despeinado y empapado sobre su rostro.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti- le dije, tratando de subirle el ánimo, en son de burla; sin contestarme, me lanzo una fulminante mirada de odio.

O ese último aniversario en donde no hicimos nada, en donde estuvimos distanciados por más de tres prefecturas, yo desviviéndome dolorosamente pensando en qué sería de nosotros, y él perdiendo el juicio y las ganas de vivir. Yo disfrutaba los helados en las cafeterías del centro, él los largos abrazos nocturnos; yo los fugaces besos robados, él las tiernas caricias en la madrugada.

Éramos tan diferentes, pero tan iguales a la vez, que nuestro rompimiento fue inminente, ¿predestinado desde un inicio? Tal vez, pero nos amamos, nos amábamos, no lo sé; lo único que sé, es que a pesar de las disputas, los pleitos, las palabras de mas, siempre volvíamos a ser los dos, ¡a reconciliarnos! Que importaba si estaba escrito desde el principio de nuestra relación que acabaría mal y el amor que nos unió un día se transformaría en odio; estábamos los dos juntos, era lo que interesaba, lo superábamos y le volteábamos la cara a las predicciones, ¿Qué nos pasó esta vez, por qué todo cambio, qué fue diferente?

No sé, no tengo una respuesta para eso, y dudo que Kyo pueda tenerla tampoco, entonces, ¿Quién?

-No existe tal respuesta- dijo de pronto Shindou, viéndome con seriedad. Habíamos ido a sentarnos a una banca del campo exterior, desde ese punto, divisaba a un lejano Tsurugi entrenar con un balón, pero no pareció haberse percatado de nuestra presencia. Yo intentaba contener las lágrimas que seguían saliendo, frotándome el rostro con las manos y de vez en cuando con la manga de la camiseta. Shindou había permanecido callado todo el tiempo que hable sobre lo que fue mi relación con Kyosuke y lo que había pasado estos últimos días, ahora, en silencio, interrumpido por mis ligeros sollozos de vez en tanto, Shindou me miraba serio, intercalando la vista entre yo y Kyo a lo lejos. Soltó un suspiro y se rasco la nuca, ya sin quererme ver -. No sé qué decirte, Tenma; escucharte ha sido fácil, pero comprenderlo no tanto.

-No hace falta que entiendas nada- le comente, por fin calmándome. Agache la cabeza, recargando las manos sobre la banca -. Solo me pareció… que debía decírselo a alguien. No espero algún consejo ni nada por el estilo, solo…

-Ya, no te preocupes- me corto, poniendo una mano en mi hombro, palmeándome -. Deben de estar pasando muchas cosas por tu cabeza en estos momentos, lo que menos necesitas es que alguien venga y te diga qué hacer. Supongo que lo único que puedo decir, es que relájate, no te alteres por cosas pasadas, digo, hay que seguir caminando y no estar volteando tanto atrás, tú has decidido formar un nuevo futuro al lado de Amemiya, no busques comparaciones, al contrario, trata de no cometer los mismos errores, es todo.

-Comparaciones- murmure para nadie en especial, viendo mis pies, absorto en la nada. Shindou se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el uniforme, me palmo la espalda, articulando un leve "animo" sonriendo de lado, se despido y se fue, abandonándome ahí solo.

Comparaciones. Yo no comparaba a Taiyou con Kyosuke, por supuesto que no, ambos son muy diferentes, y hacen cosas demasiado discordantes, en lo único que puedo decir que se parecen es en el hecho de que juegan futbol, y se han acostado conmigo, nada más.

Kyosuke no se preocupaba tanto por mi salud como bien lo hace Taiyou. Kyo complacía mis antojos de cupcakes cada que se lo pedía, hacíamos un cochinero en su cocina, pero ah que deliciosos pastelillos resultaban, y nunca me insistía a hablar o desahogarme, simplemente le daba tiempo al tiempo, así cuando yo quisiera al fin decir algo, él estaba atento escuchando.

Kyosuke hablaba mucho durante el sexo, a Taiyou le gustaba escucharme; Taiyou me invitaba a desayunar, comer y cenar fuera, Kyo me preparaba el desayuno, la comida y la cena en su casa; Tsurugi me escribía poemas, cuentos y me cantaba canciones, Taiyou me compraba libros, ropa y me bailaba; Kyosuke me gritaba, Taiyou me susurraba. A Tsurugi le gustaba regalarme rosas, Taiyou me sorprendía con lirios. Y tratándose de chocolates, ¡los dos saben muy bien cuales me gustan!

-Comparaciones- volví a decir. Me levante de la banca, echándole un último vistazo a Tsurugi practicar, me marche.

Ese día a Taiyou se le ocurrió visitar a la señora Chiyoba en su club, un sitio donde se juntan los mayores a practicar deportes más calmados y charlar, comer y beber, un típico club de esos para gente adinerada que no sabe qué hacer con tanto tiempo libre. Me invito para que lo acompañara y saludar, porque él es uno de los favoritos y consentidos chicos buena onda que frecuenta convivios con viejecitos amistosos, así que entra gratis y hace lo que quiere.

Tuve muchísimas ganas de decirle que no me apetecía salir esa tarde, pero fue tanta su insistencia, y me supo persuadir, que termine yendo al dichoso lugar.

-Juguemos tejo- me dijo, señalando la cancha llena de ancianos lanzando discos por el suelo. Torcí la boca, alzándome de hombros no muy convencido, pero le dije que sí, acercándonos.

No habíamos visto a la señora Chiyoba desde que llegamos, si miramos muchos viejos amigables que nos saludaron, especialmente a Taiyou, que parecía todos lo conocían perfectamente, y bebimos unos cuantos tragos antes de animarnos a ir a jugar tejo.

¿Tejo? Aun no estoy lo suficientemente crecido como para jugarlo, es más, ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamado el supuesto deporte aquel, solo sabía que no se me antojaba para nada probar suerte. Taiyou por otro lado se veía muy entusiasmado empujando discos y ganándoles a todos, según se veía, no era la primera vez que jugaba con ellos.

Kyosuke me hubiera llevado a un campo de soccer a practicar alguna ridícula técnica especial para pasar el tiempo. ¡Dios mío! Ya basta, olvídate de comparar, ¿Cómo haces eso, cómo comparas un sol con un… un… ¿un qué? Siquiera sabía cómo llamar a Tsurugi en esos instantes.

De regreso a casa luego del excitante partido de tejo que sostuvo con un par de viejitos, y no vimos a Chiyoba porque no fue al club, me tomo de los brazos frente a la puerta, despidiéndose de mí con un largo y apasionado beso que no rechace.

El contacto fue duradero y extasiante, provocándome cosquillas en la piel y un suculento sabor a marrasquino que usualmente cargaba sobre sus labios y me dejaba impregnado por varios minutos. No negare que estuve a punto de compararlo con el sabor de los besos de Kyosuke, pero me contuve, logre controlarme a tiempo antes de arruinar el momento.

Nos separamos y se quedó en silencio, viendo el piso con su frente pegada a la mía.

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunte extrañado, pues no es normal que Taiyou se ponga serio después de besarnos o cualquier cosa referente a ambos -. ¿Estás bien?- enarque una ceja cuando me di cuenta de lo distraído que estaba.

-No, no, no pasa nada, estoy bien, tranquilo- sacudió la cabeza, poniendo una mano frente a mí, restándole importancia. Eso me desconcertó mucho más, no es propio de Taiyou hacer eso, y mucho menos no verme directamente.

-¿Seguro?- le insistí. Finalmente levanto la cabeza, con un gesto no muy convencido.

-Sí, solo que… ayer me encontré con Tsurugi cuando volvía a casa.

-¡¿Qué?!- me quedé estupefacto al escucharlo, esas palabras habían sido lo bastante sorprendentes para descolocarme por completo.

-Descuida, descuida, no pasó nada, no te preocupes- se apresuró a aclarar, pues se dio cuenta de mi total asombro y alterado -. No peleamos ni mucho menos, si eso es lo que te tiene con pendiente, tranquilo, tampoco dijimos nada, solo nos cruzamos, es todo. Sé que me dirigió una mirada de odio, pero no le respondí, no me voltee, solo me fui. Aunque la verdad si me dejo realmente aturdido su presencia, ¿sabes? No sé cómo explicártelo, pero no me gusto lo que sentí cuando pase por su lado, fue una especie de… no sé, una sensación muy amarga y fría me transmitió, no fue directamente hacia mí, claro, pero así me pareció. ¿Tú qué crees, exagero?

-No…- le respondí en voz baja, sin quererlo ver. Taiyou se sintió un poco más cómodo al decírmelo, puesto que no estaba a gusto ocultándome un encuentro de esa magnitud. Me dijo que me despreocupara por ello, que solo fue una casualidad, que no le quisiera buscar un trasfondo existencial o algo parecido.

Le asentí lentamente, me beso la frente y me dio las buenas noches, alejándose rápidamente por entre las calles oscuras.

Conocía muy bien aquella sensación amarga y fría que Taiyou describió le había transmitido Tsurugi el otro día al cruzarse. Ya la había sentido yo alguna vez, mucho antes de estar juntos, antes siquiera de estar quedando.

Una tarde que lo acompañe a ver a Yuuichi en el hospital, aquel día en que le diagnosticaron el linfedema en las piernas y se lo notificaron con urgencia a Kyosuke. No recuerdo por qué lo acompañe, pero ahí estaba yo, viéndolo arrodillado frente a la cama de su hermano; desde la puerta, pude apreciar los sollozos reprimidos que intentaba ahogarse en la garganta, con los brazos recargados al borde, ocultaba su rostro entre ellos. Los médicos no habían tenido el suficiente, o mejor dicho, no tuvieron nada de cacto al decírselo, al darle esa noticia tan espantosa y seria que termino por golpearlo con dureza por dentro. Se tumbó al lado de su hermano, en esa posición, y lloro, lloro como nunca lo había escuchado ni visto antes, lloro de verdad.

Consternado, lo presencie todo sin saber que hacer o decir, viví la escena como espectador de una película; lo único que podía hacer era quedarme callado y atascarme la boca de palomitas.

No fueron tanto las lágrimas de Kyo lo que me abatió, sino la mueca que Yuuichi hizo al enterarse; sonrió. Increíblemente, Yuuichi sonrió tras aquel impacto monumental en su salud, restándole lo más que podía importancia, tratando inútilmente de transmitirle algo más que desdén a su pequeño hermano, que sucumbía de dolor. Me acuerdo bien como le palmeaba la espalda, hablándole suavemente, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que saldría de esta, que lo superaría y continuaría, como lo hacía todo el tiempo que llevaba allí, pero que se calmara, que no era su culpa, si es que eso creía; mientras Tsurugi negaba y seguía lamentándose.

No había nada para mi ahí, no podía interferir en ese intimo momento familiar; a pesar de los amables ojos que Yuuichi me dedico, preferí apartarme y dejarlos solos.

Espere a Tsurugi en el pasillo, preocupado por como tomaría mi presencia, si deseaba que volviéramos juntos a casa o quisiera estar solo, lo entendería si escogía cualquiera de las dos opciones; entretanto, me senté en el piso.

Salió del cuarto con la cara roja y los ojos hinchados, restregándoselos con los puños y sonándose la nariz. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, intentando relajarse lo más posible, respirando profundamente y echándose aire con la mano. Lo voltee a ver con el ceño fruncido, aun mortificado por lo que me fuera a decir, si me decía algo, claro.

Sorprendentemente, no dijo nada, simplemente se me acerco y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar, sin verme directamente. Tampoco pude hablar, algo aturdido, acepte su ofrecimiento y regresamos los dos a casa por el camino largo.

El leve roce de su mano fue lo que me provoco escalofríos en aquel entonces, percibiendo esa sensación que Taiyou presentía como fría y amarga. Caminando sobre nuestros pasos, estiro su brazo y me tomo fuertemente de la mano, deteniendo su andar súbitamente. Lo mire de reojo, su expresión cretina de chico rudo desaparecía completamente, sustituida por una rabia mezclada con congoja que le agua los ojos y le hacía apretar los dientes.

Aun no podía pronunciar palabra, ningún ruido salía de mi garganta hecha nudos. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que finalmente las lágrimas aparecieron, resbalándole por las mejillas y acabando en el suelo.

Su llanto fue tan emotivo, que el corazón se me partió; me acerque a él y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, consolándolo en su trágica situación.

Esa fue la primera vez que pude sentirlo de verdad, sus sentimientos más puros escapar del fondo de su alma, su yo real que luchaba día a día contra el mundo desgraciado que lo torturaba sin descanso, que lo empujaba lentamente hasta el borde de la locura.

Lo abrace hasta entrada la noche, hasta que sus ojos se secaron y pudo estar en paz.

Ahora que pienso en eso, creo que fui muy egoísta en nuestra relación, no tomándole la debida importancia a Yuuichi y el hecho de que forma gran parte de Kyosuke; él ha sufrido muchísimo, y Tsurugi cree que es por su culpa, de ahí que viva con ese enorme pesar en el corazón, y yo no pude entenderlo porque solo pensé en mí y en su falta de atención a ese "nosotros" que se suponía sosteníamos los dos.

Cielos, si me pusiera a buscar y rememorar cada detalle de lo que fue la relación, encontraría tantas cosas que pudieron ser diferentes si hubiéramos hablado claro desde el inicio, y bien podría quedar como el malo, así que me ahorrare los sermones de mi Tenma interno y fingiré demencia, como me dijo Shindou; sigue caminando y deja de ver atrás.

Antes de irme a dormir, limpie mi habitación. Estaba muy desordenada y sucia, el polvo se acumulaba en las esquinas y la alfombra apestaba horrible, tuve que sacarla a que se oreara un poco; seguramente Sasuke no se aguantó el atender sus necesidades fisiológicas y mi tapete sirvió como su baño.

Entre las cosas, me encontré un paquetito de condones de colores que Kyosuke me regalo en alguna fecha anterior al quinto aniversario. Recuerdo que me reí, preguntándole para qué quería yo eso, dudaba que pudiera dejarlo embarazado si eso era lo que le preocupaba, o que le contagiara algo; yo estoy limpio, no se él.

Me contesto divertidamente, de modo altanero, que tal vez se me apeteciera experimentar algo diferente, sentir algo un poco artificial. Adjuntando el comentario de, _"además… huelen y saben, digo, si alguna vez se te antoja jugar al prueba y adivina"._

Rechace su oferta, me acuerdo, y guarde el paquete de tutti-fruti en el cajón de mi ropa interior, hasta el fondo por si algún entrometido esculcaba.

Hablando de sexo, mi vida sexual ha sido muy variada, se podría decir que he experimentado de todo, con estos dos chicos, por supuesto; incluso en eso son bastante diferentes.

Con Taiyou no tenía relaciones tan frecuentemente como con Kyosuke, según él, las dejábamos para ocasiones realmente especiales, o cuando estuviéramos de plano muy aburridos sin nada que nos entretuviera. Además de que él tiene su modo, su forma y preferencia; digamos que a él le gusta más "por atrás".

Nunca, con el poco tiempo que llevamos, lo hemos hecho de la manera tradicional, "por enfrente", no sé porque le gusta tanto respirarme en la nuca y lamerme la espalda, pero siempre es así. Yo me pongo a gatas y él procede a realizar el acto.

Lo disfruto, ciertamente, no me desagrada esa posición, bueno, la verdad que sí, un poquito, pero al final es placentero y satisfactorio tener un leve malestar al sentarte. Taiyou embiste con suavidad y cariño, me acaricia el cuerpo y besa los hombros, callado, porque tampoco hace ningún ruido, más que uno que otro gemido se le escapa susurrante al lado de mi oreja. Pasa su lengua por toda mi espalda y me masturba de vez en cuando antes de terminar.

Lo curioso de eso, es que tampoco me deja cambiar los roles; no le gusta recibir, al parecer, todo el tiempo es esa misma posición, en diferentes sitios, pero igual.

Al contrario con Kyo, yo si llegaba a ofrecer de la misma forma en que Taiyou lo hace conmigo. También, el niño resulta ser muy complicado y remilgoso en esas ocasiones. Si yo me quería poner de macho alfa en el sexo, me daba la espalda y decía, _"por atrás, si no, no cuenta"._ Solo atinaba a rodar los ojos en esos momentos y afirmarle.

No entiendo por qué le encanta tanto ser ese tipo de sumiso; no lo culpo, es algo bastante llenador ser un maldito sadomasoquista con él, empujarle la cabeza contra la cama y ver su trasero, pero a veces me desconcertaba mucho. Y a diferencia de Taiyou, no se callaba; chillaba, gemía, gritaba y suspiraba, exigiéndome que le diera con más fuerza, que lo penetrara hasta el fondo y que lo maltratara si era posible. Entonces yo lo jalaba del cabello y le mordía la espalda, le apretaba la entrepierna y le decía al iodo una extensa variedad de majaderías lascivas, que en lo personal, desapruebo rotundamente si quisiera intentarlas conmigo, ocasionando que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentara y se excitara mucho, llegando al orgasmo más rápidamente.

¿Cómo andas ventilando así tu vida sexual? ¡Que engorro! ¿Por qué no mejor te vas a leer a Grey o la Historia de O?

¡Cállate! Si tú también te deleitas en esas situaciones, y si podemos, ¡disfrutémoslas!

Y cuando lo hacíamos de la forma normal, cuando yo recibía, le clavaba las uñas y le rasguñaba la espalda; nuestro sexo siempre ha sido muy violento, duro y rudo, pero me hacía alucinar y mal viajarme, aun peor que la cocaína barata de Kyoto.

Igualmente mis orgasmos eran muy duraderos y me estremecían el cuerpo entero, retorciéndome sin aliento; no digo que no tenga las mismas sensaciones al momento de hacerlo con Taiyou, claro que no, solo que son diferentes, obviamente, son emociones distintas.

A Taiyou le gusta comenzar desde arriba, besarme en la boca y descender gradualmente sus labios, intercalando los besos con las lamidas y mordidas hasta llegar al punto exacto y dar marcha al ritual sexual que montamos; por el otro lado, Tsurugi iniciaba su recorrido lujurioso desde abajo, con sus labios sobre el empeine de mi pie, subiendo lentamente por mi pierna, dedicándole el tiempo suficiente a cada zona de mi cuerpo, saboreando cada centímetro de mi piel, dedicándome cada cierto segundo, una sensual y penetrante mirada, llegando a mis labios, donde me ultrajaba con su lengua áspera.

Que puedo decir, los dos son relativamente polos opuestos, casi literalmente; ¡hasta para comer galletas rellenas los señoritos estos tienen su modo y maña! Así de moñudos son.

En fin, mi vida sexual no tiene mucha relevancia en estos momentos, hay que ser un poco más "pudoroso", diría mi Tenma interno, ¡basta, demonio! No me tientes más con tus lascivos y lujuriosos juegos sexuales que me enloquecen y me hacen sentir el rey del mundo.

Bufe cansado, si seguía pensando de más, acabaría con una dolorosa erección de memorias y apetencias de masturbarme no tengo. Arroje de nuevo el paquete de condones al cajón y lo cerré.


	7. Chapter 7

_Y henos aquí, con la última y decisiva parte de este fic. Realmente, no me gustan los finales, no digo que no me saliera del todo como lo esperaba, pero independientemente, no me gustan los finales de nada porque son eso, finales; prefiero los principios. Detesto ese vacío que sientes al terminar algo, como el que estoy sintiendo al acabar definitivamente con esta aventura que se alzó a mediados de mayo hasta ahora, primeros de agosto._

 _Gracias a todos quienes me siguieron y disfrutaron de este osado proyecto; aiky20, Nonrinu Ayu, Sakuya, Doncella-oscura, Guest, Haruna Kariya, The Nova 6, Tsuma Tsurugi Matsukaze, yerigsus, y todos aquellos lectores silenciosos, y el resto de personas que gozaron leyendo estas simples palabras._

 _¡Gracias por todo, gracias a todos!_

 _Ya, basta de sentimentalismos. Disfruten de este último capítulo, que bien pude haberlo modificado y lanzar otros cientos de acontecimientos y seguirla, y seguirla, pero todo debe acabar alguna vez y este así debía terminar, no deseamos hacer algo que no podamos continuar y se vuelva tedioso._

 _ **¿Problem?** Es eso, un problema que ha encontrado solución :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece._

* * *

 **¿Problem?** _By Madoka_

 **7**

Miércoles, al día siguiente era un muy maravilloso miércoles. Hablando irónicamente, porque empecé a detestar los miércoles desde hace un par de semanas atrás; no tenía ganas de levantarme e ir a la escuela, menos al entrenamiento, aunque sé que Tsurugi mentira para faltar, por algún motivo me incomoda la presencia de Taiyou ahí sin Kyo. Claro, quiero ocasionar un choque de dragones, desatar una pequeña guerra mundial y sentirme la damisela en apuros que todos quieren rescatar, por la que se pelean.

A veces deseo tanto ese tipo de atención, que mi Tenma interno me golpea mentalmente para que reaccione y actúe racionalmente. Así que me vestí y me fui a la escuela.

No sé si deba llamarlo milagro, un acontecimiento fuera de mis planes que causo mi retraso en la práctica: Akane nuevamente me pidió ayuda a la salida para el taller de periodismo. No pude decirle que no, y fui con ella al edificio posterior, donde acomode unos cuantos diarios en la biblioteca y revise unos libros viejos que se iban a la basura.

Ese día en particular entrenaríamos en el campo del estadio, dentro del club, así que cuando pase por la cancha exterior, no mire a nadie, sintiéndome aliviadamente culposo por mi ausencia.

¿Qué clase de ejemplo le estas dando a tu equipo, capitán? ¡Vergüenza te debería dar!

No me recrimines cosas ahora, ¿sí? Sabes, estoy pasando por días y momentos difíciles, comprende mi situación y ponte en mis zapatos; hay que esperar, solo un poco, esperemos a que las cosas cambien de curso y se amortigüe el impacto.

Aja, ¿y por qué no pensaste en eso antes de darle el sí a Taiyou, o responderle que no a Tsurugi? En serio, tus meditaciones mentales son tan incoherentes, ¡deberías armarte una línea de ensamblaje y reconstruirte la cabeza tu solo, idiota!

¡Cierra el pico, estúpido! Si tú eres yo.

¡Por eso, baboso! Estamos mal, muy mal.

Deja de fastidiar, por favor, por lo menos ahora déjame en paz, ya sabré lidiar con esto, ¿o no? Saldremos de esta, ya veraz.

-Tenma- me llamo Akane, sobresaltándome, sacándome del estupor; mis constantes y repentinas charlas internas me distraen, céntrate en la realidad, no fantasees tanto.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte, volteándome a verla, disimulando mi desconcierto y falta de atención; me señalo los pantalones.

-Tu teléfono está sonando.

-¿Qué?- instintivamente, mire abajo, y efectivamente, en el bolsillo, ya llevaba rato mi móvil vibrando.

Le asentí dándole las gracias por el aviso, sonrió perezosamente como era su costumbre y me dejo solo. Revise el celular, checando quien podría estarme marcando; fruncí el ceño extrañado al ver al remitente. Era Taiyou, con el estúpido sonido de música ambiental de elevador que se puso para cuando me llamaba, no dejare que vuelva a jugar con mi teléfono.

Titubee inseguro de si contestarle, se suponía que estaba entrenando, ¿Por qué me llamaba? De todos modos, alce el móvil.

-Dime, ¿Qué sucede?

-Tenma, ¿Dónde estás, por qué no viniste al entrenamiento?- del otro lado de la bocina, escuchaba su voz agitada, algo así como alterada, no sé, raro. Torcí la boca, pensando en qué le diría.

-Ah… pues… vine con Akane a ayudarla con unos pendientes que tenía en el taller de periodismo; despreocúpate, es más, ya voy acabando. En seguida voy a la práctica- le dije tratando de sonar como si nada. Taiyou no pareció muy convencido, hasta por celular sabia cuando me creía y cuando no. Lo escuche suspirar y me respondió con un "bueno", antes de colgarme.

No le tome importancia, seguro estaba preocupado por mi falta sin aviso. Me subí de hombros y me eche andar al club.

Todo el club estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral que me erizo los cabellos de la nuca; cuando se lo propone y la soledad le acompaña, los vestidores y pasillos se vuelven escenarios tétricos y escalofriantes, dignos de una mala película de terror, pero adecuados para una adaptación teatral, así de callado estaba el lugar cuando fui a vestirme camino al campo.

A cada paso que daba en dirección a la cancha, el silencio fue haciéndose menos, leves barullos se escucharon de pronto, seguido de un escandaloso alboroto de gritos, risas y comentarios anti sonantes que alcanzaba a percibir estando a prácticamente seis metros del campo central. Alce las cejas confundido, ¿a qué se debía tanto ruido? ¿Sería que al entrenador Endou se le ocurrió una nueva forma de practicar? No tenía la más remota idea.

Y no fue si no, hasta que cruce el umbral y la luz artificial me pego de lleno en la cara, cuando divise el verde pasto y a los jugadores de Raimon "jugar", entre gritos y parloteos muy altos.

Estaban discutiendo, una disputa verbal se levantó repentinamente entre ambos equipos de práctica, o quizá llevaban más de un rato así, haciendo un círculo en medio del campo, rodeando a dos jugadores en específico, que no alcance a distinguir de quienes se trataba.

Me quede estático en la entrada, viendo la discusión que el entrenador Endou, junto a la profesora Otonashi y el mismo señor Kidou intentaban detener, inútilmente, al parecer. Midori estaba sentada en la banca, muy callada observando la escena, y Aoi se rompía en llamadas para calmar la situación, lo cual tampoco servía mucho.

Me le acerque dubitativo para preguntarle que rayos estaba pasando, sin despegar mis ojos del círculo de manotazos y alarde que se levantaba a media cancha. Midori previno mi acercamiento y levanto una mano, deteniendo cualquier palabra que pudiera exclamar, negando con la cabeza, profirió desganada que ni preguntara.

Eso me desconcertó todavía más, ¿ahora resulta que ni hablar puedo? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Aoi continuaba histérica llamándolos, y pude escuchar claramente como Shindou callaba a más de uno del montón. Enarque una ceja y me aplaste al lado de Midori, observando el espectáculo. No había dado con el paradero de Taiyou tampoco, y pensé preocupado si no fuera él uno de los protagonistas de aquella absurda situación.

Los minutos transcurrieron y lentamente el alboroto disminuyo, dispersándose por el campo cada jugador, con los ceños fruncidos y mascullando por lo bajo. Ambos entrenadores volvían a la banca, con los rostros cansados y algo malhumorados por la experiencia, obstruyéndome la visión por unos segundos, tuve que estirar el cuello y moverme un poco para ver como Shindou se me acercaba a paso veloz.

-Tenma, ¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto, parándose frente a mí, haciendo una mueca estupefacta, como si estuviera sorprendido de verme, ¿Qué no soy yo el capitán de este equipo? Ni hablar ni presentarme puedo, ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Me levante de hombros, alzando las manos, torcí la mueca y enarque una ceja, en un ademan muy obvio. Shindou sacudió la cabeza.

-No, Tenma, no ha sido muy conveniente que vinieras. Creo que deberías marcharte.

-¿Marcharme?- repetí incrédulo.

-Sí, es mejor que te vayas- y miró atrás, donde se comenzaban a acomodar los jugadores para iniciar el partido. Justo en medio, estaban de pie Taiyou y Tsurugi.

¿Tsurugi? ¿Vino? Y no solamente estaba ahí, le lanzaba una fulminante y desagradable mirada a Taiyou, quien la correspondía sin disimular nada ni contenerse. Se encontraban a unos metros de distancia, con el balón entre ambos, muy quietos.

Todos se habían percatado de la tensión entre los dos, pero nadie se acercaba a decir algo, separarlos o calmar el ambiente, permanecían al margen en sus posiciones con las caras contraídas, desviando las miradas sin querérselos topar.

Por mi parte me puse de pie inconscientemente, avanzando paso a paso hasta donde ellos, a lo que el entrenador Endou se me adelanto y me puso una mano en el pecho, deteniéndome. Murmuro que los dejara, que nadie se interpusiera ni involucrara, que debían arreglar las cosas ellos dos solos.

Eso no me gusto, no me agrado escuchar aquellas palabras porque suponía lo que se avecinaba. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espina cuando empezaron, el tiempo se detuvo y el aire se volvió pesado, se me corto la respiración, me quede anonadado con la boca abierta.

Tanto Kyosuke como Taiyou, gruñeron en voz alta, para después dejar salir un gutural grito de rabia, junto a un resplandor de luz que envolvió sus cuerpos. Luego los oí pronunciar fuertemente "mixi max trans" y mi Tenma interno solo pudo exclamar mortificado "oh no".

No iba a salir nada bueno de esto.

Sus largas cabelleras se pintaron de purpura y sus ojos se afilaron; Kyo dijo Okita, Taiyou dijo Koumei, y acabaron adoptando el poder del equipo definitivo. Después vinieron los avatares: Lancelot y Apolo surgieron de sus espaldas y brillaron deslumbrantes. Rematando, alardearon "armadura", y todos pasamos saliva, aun boquiabiertos.

Apuesto lo que sea a que si los dos hubieran tenido una "soul", ya estaríamos rodeados de animales salvajes y esto más bien parecería un zoológico que un estadio.

Con sus armaduras muy monas entalladas al cuerpo, tuve que apartar la mirada por un momento, eso fue demasiado para mí y mis instintos, corrieron directamente al balón que tenían enfrente y chocaron, pateándolo de cada lado, un inmenso rayo de luz salió disparado de la pelota, que voló por los aires tras el impacto, se oyó un seco golpe y una nubecilla de polvo se levantó, no dejando ver nada, envolviéndolos por completo, tuvimos que cubrirnos el rostro por la poderosa ráfaga de viento que arremetió en nuestra contra.

Todo sucedió muy rápida y repentinamente, jamás se nos hubiera cruzado por la cabeza que eso llegara a pasar, pero ahí nos encontrábamos, presenciando aquel acto tan fuera de lugar y brutal de una confrontación al más puritito estilo Súper Campeones.

Mi mente apenas lograba procesar la información y las imágenes se difuminaban en mis ojos. Tsurugi y Taiyou habían peleado, independientemente de quién hubiera salido ganador, se enfrentaron de verdad, arrebatados e impulsados por el odio y la frustración que sentían. Y lo peor del caso, es que sabía perfectamente la razón que los llevo a eso.

Yo.

Ya estarás contento, ¿no? Eso querías desde un inicio.

Y no me habría molestado tanto el hecho de que disputaran mi amor, si no fuera porque alguno de los dos iba a salir herido y no se podría hacer nada con ese alguien. No puedo quedarme con los dos, el triunfador, el ganador absoluto será el dueño de mi corazón, supongo.

Si, así de cursi estúpido soné y me vale madres.

La tierra se fue disipando poco a poco, apaciguándose de nuevo en el suelo del campo. Sentía el corazón agitado y la respiración lentamente volvía a normalizárseme, sentía un tremendo agobio por ver y descubrir cómo había terminado la batalla, esa que involucro injustificadamente poderes fuera de mi alcance, que se suponía no debían exponerse de esa manera.

Ya puedes llegar, complejo de culpa, ¿o quieres esperar un poco?

La imagen siguiente puedo decir con certeza me dejo en shock, estupefacto y estático, con la mueca deformada y el corazón al borde de un colapso.

Taiyou estaba en el suelo, tumbado boca abajo, con el cuerpo agitado por su respiración atrofiada, se notaba cuan costoso le era poderse tranquilizar; estaba sufriendo un ataque, mientras Tsurugi permanecía de pie frente a él, con la cabeza encogida sobre su pecho, temblaba ligeramente y sacudía los puños desesperado. Ambos habían vuelto a la normalidad, aunque unos ligeros rasguños, manchas y polvo se les acumulaba en el uniforme.

-¡Traigan ayuda!- grito Shindou detrás de mí, paso corriendo a mi lado, aproximándose a Taiyou. Los entrenadores y el resto del equipo lo imitaron, inclinándose hacia el inconsciente e inmóvil cuerpo del jugador herido, pasando al costado de Tsurugi, ignorándolo monumentalmente.

Yo no pude hacer nada, no me pude mover, mis piernas no me respondieron cuando les indique que avanzaran, cuando se suponía debían entrarme esos sentimientos encontrados de afecto, preocupación, estima y odio que me hicieran acercarme, lanzarme a Taiyou y llorar por su estado de salud, o en su defecto, arrebatarme de ira y golpear a Kyosuke.

No hice nada, me quede allí mismo, de pie, viendo el montaje de aquel espectáculo trágico sin toques humorísticos, ¡toda tragedia necesita ser cómica! ¿Dónde quedaron las carcajadas?

Si, mira que gracioso, ¡tu novio se está muriendo!

¡No es mi novio, cállate! ¡Odio esa palabra!

Entonces, ¡has algo!

Apreté los ojos y sacudí con fuerza la cabeza, tratando de despejarme y salir de la conmoción y el estupor. Me eche a correr en su dirección, pero no pude acercarme mucho más, me detuve a unos metros de Kyosuke, que seguía estático viendo el suelo.

Y fue en ese mismo instante que lo escuche; Tsurugi estaba llorando. Las lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas y rechinaba los dientes cargado de enojo. Se giró a verme, clavándome sus ojos ambarinos hechos agua, centellantes y tristes, una mirada llena del más puro odio mezclado con el dolor y el sufrimiento, eso se sintió como mil agujas congeladas inyectadas en mi piel, sentí picor en el cuello y temblé, aturdido.

-Por qué has hecho esto, Tenma…- sollozo balbuceante, restregándose la cara con el antebrazo. Posteriormente, corrió en dirección opuesta, desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Ahora sí, complejo de culpa, puedes venir en paz.

No me imaginaba volviendo al hospital, no creí cruzar de nueva cuenta las cristalinas y pulcras puertas automáticas del Hospital General de la ciudad Inazuma, esperando, botado en el pasillo con los pensamientos revueltos, además del estómago, tratando de concebir y analizar la situación, esa tan absurda y drástica que momentos antes se había montado frente a mis ojos.

No pensé en regresar a esos pasillos blancos con olor a enfermedad mezclado con desinfectante, visitando pacientes desahuciados, la última vez que estuve allí, no resulto ser muy de mi agrado; las caras largas y los ojos tristes se me clavaron encima cada que cruzaba por el recinto hacia mi destino. Detestaba la sensación que me transmitían; zozobra.

Y no digo que todo era desgracia en aquel sitio, también había bondad y alegría en los rostros ajenos, pero raro de encontrarse era, yo siempre me hallaba en los recónditos escondrijos del drama.

Taiyou había sufrido un ataque respiratorio severo ante el esfuerzo y la presión del encuentro contra Tsurugi, el entrenador Endou lo trajo de emergencia al hospital, donde fue llevado a ¿terapia intensiva? ¿Urgencias? No sé, pero lo atendieron de inmediato.

Le pedí al entrenador que me dejara a cargo, que yo lo esperaría y notificaría su estado, que se despreocupara y volviera a Raimon. Lo pensó un poco, pero termino asintiendo no muy convencido, dejándome solo.

Me senté en el pasillo, y ahí permanecí todo el rato, un extenso y ansioso tiempo en el que estuve a punto de comerme las uñas nervioso, preocupado por lo que fuera a acontecer, por su salud y lo que me dijera el médico. Solo veía entrar y salir a distintas enfermeras de su habitación, ya pasaban más de treinta minutos y no tenía ninguna noticia.

¿Y si su ataque fue demasiado brutal y no lo atendieron a tiempo? No me lo quería ni imaginar, no deseaba pensar en lo peor, pero mi Tenma interno me estaba jodiendo mucho, haciéndome divagar más de lo usual.

¿Qué será de ti ahora, Tenma? ¿Has planeado algo luego de pasada esta sátira? Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿eh? No te hagas el desentendido.

¿Planear algo? ¿Qué se supone debo planear? ¡Si no fue mi culpa nada de esto! ¡Soy la victima!

¡Y un cuerno con la victima! ¿Tú? Tú más bien eres el victimario, querido. Si no hubieras hecho un drama cuando Kyosuke te pidió un tiempo, nada de esto habría ocurrido en primer lugar. O si hubieses sido un poco más firme con tus decisiones, marcado espacios y límites, seguro no estarías con el Jesús en la boca muerto de la angustia.

¿Continuaras alegando, o prefieres que te abra los ojos a puras verdades?

No necesito… no, no exijo que me comprendan, solo pretendo que me dejen en paz.

¿De qué hablas?

Si, ve lo que he ocasionado por querer hacerme de una vida normal, si, no me entienden, no saben lo que he pasado ni por qué, pero, ¿por qué no puedo ser feliz yo solo, por qué no me dejan tranquilo de una buena vez, por qué diablos debo escoger entre uno y otro, ah?

¡Estás loco!

¡No más que tú!

-Tenma- escuche mencionar muy cerca de mí. Me sobresalte aterrado, creyendo que ahora si me estaba volviendo completamente loco, ya podía oír las voces de mi cabeza surgir de la nada a mi alrededor. Para mi alivio, no había sido mi Tenma interno ni esas "voces" de mi subconsciente atrofiado, mire a los lados y me topé con la amistosa sonrisa de Yuuichi, inquiriéndome con su mirada cansada pero amable. Sobre su silla de ruedas, anduvo un par de centímetros más, deteniéndose al costado contrario de la puerta.

-Yuuichi- fue lo único que salió de mi boca seca, deformando una sonrisa forzada. Entrecerré los ojos y baje la cabeza, no podía mantener esa mirada sincera con mi gesto fingido, era dolorosamente complicado.

-Hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí, ¿estás bien?- apreté un poco la boca, solté un suspiro y le conteste algo cabizbajo.

-Sí, yo sí, estoy esperando a Taiyou.

-¿Taiyou?- preguntó, lo vi de reojo, se había quedado pensativo viendo al techo, tratando de conectar recuerdos en su mente -. ¿Amemiya Taiyou?- preguntó de nuevo, le asentí levemente, regresando a mi posición inicial, abrazando mis piernas y recargando la barbilla en mis rodillas -. ¡Cierto!- exclamo de repente, al parecer se había acordado de quien le hablaba -. Pero, ¿Por qué esta aquí? Si hace más de un mes que fue dado de alta.

-Tuvo una recaída- conteste cortante.

-Cielos… espero se encuentre bien.

-Yo también lo espero- en eso, note como la puerta se deslizo, dejando salir a la enfermera en turno. De un salto me puse de pie, esperando nervioso que dijera algo referente a la salud de Taiyou.

La enfermera se percató de ello, y sonrió en mi dirección, una verdadera sonrisa angelical decoro su rostro; el corazón me dio un vuelco y me sudo la frente.

-Está bien- profirió con su melodiosa voz, logrando que un gran regocijo me invadiera; respire tranquilo por vez primera en ese lugar. Y no sé cómo describir las siguientes sensaciones que tuve, pero sí que me sentí mejor al escucharla decir que estaba fuera de peligro, que bien si había sido un ataque grave, pero lo atendieron rápidamente. Me palmó el hombro y añadió amablemente -. Ahora está durmiendo, pero puedes pasar a verlo si gustas- después se giró a ver a Yuuichi, que observaba atento la escena -. No te olvides de tu terapia, Tsurugi, tú también estas mejorando.

-Sí, señorita Fuyuka, gracias- dicho, le di las gracias también y se marchó.

No tengo palabras para expresarme; un alivio culposo me recorrió el cuerpo entero. ¿Culposo? ¿Y ahora por qué sentía culpa? No lo sabía muy bien, pero me parecía que actuaba como un hipócrita insensible.

Bien, es momento de aclarar unas cuantas dudas, ¿no? Supongo que te has de sentir muy bien a sabiendas de que Taiyou está fuera de peligro, ¿o no? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Es una increíble y maravillosa noticia saber que no arriesga más su vida, excelente. Y entonces, ¿Por qué te ha entrado la confusión tan pronto?

No lo sabía, pero estaba confundido, si, extrañamente aturdido. La presencia de Yuuichi me perturbo, su sonrisa y sus sutilmente bellas palabras de aliento, pero, ¿Por qué? Porque sus triangulares ojos me recordaban a los de Kyo, y pensé en él mientras tomaba la perilla para entrar.

Me pregunté, ¿Qué estará haciendo en estos momentos? ¿Qué pensó cuando hizo lo que hizo hace rato? ¿Qué le abordara la cabeza justo ahora? Tantas preguntas y ni una sola respuesta.

Mire de reojo a Yuuichi otra vez, y pase saliva inseguro, tal vez él sabría responderme algunas cuestiones.

¿Cuestiones? ¿Por qué te mortifican esas cosas? ¡Ya olvídalo! ¡Supéralo! ¡Basta! Concéntrate en el presente, abre esa maldita puerta y entra, tírate sobre el cuerpo de Taiyou y llórale como nunca, dile cuanto lo quieres y prométele que estarán juntos siempre, protegiéndose mutuamente. ¡Anda, entra y dilo! ¡Confiésale tu amor!

¿Amor? ¿Amaba a Taiyou?

A pesar de todo el tiempo y locuras vividas, no me había detenido a pensar en el amor, en si amaba a Taiyou. Claro, es demasiado pronto para cualquier relación amar así tan de repente a alguien, pero con Taiyou llevaba más de dos semanas, si contamos las vacaciones de navidad, su "ayuda", y nuestro tiempo jugando juntos. Eso ya es un lapso decente para decir que se ama.

Pero por desgracia, yo no amo a Taiyou, no lo amo. Aunque suene así de crudo y desagradable, a quien amo es a otra persona. Taiyou me gusta, lo quiero, me encanta, me hace sentir especial y me complace en lo que quiero, pero no lo amo, no siento esa necesidad de tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo, de abrasarlo y llenarlo de besos, de envolvernos en el suave y reconfortante cariño de nuestros cuerpos, ¡ni siquiera hacíamos el amor! ¡Teníamos sexo!

De ahí que empecé a sentirme hipócrita. ¿Por qué estaba con Taiyou si aún lloraba en las noches al irme a dormir, si mantenía guardadas las fotos y los obsequios en el armario, si releía los viejos mensajes, si mi pecho se comprimía al verlo tan lejano en los entrenamientos y mi alma gritaba por su ser? ¿Por qué estaba con Taiyou si aún amaba a Kyosuke?

La otra noche, mientras tomábamos un baño, Taiyou me lavaba el cabello, acariciándome la espalda y besándome el cuello, bajó los ojos, donde se encontró con una peculiar marca en mi glúteo derecho. Desconcertado, me pregunto qué significaba, a lo que yo no supe responderle y me quede callado.

Kyoto, le pude haber dicho y con eso sería suficiente, con eso debía bastar para que entendiera de lo que se trataba, pero no, aunque le dijera aquel nombre y le contara a detalle lo sucedido, jamás lograría comprenderlo, porque él no sabe lo que ocurrió en Kyoto y la razón de que tuviera esa horrenda marca en mi trasero, porque él no vivió conmigo ese momento, él no estuvo allí con esa maldita aguja en la mano; no era su recuerdo, era el mío y el de Kyosuke.

Nuestro recuerdo. Algo que solamente él y yo sabemos y que nadie más entendería aunque se lo explicáramos con bolitas, palitos, manzanas o peras. No, porque no había compartido con nadie más que Tsurugi aquella estúpida y cursi promesa de amor que nos juramos cumpliríamos a toda costa.

¿Qué había sido de ella? No tenía la más remota idea, pero nadie la podría realizar más que él y yo, ¡Kyosuke y yo, Dios mío! ¡Nuestro recuerdo, nuestro momento, nuestra vida! Nos lo prometimos bajo los efectos de los estupefacientes, ¿y qué? Al final de cuentas no pertenecían a otros más que a nosotros.

¿Y qué importa el hoy si no hubo un ayer, y no habrá un mañana? ¿Qué será del presente sin su respectivo pasado?

Parpadee lentamente y mi Tenma interno me gritó, "¡Hasta que te das cuenta!".

-Yuuichi- le llame, este volteo la cabeza en mi dirección, intrigado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro- titubee ligeramente, pero pase saliva y me arme de valor, dirigiéndome a él de frente.

-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? digo, bueno, ¿me explico? Si has amado a alguien de verdad- tartamudee, sabía que había sido una pregunta estúpida; Yuuichi me miraba expectante, como si de un bicho raro se tratase o creyera que estaba incompleta mi pregunta. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de mirar al techo de nuevo, pensativo.

Tuve ganas de insistir su respuesta, apresurarla, me estaba desesperando allí parado en mi debate mental, si entraba o salía. Tras unos momentáneos segundos que apreté lo más que pude la boca y me dije a mi mismo que no fuera maleducado, lo vi sonreír simple, con esos ojos amablemente cansados.

-¿Amar? Sí, yo amo a mucha gente. ¿Enamorado? Tal vez no sea el indicado para responderte eso- alce las cejas intrigado, pero este siguió sin darme el lujo de la pregunta -. Quizá mi edad te confunda, y pienses que he vivido más que tú, pero vida entre estas cuatro paredes no se puede considerar normal- entonces caí en cuenta de lo idiota que había sido, ¿Cómo le preguntaba si se había enamorado a Yuuichi si prácticamente había estado en el hospital toda su vida? La culpa me sobrevino y fue como un balde de agua fría sobre mi cabeza. Quise disculparme, lamentar la intromisión en temas privados y no tener la menor consideración de su situación, pero de nuevo, continúo hablando sin darme tiempo -. Por supuesto, conozco el sentimiento del que preguntas, no de la manera en la que buscas respuestas, pero sí que lo he sentido. Esa falta de aliento y el ritmo cardiaco acelerado, acompañado de los rubores carmín en tus mejillas- y amplio su sonrisa, tan delicada, fina y pulcra -. Es un sentimiento muy lindo, que bien estaría contento si lo experimentara. Por el momento me conformo con el amor que siento hacia mi familia y amigos, como por ejemplo aquel chiquillo remilgoso que hace tiempo no me viene a ver- levanto el índice y me guiño un ojo.

-Kyosuke…- susurre imperceptible, bajando la mirada. Yuuichi no pareció escucharme, puso su dedo sobre su mentón, concentrado.

-Lo único que te puedo decir, Tenma, si es que te sirve de algo en tu situación, y no digo que este enterado o sepa por qué la duda, es que no es tanto lo que se dice, supongo, porque decir cualquiera y cuanta cosa sea, sino lo que se hace por la otra persona. He leído mucho de ello, y te garantizo que los mejores romances son silenciosos- me le quede viendo unos instantes, antes de apartar la mirada y clavarla en la puerta, tensionando mi mano sobre el picaporte. En silencio, Yuuichi avanzo con su silla de ruedas y me palmo el brazo, despareciendo por el pasillo.

Cuando finalmente entre en la habitación, inseguro, confundidamente culposo, joder, todavía; mire a Taiyou inconsciente, dormido, postrado sobre su camilla de hospital, con una máscara de oxígeno colgada en su cara. El pecho se me comprimió y me aferre con fuerza a la orilla de la sabana que cubría su cuerpo, sentado en el banquillo a su lado.

Busque su piel, recorriendo su brazo, llegando hasta su mano derecha, donde la apreté con cariño entre las mías, sintiendo un objeto ajeno rodeándole el dedo; un anillo dorado con diminutas letrillas blancuzcas rodeaba su dedo anular.

Lo levante para echarle un vistazo más detenidamente, percatándome, en efecto, corroborando lo que mi Tenma interno sospechaba; se trataba de mi precioso, ese anillo del Señor de los Anillos que había comprado en la última gran convención de comics que tuve la suerte de asistir.

Como una película, las imágenes de los recuerdos de aquel día aparecieron circulando frente a mis ojos, muy rápida pero ágilmente, permitiéndome el tiempo necesario a prestarles la debida atención.

Faltaban dos días para la convención, yo estaba más que emocionado y desesperado por ir, puesto que anunciaron con anterioridad, que el elenco de la nueva película de La Guerra de las Galaxias se presentaría con su stand especial para los fans, y yo, soy un fiel fanático de la saga. Aunque no se pueda creer, amo la intrincada y extensa historia, acompañada de sus efectos especiales y esos carismáticos personajes que te hacen empatia de inmediato, además de que la acción es de otro mundo.

Total, dos noches antes, pelee con Kyosuke por eso mismo, para variar, como no. Se acercaba nuestro sexto aniversario, y él tenía planeado algo sumamente, según él, grandioso y espectacular, el día siguiente a la convención. Yo en esos momentos no le estaba prestando la debida atención porque estaba embelesado leyendo los programas y el contenido del evento, imaginando lo maravilloso que sería ir; a lo que Kyo se molestó porque lo ignore, reclamando mi falta de interés en sus detalles.

Le respondí con que no fuera ridículo, que si me importaba todo lo que hacía por mí, y que bien, si una vez no le hacía caso no era para tanto. Entonces esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, eso sí que le enojo muchísimo. Me grito hipócritamente con que me divirtiera junto a mis "nerds" amigos, y enfatizo nerds, seguido de las palabras, "raro" y "friki" que bien pudieron tomarse como insultos.

No me quede callado y le dije que sí, que sería el día más genial de mi vida y que no lo necesitaba para eso.

Pude apreciar como abría la boca consternado, totalmente impactado por mis palabras, ni yo me imagine que pudiera pronunciarlas de ese modo tan amargo, y hacia él, pero él empezó, eso me libera de toda culpa.

-Bien, has lo que quieras- farfullo, para después, tomar su chaqueta y salir de mi habitación con un sonoro portazo. Admito que estuve a punto de irlo a buscar y disculparme, pero me dije, _"si tú te enojas, yo me enojo el doble",_ por esos días estaba con unos humores medio raros, así que me puse firme y orgulloso dejándolo en paz.

No volví a saber nada de él en los siguientes dos días, dos días que se convirtieron en un completo tormento para mí, puesto que me quede sin dinero, ese glorioso ahorro que tenía para la convención, se fue volando de mi bolsillo por culpa de la tía Kino y sus desbarajustes hormonales, junto a los repentinos antojos que le invadían a cada hora del día, los que ocasionaron que mi dinero se gastara en comida chatarra y salidas a comer a restaurantes, porque ni eso podía hacer la señorita, "el hombre invita", y me tuve que joder pagando las cuentas.

Llore y me lamente la perdida, escuchando en las noticias que este año la convención tenia altas expectativas, y que ningún fan de Star Wars debía perderse; algunos hasta cuarenta y ocho horas de fila hicieron para entrar al stand. Eso me dolió, y mi Tenma interno me recrimino el haberle gritado a Kyosuke, él pudo haberme pagado todo, aunque no le gustara, seguro aceptaba llevarme. Pero ni idea de donde estaba, y no planeaba ir a rogarle, no señor, yo no ruego.

¿De que servía ir sin dinero? Abrace mi almohada y me eche a llorar.

El día mismo de la convención, por la mañana, me levante temprano a peticiones varias de Akinee, y me puse a hacer quehacer para distraerme, con mis ojeras y mis ojos hinchados viendo de reojo la cobertura completa del evento. Maldito seas destino cruel que juega con mis sentimientos. Agarre el control remoto y le pique todos los botones para deslindarme de esa tortura, cuando mi móvil vibro en mi bolsillo; tenía un mensaje.

Bufe fastidiado y lo abrí desganado, topándome al remitente. Tsurugi Kyosuke. Pensé en que seguramente me escribía para burlarse de mí, obviamente sabía que no había ido, lo más probable, o quien sabe, tal vez me decía lo solo que se sintió sin mí estos dos últimos días y me pedía vernos.

Para mi asombro, las únicas palabras que contenían el mensaje eran; "¿Y la convención?", ahí, justamente, estaba la burla que me esperaba.

-Maldito infeliz mugroso hijo de tu…- masculle entre dientes mientras le respondía que me dejara tranquilo y que se podía largar con sus humillaciones a otro lado, a lo que me contesto con dos cortos mensajes en los que solo ponía "ja ja ja".

La sangre me hirvió, y estuve a punto de apagar el celular cuando me llamó. Me la pensé, pero insistió demasiado, no dejándome de otra más que alzar la bocina y responder.

-Kyosuke, no tengo ganas de discutir contigo, ¿sí? Dejemos esto para otra ocasión, ¿vale?- me apresure a decirle, con el dedo sobre el botón de colgar.

-Hey nena, no pensé que te había dejado tan crispada- canturreo divertido; solo atine a rodar los ojos y suspirar -. Bueno, bueno, iré al grano: vístete, arréglate, prepárate, no sé lo que estés haciendo pero déjalo. Vente al centro, a la convención, te estoy esperando.

-¿Qué?- no me dio tiempo para preguntar, colgó sin más.

Torcí la mueca, consternado, ¿a qué venía eso? Si se trataba de una broma, podía jurar que nuestra relación acabaría allí mismo, pero, ¿y si era de verdad? Bueno, a veces Kyo hace locuras. De cualquier forma, inseguro, ciertamente, le grite desde la estancia a la tía Kino que saldría. Tome mi chaqueta y salí de la casa.

En el trayecto, Tsurugi me envió otro mensaje, indicándome que lo buscara en el extremo sur del centro de convenciones, más precisamente en la fila para el stand de Star Wars. Eso me descoloco todavía más, desde una cuadra antes podía ver a la gente enfilada para entrar, ¿Cómo pretendía que lo hallara?

Y luego recibí otro donde decía que estaba a dos personas de entrar.

¡Ah pero que broma tan buena! Pensé, no era lógico ni coherente nada en la situación, ¿Kyosuke a punto de entrar a un stand codiciado donde se tuvo que hacer fila por más de cuarenta y ocho horas para ver actores de una saga que ni conoce? ¡Menuda comedia!

Para mi sorpresa, nuevamente; ahí estaba, y si, a dos personas de cruzar el gran umbral hacia la conferencia de prensa. Detuve abruptamente mi carrera, quedando estupefacto en cuanto lo divise; saltaba como loco haciéndome señas con las manos para que me acercara. No dude ni un segundo para plantarme a su lado.

Le cuestione confundido qué estaba haciendo, qué significaba todo esto, cómo había llegado hasta allí. No me respondió, solo me dedico una sonrisa agotada y me jalo del brazo, tomando su puesto entre la multitud, empujándome para que avanzara y pudiera entrar. Lo vi de reojo, con su sonrisa aun dibujada en su rostro y haciéndome una señal con el dedo pulgar.

Entretanto, no podía concebir que estuviera donde estaba, mis pies pisaban la alfombrilla carmín del stand y las luces me cegaron un momento; allá, a lo lejos, podía ver la presencia de todos y cada uno del elenco de La Guerra de las Galaxias. Estaba totalmente anonadado, seguía sin creérmelo, yo, ahí, cumpliendo uno de mis pequeños e irrelevantes pero maravillosos sueños.

Al parecer, y según lo que me dijo cuándo hube salido de la conferencia a su término; Kyosuke había sacrificado dos días de su vida para hacer fila en la convención, dos días antes de su inauguración, puesto que sabía cuánto anhelaba ir, asistir precisamente a ese stand, y sabía que no podría, decidió entonces intentarlo. Así pasó dos noches durmiendo a la intemperie para sorprenderme de esta manera.

Y vaya que lo logro. Cuando acabo por contármelo, su cara desprendía una imagen soñolienta y cansada, bostezando frente a mí, me dijo que ojala la haya disfrutado y no hubiera tenido idea de ella, pues esa era su intención desde un inicio.

No me alcanzaron las palabras para decirle cuan agradecido y emocionado estaba, que me había hecho la persona más feliz del mundo. Inconscientemente, lo abrace y bese afectuoso, sin importarme las cientos de personas que circulaban a nuestro alrededor en el evento.

-Sí, sí, sí, ya vez; soy todo un amor- exclamo entre bostezos, haciendo un ademan con la mano. Me separo de él y me dijo que fuera libre de disfrutar del evento, por algo espero tanto, que no lo desaprovechara, mientras él me esperaría sentado en una banca de afuera. Saco un par de billetes de su bolsillo y me los tendió simplemente, palmándome la espalda -. Anda, cariño, ve y diviértete- dijo, tratando de aparentar su habitual rostro de chico rudo, lo cual no funciono y solo se le deformo una mueca de sueño, ocasionado que se viera bastante gracioso.

Por mi parte estaba como un niño emocionado, sin poder aguantarme el sin fin de cosas que me toparía allá adentro. Le volví a dar las gracias, y con un fugaz beso en la mejilla, me adentre entre la gente disfrazada y los visitantes.

Decir que fue un extraordinario día, es poco, ¡fue increíblemente espectacular! Incluso podría afirmar, y certificar, que fue el mejor día de mi vida, por mucho. En la multitud, mire a muchísimas extravagantes personas con las que me tome más de una foto, visite cada uno de los stand, los shows en vivo, y provee uno que otro nuevo aparato que promocionaban, incluyendo las degustaciones de alimentos extranjeros y regionales. Igualmente, el dinero que me dio Kyosuke me sirvió de mucho, compre cuanta cosa me encontraba.

De verdad, fue un día estupendo, un día que no se me olvidara, ese súper detalle romántico que Tsurugi hizo por mi sin que se lo pidiera; y yo pensando que estaba molesto, cielos, eso me deja puntos por debajo en nuestra relación.

Salí del evento cerca de las cuatro cuarenta de la tarde, encontrándome a Kyosuke justo en el lugar que había dicho, recostado en la banca, durmiendo. Se había quedado profundamente dormido. Eso demostraba claramente el costoso esfuerzo de las cuarenta y ocho horas en pie. ¡Siquiera pena le dio dormirse en público!

Eso realmente me conmovió, verlo con esa expresión tan relajada y sus facciones sueltas, sus ojos cerrados y el acompasado ritmo de su respiración. Sé que sonreí idiotamente, no me apetecía interrumpirlo en tan glorioso descanso. Y entonces me di cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido; él obsequiándome dinero para que comprara lo que quisiera, y yo solo me había enfocado en mí y mis gustos sin detenerme a pensar en los suyos. Rayos, ciertamente, pensaba agradecerle el gesto con una placentera noche de sexo, pero viéndolo como estaba de cansado, me parecía sería imposible que resistiera una sola vez.

¿Y ahora? Bien podría regresar y comprarle algo, pero ¡a él no le gusta nada de esto! Jamás encontrare algo que supere su regalo, menos que le llegue a gustar; algo simbólico, especial y que pueda identificarse como de los dos, que lo veamos y recordemos ese fantástico día.

A Kyosuke le gustaban los accesorios, y fue como un balde de agua tibia sobre mí, recordar. Rápidamente me di la vuelta y corrí en busca de aquel singular puesto de joyería "geek" con el que me tope antes de salir. Una mesa repleta de accesorios al estilo de los grandes iconos de la cultura pop. Todos tan llamativos y coloridos no me terminaban de convencer, no buscaba algo demasiado ostentoso ni revelador, o no lo convencería de usarlo.

Rebusque entre las cosas, hasta que finalmente di con el perfecto detalle que seguro le fascinaría, o lo obligaría a que le fascinara.

Me senté a su lado, esperando a que despertara. Alrededor de unos veinte minutos pasaron para cuando abrió los ojos, parpadeando varias veces quitándose el estupor del sueño. Me volteo a ver con una mueca decaída, y yo le sonreí cariñosamente, entregándole de golpe lo que le había comprado.

-¿Y esto?- pregunto aun con el habla congestionada y la cara desaliñada, tomando la pequeña bolsilla de papel entre sus manos.

-Feliz aniversario- solté animado, inclinando la cabeza. Kyosuke sonrió de lado, colocando su mano sobre el pecho, dramatizando el gesto conmovido. Rodé los ojos y negué con la cabeza -. Ya, ábrelo- le dije y se dispuso a abrir la bolsa.

Llegaba a desesperarme mucho la delicadeza con que le quitaba las grapas y procuraba no romper ni doblar ningún extremo; era tedioso, pero así de ridículo es. Desdoblo el papel y saco el pequeño círculo dorado, viéndolo confuso con una ceja enarcada. Volvi a rodar los ojos; era obvio que no sabía de lo que se trataba.

Cerré su puño con ambas manos, levantándolas a la altura de su pecho. Kyo me miro expectante, con los ojos muy abiertos. Respire profundamente, y de un resoplido, le dije.

-Este es mi precioso, seguro no lo entiendes, pero es algo muy valioso para mí; muchos han peleado por él, sacrificado grandes cosas por hacerse de su posesión, incluso, a pesar de las derrotas, algunos se levantan decididos a adquirirlo. Pero al final, ninguno de ellos ha podido ganárselo, porque solo le pertenece a una persona, una que logra transformar la monotonía de mis días en una verdadera aventura, sacándome más de una impresión por su dedicación y esfuerzo, sus detalles y gestos; una persona que me hace sentir especial con solo verme a los ojos y decirme cuanto me quiere. Esa persona eres tú, Kyosuke, por todas esas estupideces maravillosas que haces por mí, esos intentos románticos por seducirme y reconquistarme cuando peleamos, por eso y muchas cosas más; te ofrezco este simbólico anillo, con el que declaro abiertamente cuanto te amo, mi precio…- no me dio tiempo a terminar la frase; Kyo me tomo de un rápido movimiento el rostro y me beso, apasionada, pero cariñosamente, transmitiéndome todo el amor que sentía por mí.

¡Que nos importaban las miradas a nuestro alrededor! Ese mágico y místico momento nadie lo podría arruinar.

Desde entonces, comenzó a usar el anillo todos los días en su dedo medio de la mano izquierda, y cada que llegábamos a discutir fuertemente, me hacia una señal obscena con ese dedo, excusándose con que lo hacía para recordarme aquel romántico día.

Pero la última vez que se quedó a dormir conmigo, se lo quito dejándolo en la cabecera de mi cama, olvidándosele por completo su paradero. Así que el pobre anillo termino ahí sin acordarnos ninguno de los dos.

Y lo más probable, es que Taiyou justamente lo hubiera encontrado allí mismo, arrumbado como si no lo quisiera, y pensando en eso, decidió tomarlo y quedárselo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pensó eso? ¿Por qué lo trae puesto? ¡Ese no es su recuerdo! Ese es uno de los miles de recuerdos que tengo con Tsurugi y que no le pertenecen a nadie más que a nosotros, uno que igual que Kyoto, no se puede explicar con palabras, ni entender con ejemplos.

Mi precioso, ese feo anillo de acero inoxidable dorado con sus letras en otro idioma blancuzcas por el tiempo en uso, ese que simbolizaba el amor que nos profesábamos, Kyosuke y yo, en aquel entonces ridículo y conmovedor momento de nuestra historia juntos, uno más para el montón, uno más que significaba y rectificaba la idea que nos prometimos cumplir.

¿Qué estaba haciendo yo ahí? ¿Cuándo terminamos, cuándo echamos a la basura aquel cursi trato, cuándo nos olvidamos de Kyoto? ¡Kyosuke! ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué nos pasó?

Kyosuke, ¿te habrás dado cuenta de esto, de esto que ahora voy comprendiendo?

" _Los mejores romances son silenciosos", "no es tanto lo que se dice, sino lo que se hace";_ ¿Qué tanto has hecho por mí, Kyosuke? ¿Qué tanto he hecho yo por ti?

Como un chispazo lo entendí; los simples detalles sin relevancia aparente, las salidas, las cenas, las sorpresas; los aniversarios, las palabras, los gestos, las muecas. Todo eso era lo que nos conformaba, lo que daba estructura a nuestra relación, lo que nos unió desde un principio y acabo separándonos por error. Eso, esto.

De un salto me puse en pie, con la firme idea de salir de aquí y buscarlo, encontrarlo y darle todo lo que tengo, mi última oportunidad por remendar las equivocaciones; la última vez que me atrevería a verlo directamente a los ojos.

Antes de marcharme, me incline sobre la cabeza de Taiyou y le susurre que me perdonara, que por desgracia, yo no era su verdadero amor, agradeciéndole todo el cariño que me brindo, que jamás lo olvidaría, deseándole que pronto pudiera dar con ese amor que tanto anhela. Bese su frente delicadamente, ofreciéndole todo el afecto que sentía hacia él, dando media vuelta, salí a pasos decididos de la habitación. Sin voltear atrás.

Mi carrera se dirigió a Raimon, más específicamente al club de soccer. La verdad es que no sabía si lo encontraría allí, pero fue lo primero que vino a mi mente en cuanto pensé en él; Kyosuke suele entrenar tiros a solas cuando esta desanimado, o le ha ido mal en el día.

Atravesé la reja de la escuela, tropezando ligeramente, trastabille pero continúe en pie echándome a andar. Sentía el pecho ardiente, mi respiración se agitaba a gran velocidad y mis piernas hormigueaban por el esfuerzo, pero nada de eso importaba si valía la pena hallarlo.

En el puente que conecta el edificio principal con el del club, me encontré a Shindou, apenas deteniéndome frente a él, jadeante, coloque mis manos sobre mis rodillas tratando de normalizar mi respiración.

-Tenma, ¿te encuentras bien?- lo escuche preguntarme desconcertado; no le respondí, me levante rápidamente y lo tome de los hombros, zarandeándolo desesperado, logrando que me viera estupefacto.

-¡Shindou! ¿Dónde está Tsurugi?- le dije entre cortado, observando como alzaba una ceja extrañado, sin entenderme. Lo zarandee otra vez, apresurando su respuesta -. ¿Sabes dónde está?- repetí.

-Ah…pues…- se quedó pensativo; esto me comenzaba a crispar mucho los nervios, no tenía tiempo que perder -. La última vez que lo vi, estaba practicando tiros en el campo central; no sé si seguirá ahí.

-¡Gracias!- farfulle, sin esperarme a nada, salí disparado directamente a la cancha.

En el campo central del club, no había nadie, absolutamente nadie, unos cuantos equipos deportivos decoraban el recinto dispersos sobre el césped, pero nada más. Había llegado tarde.

-¡Argh!- gruñí tomándome la cabeza y jaloneándome el cabello, ahora ¿Dónde lo busco? Pensé y pensé, ¿Dónde podría estar? Me di la vuelta y fui directamente a los vestidores, tal vez acababa de terminar su entrenamiento y estaba arreglándose.

Rápidamente cambie mi dirección, y al cruzar la puerta deslizante, tampoco lo encontré.

¡Demonios! Maldije mentalmente, al borde de un colapso nervioso; si no daba con él, sería mi fin, el fin definitivo.

No me quedaba de otra más que buscarlo en su casa, y si tampoco estaba ahí, tendría que volver alguna vez, lo esperaría el tiempo necesario.

Corrí saliendo del club, el cielo se tapizaba de nubes oscuras y los truenos no tardaron en hacer presencia; habían pronosticado lluvias. Y precisamente, las diminutas gotas hicieron acto de presencia y cayeron como una ligera llovizna sobre mí, empapándome sutilmente el uniforme y el cabello; eso sí que se llegó a sentir como mil agujas congeladas en mi piel.

Ese leve contacto me hizo divagar mentalmente en mis memorias, aquellas donde me veía rodeado por los brazos de Tsurugi, aprisionado contra la pared trasera de la casa de la tía Kino, esa tarde tormentosa de lluvia en pleno mes de noviembre, con los fuertes vientos golpeándonos el cuerpo acalorado, estremeciéndonos bajo el regocijo del placentero y apasionado beso que nos excitaba y rompía en escandalosos gemidos, recorriéndonos la piel el sudor de nuestro encuentro.

Esa tarde hicimos el amor bajo la lluvia, luego de haber peleado airadamente; tú me dijiste, "¿Qué es más romántico que un beso bajo la lluvia?", y yo no te supe responder, evitando tu burlesca mirada con mi notorio sonrojo que me hizo calentar las mejillas. Murmuraste lo tierno que me veía y me acogiste en tus labios fríos y partidos, con tus manos temblorosas posadas en mis brazos.

Esa noche te susurre que te amaba, que te amé y que nunca dejaría de amarte, aunque sonara patéticamente cursi, no te reíste, solo asentiste y me dijiste que igualmente, igualmente me amarías por siempre.

¿Dónde estaba ese siempre ahora? Te burlaste de los clichés en las películas, de esos tontos enamorados que se juraban amor eterno, cuando tú mismo me lo prometiste, tú mismo te creíste mi promesa y no la negaste.

" _Porque nos amaremos por siempre"._

Al pie de los escalones te encontré, finalmente di con tu paradero. Permanecías de pie, inmóvil bajo la llovizna, tu melena recogida se mojaba y pegaba a tu cuerpo, con la cabeza agachada, dejando que el agua te corriera por los brazos y piernas.

-¡Kyosuke!- te grite en cuanto te vi, te grite con todas mis fuerzas, ciertamente, pude sentir mi garganta irritada esforzándose por proferir tu nombre de nuevo, entre los rumores de la lluvia -. ¡Kyosuke!- repetí incansable, mientras te observaba; ni un milímetro te moviste, te mantenías allí, como petrificado, en un completo trance fuera de mi alcance, como siempre lo has estado, como siempre te vi.

Y me pregunte si estabas esperando verme. Pero lo más probable es que todo esto haya sido una coincidencia.

Mirarte de ese modo tan lejos y tan indiferente me dolió, me hizo sentir rezagado y solo, abandonado, abatido por tu odio, ¿me odiabas, Tsurugi, me odias por haber confesado mi relación con Taiyou mientras que contigo tenía miedo al rechazo y al qué dirán? ¿Por eso me odias?

Baje los escalones de a dos, aproximándome a ti, deteniéndome a tres metros de tu espalda, Dios, esa espalda que rasgue tanto durante las noches, esa espalda que me cargo varias veces, esa que llegue a ver avanzar frente a mi sin consideraciones ni esperas, esa espalda que ahora se cubría por pesadas capas de agua.

Me miraste de reojo, tus ojos ambarinos y afilados habían desaparecido, un sentimiento desdichado los abrumaba, reflejando las penumbras de tu alma martirizada y sosegada. El dolor de nuestra partida, el sufrimiento de tenerte y no poder tocarte; ese suplicio hizo mella en mi interior, revolviéndome las entrañas.

No pude evitar mis lágrimas amargas resbalar por mis mejillas y mezclarse con las gotas de lluvia.

-Kyosuke- murmure apenas, con los labios temblorosos. No dijiste nada, seguías en tu misma posición, y si ese sería el caso, entonces no me dejabas de otra más que jugarme mi última y mejor carta, arriesgarme y triunfar o perder a sabiendas que lo intente -. ¿Qué fue lo que paso con nosotros? ¿Dónde quedaron las miles de promesas que nos hicimos? Un chiste, si, bromeabas mucho con ellas, pero sé que desde el fondo de tu corazón hablabas en serio cuando me decías aquellas palabras… Kyosuke… es acaso que…

-Olvídalo, Tenma; son cosas del pasado- interrumpiste con un hilo de voz cortante y seco, libre de sentimientos que solo logro estremecerme y desconcertarme. Apartaste el rostro, yo apreté con fuerza mis ojos, sintiendo las cálidas lágrimas aun manando fervientes, sacudiendo la cabeza, negándome a creerlo.

-¡No, no, no! Te equivocas, Kyo, te equivocas.

-¡¿Cómo le puedes llamar a eso entonces, eh?!- te giraste de golpe, viéndome directamente a la cara; igual que yo rompías en llanto -. ¡Son solo tonterías, ni tú ni yo sabíamos lo que decíamos…!

-¡Recuerda Kyoto!- te grite cortando tu frase mientras sollozaba. Te quedaste aturdido, en completo silencio. Sostuve tu mirada débilmente, era costoso; tus cejas temblaban y tenías los ojos muy abiertos, impactado. Contraje la mueca y te insistí entre lágrimas -. Recuerda Kyoto, por favor…

 _Nuestro viaje a Kyoto comenzó con una línea de cocaína barata que le compramos clandestinamente a un sujeto en el barrio de Pontocho, entra la callejuela circundante y los bares._

 _Nos habíamos tomado una semana de "vacaciones" las últimas fechas del mes de septiembre, terminando en las calles transitadas por geishas, delirantemente extasiados por los estupefacientes ilegales. Cuando aquellos polvitos blancos hicieron su efecto, ya estábamos perdidos entre la multitud gozando de la vida nocturna en el centro de Kyoto._

 _Transcurrimos la noche de bar en bar, bebiendo tragos a diestra y siniestra, mezclándose con la explosión de histeria y sensaciones emocionantes que las drogas provocaron en nosotros, acompañados de arrebatos sexuales en cada esquina oscura que nos topábamos._

 _La primera noche paso rápidamente entre los festejos desatados que sostuvimos, los clubs nocturnos y las peleas, porque en cada establecimiento, abundaba el alcohol y los gritos, incluso llegamos a los golpes; Kyosuke riñ_ _ó_ _con uno que otro tipo en diversos bares, ocasionando que nos expulsaran inmediatamente._

 _Luego de tres líneas más, nos rendimos a los placeres violentos del sexo, en la habitación de hotel que rentamos un poco más al centro._

 _El día siguiente resulto ser igual, y el siguiente y el siguiente; la cocaína dejo de surtir sus efectos alucinógenos y probamos las pastillas. Revueltas con el vodka, nos hicieron dar vueltas la cabeza y arrebatarnos con más ímpetu._

 _Las noches de locura se volvieron cada vez más extravagantes, experimentando diversas sensaciones y nuevos lugares; siquiera pudimos apreciar la belleza de los templos, estábamos completamente perdidos en los estupefacientes, las borracheras y los excesos._

 _Los días se hacían repetitivos y agobiantes, las discusiones comenzaron a tomar niveles altos y tensionar el ambiente; dejamos de soportarnos, al punto de irritarnos tanto que ya ni el sexo bastaba para contentarnos._

 _El cuarto de hotel era un desastre, un verdadero basurero cubierto por los envases vacíos de la comida chatarra, las botellas de alcohol y los empaques de drogas. Pasábamos la mayor parte del día airados, cansados y buscando cualquier pretexto para levantar la voz, fumando y esperando la noche para liberarnos del estrés, desahogándonos en más porquerías baratas y antros clandestinos._

 _Tsurugi me gritaba fuertemente, desesperándose, huía y ya no sabía de_ _é_ _l hasta entrada la tarde, cuando me recogía para continuar con nuestro habitual recorrido desenfrenado por las calles nocturnas._

 _Al contrario, yo estaba siendo atacado por un repentino cuadro de ansiedad y depresión que me hacía tener pensamientos negativos, más exactamente suicidas. La semana vacacional de Kyoto parecía no tener fin, eso me daba picor y una amarga sensación de aflicción me invadía, sintiendo como si la vida ya no tuviera sentido y que no podría salir de allí nunca más; agobiante, tortuoso, era como estar sepultado bajo tierra, o encerrado en una cárcel._

 _Luego de nuestra decima pelea, a solo cinco días en la capital; intente ahogarme en la tina, mientras Kyosuke fumaba frente a mí dentro de la bañera. Los segundos en silencio transcurrieron lentamente, y pude apreciar la ligereza de mi cuerpo y la sensación de alivio apoderándose de mí, pero eso no duro mucho; Kyo finalmente me saco del agua y me recrimino lo demente que estaba._

 _Compartimos un cigarro e hicimos el amor durante horas después de eso._

 _La noche siguiente peleamos nuevamente._

 _Frustrado, le grite que no lo soportaría más, que ya estaba harto de su actitud y de todo este teatro de romance reprimido. Tome una botella y salí de la habitación con un sonoro portazo tras de mí._

 _Recorrí las calles tambaleante, desorientado y divagando mentalmente, cayendo en el soñoliento efecto del alcohol en mi sistema. Extrañaba Inazuma, lo único que deseaba era volver a casa y olvidarme de todo esto; había sido un tremendo error venir desde un principio. Kyoto solo termino rompiendo con nuestra relación._

 _Me dolía la cabeza, sentía que todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor, tuve que detenerme un momento ante las repugnantes nauseas que me acogieron de pronto; tenía la garganta seca y rasgada, quemada por el vodka acido que caía pesado hasta mi estómago, enturbiándolo y ocasionándome repetidas arcadas molestas y agudas._

 _El cuerpo se me estremeció, y me doble sosteniéndome el abdomen con una mano, colocando la otra sobre mi boca, reprimiendo el vómito que amenazaba con salir en cualquier instante. Caí de rodillas al suelo, y una última arcada logro erizarme la piel y hacerme temblar, repitiendo y regresando todo el contenido de mi estómago._

 _Un revoltijo de fluidos gástricos y alcohol inundo el piso debajo de mí, no recordaba haber comido tanto como para que esa cantidad de vomito saliera de mi sistema, pero ahí estaba yo expulsándolo enteramente, creí que el alma se me escaparía entre esos malestares; me sentía fatal._

 _Tosí varias veces y pude apreciar unas diminutas manchas rojizas decorando el estofado gástrico a mis pies. El pánico me sobrevino y los escalofríos me sobrecogieron. Parpadee varias veces, sintiendo lo pesado de mis parpados y como la consciencia se me desvanecía lentamente, nublándome la vista y perdiendo todo control de mis sentidos. Me iba a desmayar, ya podía verme tumbado en la calle rodeado de mi propio vómito y los destrozados trozos de vidrio de la botella._

 _Me tambalee, perdiendo las pocas fuerzas que conservaba, me desplome en los brazos de Tsurugi, quien apareció rápidamente tras de mí, sosteniéndome a tiempo de retumbar en el asfalto. Lo escuche gritar por ayuda, su voz cortada y quebrada, estaba llorando y se destrozaba la garganta en busca de alguien. Perdí todo conocimiento en un instante._

 _Cuando desperté, me encontraba recostado en una camilla de hospital, con un catéter en mi brazo derecho y a Kyosuke aferrado del izquierdo. Las luces blancas me cegaron un momento y ahogue un quejido en mi boca, despertando de golpe a Kyo, que me vio con los ojos hechos agua y el rostro fruncido de congoja, sollozando ligeramente._

 _Me dijo lo estúpido que había sido al dejarme ir de ese modo, y lo idiota que fue al gritarme, que jamás lo volvería a hacer; que cuando me vio tendido en la calle, sintió su corazón dar un vuelco, quedando sin habla. Dijo que se asustó, que temió por mi vida, corriendo por mí, me trajo de inmediato al hospital más cercano, donde me lavaron el estómago, ya de por si vacío, y me pusieron un catéter con suero para la deshidratación que al parecer tenia, y no sé qué tanto más, pero que ya estaba bien, solo un par de horas en observación y podría irme tranquilo._

 _Escucharlo relatarme todo aquello de esa manera tan sufriente me dejo impactado, todo parecía tan irreal; Kyosuke lo había pasado mal con la situación, tuvo pánico y terror de perderme, pero luego de verme un poco mejor, dio gracias por tenerme, sintiendo un poderoso alivio._

 _Ahí fue que su lado más romántico y cursi apareció, prometiéndome que nunca me dejaría, que jamás se hubiese perdonado que algo grave me sucediera, que me protegería por sobre todas las cosas y a pesar de las adversidades y el tiempo, sacrificaría todo su ser con tal de verme feliz y bien._

 _Prometió que estaría a mi lado, que cuidaría mis pasos y que me amaría, por siempre._

 _Supuse que eso solo lo decía por el momento y lo inestable de sus emociones, estaba exagerando, en mi opinión, pero me hizo sonreír el oír esas palabras, lo suficiente para en contentarme y prometerle lo mismo._

 _De vuelta en el hotel, pensé en que se le habría olvidado el alboroto y embrollo, esa absurda promesa suya. Para mi asombro, me la rectifico sobre la cama; que me amaría por siempre, repitiéndome cada una de sus palabras, prometiéndome protegerme con su vida entera si era necesario._

 _Esa última noche en Kyoto nos dedicamos a nosotros, a compartir el calor de nuestros cuerpos ardientes por el deseo y la dicha de tenernos cerca._

 _Kyosuke comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, mientras me quitaba lentamente cada una de mis prendas. Me gir_ _ó_ _y beso la espalda, bajando sus manos, delineando mi cintura. Dándome un ligero empujón, me recostó sobre el sofá, quitándome los pantalones._

 _Entonces espere impaciente la penetración, adoptando la posición exacta, una que no llegaba. Contrariamente, empecé a sentir picor en mi glúteo derecho y un leve zumbido se oyó. Alce las cejas y solté un quejido en cuanto sentí un fuerte pellizco._

 _Me voltee a verlo, quedando estupefacto por lo que sostenía en las manos; una aguja de tatuador._

 _-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- le cuestione, pero no recibí respuesta, se echó a reír malicioso, y continuo perforándome. El pequeño piquete se fue intensificando, hasta sentir un verdadero dolor. Le repetí la pregunta, igualmente sin aclararme las dudas, solo atino a darme un manotazo en el trasero._

 _Termino con su obra maestra y me dijo que era una tinta especial que un viejo amigo le había conseguido, y prestado la aguja, que me despreocupara, que en un par de semanas se borraría sin más._

 _Fruncí el ceño enojado y le arrebate el instrumento, tomando su muñeca derecha, garabatee topemente mi nombre, Matsukaze Tenma, y lo deje torcido, para rematar mi desagrado y desaprobación por tal acto._

 _El resto de la noche la pasamos acogidos bajo el resguardo de las sabanas._

 _Al día siguiente, desperté y había desaparecido, aun con la habitación hecha un desorden, solo me encontraba yo sobre la cama con mi cuerpo desnudo cubierto con la manta, ni rastro de Tsurugi por ningún lado._

 _Estuve a punto de llamarlo, cuando atravesó la puerta, con la cara demacrada y torcida en una mueca de horror, incluso se veía aún más pálido de lo usual._

 _Confundido, le pregunte que le sucedía, a lo que me contesto con que había ido con su amigo a devolverle la aguja, y este le dijo que la tinta que estaba puesta era normal, no la especial que había encargado._

 _Así que básicamente, los "tatuajes" que nos dibujamos divertidamente como una más de las experiencias alucinógenas del viaje, eran reales y no se borrarían al paso de unas cuantas semanas._

 _-Idiota- le susurre enfadado, ahora tendría que pasar la vida entera con un "MINE" en mi trasero. Al menos lo podría cubrir con la ropa, él se jodi_ _ó_ _con mis garabatos en su muñeca._

 _Al regresar a Inazuma, preferimos guardarnos la experiencia y no hablar del tema, a ninguno de los dos nos venía muy bien recordarlo. Kyosuke se cubría la muñeca con sus pulseras góticas de chico malo, y yo solo debía usar pantalones._

 _Pero aquella promesa se quedó grabada en nosotros, y como lo prometimos, la cumpliríamos, a pesar de lo estúpidamente cursi que sonó, la llevábamos impresa en nuestra piel._

Tus ojos centellaron y supe de inmediato que habías recordado, pero, ¿Cómo interpreto aquel gesto? Tus labios temblaros, tratando de formar una oración, la cual no salió y se quedó reprimida en tu boca.

Habías recordado, ¿y entonces? ¿Qué debíamos hacer?

Pudiste haberte quedado con Hakuryuu, con Lalaya, pero te quedaste conmigo, ¿Por qué?

 _-Me gustas._

 _-¡Vaya! Que directo._

 _-Creí que te agradaba que te hablara claro desde un principio, ¿no?_

 _-Bueno, digamos que sí; me gusta que vayas al grano y no le des tantas vueltas a las cosas. Simplemente. Aunque eso me ha sorprendido, no del todo, luego de ese último mensaje con veinte caritas felices; ya no me desconciertan tanto tus repentinas confesiones, puedo esperar cualquier cosa de ti._

 _-¿En serio?- sonreíste altanero y acortaste la distancia entre nosotros, deteniéndote justo a unos cuantos centímetros de mi rostro._

 _-De verdad- sabía que estaba ruborizado, el picor en mis mejillas me lo decía, era evidente mi nerviosismo también, pero lo trataba de disimular sonriéndote tranquilo, y restándole importancia a esa invasión de espacio. Esa vez me pediste que me quedara hasta tarde, después del entrenamiento; supuestamente querías decirme algo importante, y ese mensaje me lo corroboraba._

 _-Me gustas, ¿sabes?- repetiste en voz baja, rozándome la cara con la yema de tus dedos._

 _-Sí, ya me lo habías dicho- bromee para calmar la tensión de mi cuerpo. Bufaste divertido y tu aliento choco con el mío. Lentamente te acercaste y me levantaste el rostro del mentón, ya podía sentir el calor y la humedad de tus labios sobre los míos, en aquel tierno beso, bañados bajo los rayos del sol, en ese atardecer veraniego._

 _Nuestro primer beso._

"Yo ya me perdone; te perdone, Kyosuke, ¿tu podrás perdonarme?"

-Kyo…- balbucee sollozante, aun con mi mueca contraída, esperando ansioso lo que fueras a decir, si es que decías algo, si es que realmente quería saber la respuesta.

No dijiste nada, y lo comprendí de inmediato. Cerré mis ojos lentamente, con el agua de lluvia acariciándome la piel, respire profundamente; sentí tus brazos rodearme con fuerza, estrechándome contra tu cuerpo y clavando tu rostro en mi cuello; ese tipo de abrazos que había estado deseando desde aquella mañana cuando nos separamos, cuando me lamente el no haberte puesto atención, cuando me pediste un tiempo.

Te correspondí el contacto y lloramos, lloramos mucho, dejamos salir toda esa presión y ese dolor, la angustia y la culpa, el rencor y el amor: expulsamos todos aquellos problemas de nuestro sistema, como bien debimos haberlo hecho hace mucho.

Nuestros labios se encontraron torpemente entre la oscuridad del día; nos besamos con pasión. Y que importa si alguien nos mira, ya nada puede importar más que ese preciso momento.

¿Qué puede ser más romántico que un beso bajo la lluvia?

Tal vez una reconciliación bajo la lluvia.

* * *

-Taiyou- escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por aquella voz tan delicada le pareció extraño; no le agradaba volver al hospital y oír a su enfermera de nuevo, encerrado entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación viendo ir de un lugar a otro a todos esos trabajadores vestidos de blanco haciéndole exámenes.

Pero se dijo que no tenia de otra; alzándose de hombros, se giró a verla.

-¿Qué sucede, señorita Fuyuka, trae algo para mí?- trato de sonar simple, con su habitual sonrisa encantadora y resplandeciente que dedicaba cada cierto tiempo a realizar para no alarmar a nadie, junto a esa mueca desganada y tranquila.

-Te ha llegado una carta- parpadeo unos segundos antes de estirar el brazo y tomar el pequeño sobre; se quedó viéndola con una ceja enarcada, dubitativo en si abrirla o no. No era normal que recibiera correo, mucho menos en el hospital, pues solo llevaba un par de días allí y aun no se lo notificaban a sus padres o familiares.

-Qué raro- bufo divertido, examinando a detalle el trozo de papel; tenía una estampilla de unos copos de nieve, y al reverso solo se escribía su nombre más unas diminutas casi inexistentes iniciales en la esquina superior. El sello postal provenía de Hokkaido -. Gracias- le dijo a la enfermera. Esta sonrió ligeramente antes de salir.

Volvió a darle la vuelta y rompió un extremo del sobre, sacando otro pedazo de papel doblado en tres.

 _Querido Taiyou;_

 _Yo si soy un poco más tradicional y empiezo así, no me interesa. No sabía de qué otra forma iniciar, de cualquier modo; las cartas no son lo mío._

 _En fin, que tal Taiyou, ¿Cómo estás? Yo espero que bien, estos últimos días han sido una verdadera locura tanto para ti como para mí, no sabes el montón de cosas que han ocurrido, y supongo que te mantendré al tanto con esta casual carta que te escribo desde mi habitación, arrinconado en una esquina bajo cientos de mantas; Hokkaido es muy frio, más en esta época._

 _Seguro no entiendes nada de lo que estoy hablando, y lamento muchísimo el no haberme quedado a decírtelo de frente; si, soy un maldito poco hombre miedoso, pero como te dije, han sucedido un par de acontecimientos bastante enrevesados que me dejaron sin tiempo._

 _Empezare con lo más importante; volví con Kyosuke. Supongo que arreglamos nuestros problemas y decidimos darnos otra oportunidad, olvidarnos de esos asuntos pasados y comenzar desde cero._

 _Nos mudamos a Hokkaido con sus padres y Yuuichi. Es un lugar muy bonito, de verdad, sus paisajes son hermosos y todo está cubierto de nieve, aunque claro, hace un condenado frio de los mil demonios que me mantiene arropado todo el día._

 _Kyosuke y yo hemos acordado hacer formal y publica nuestra relación, visitando a una terapeuta de parejas, ¿puedes creerlo? Me siento enfermo cada jueves que vamos a su consultorio rodeados de esos matrimonios de años que nos miran feo, escuchando sus problemas maritales que bien me dan pena ajena; además es algo así como un circulo de ayuda muy ridículo para mi gusto, por no buscar un término un poco más ofensivo para toda esa sátira, escuchando los problemas de los demás, pero total, "es bueno para ambos", disque._

 _No sé por qué te cuento esto, es engorroso decírtelo a sabiendas de tus sentimientos por mí. Pero como alguna vez me dijiste; mi felicidad es la tuya, y te puedo decir con toda certeza lo feliz que soy ahora._

 _Taiyou, siento tanto el no haberme quedado a hablarlo de frente, sé que es patético y cobarde, pero espero logres entenderlo. Tú te mereces a alguien mejor y que no sea tan complicado, alguien que no viva en el pasado culpándose y pensando en lo que pudo haber hecho diferente._

 _Eres un sol que necesita encontrar su luna, porque yo ya he dado con la mía. Son bastante estúpidas mis palabras, yo sé que sí, pero entiéndeme, no estoy acostumbrado a tomar lápiz y papel y abrirme el corazón plasmando mis sentimientos._

 _Una vieja bruja me dijo cierto día, que nada de lo que sucede se olvida, aunque tú no puedas recordarlo; y el otro día un molesto y pedante muchacho me dijo que después del primer gran amor, llega el verdadero; ese amor eterno que te hace sentir mariposas en el estómago y flotar sobre nubes de algodón._

 _Para mi suerte, mi primer amor resulto ser el verdadero, y yo deseo desde lo más profundo de mi ser, que encuentres pronto a ese verdadero amor que te hará sonreír sin condiciones y que solo te vera a ti en un futuro y no en un pasado, ese que te escriba todos los días y te bese todas las noches._

 _Ciertamente, Taiyou, con mi alma entera te deseo la mayor de las felicidades, porque tú me brindaste una cuando yo no encontraba ninguna._

 _Te quiero Taiyou, y jamás te olvidare. Te agradezco el honor de haber sido el privilegiado que se ganó tus sentimientos y pudo experimentar ese dulce amor tuyo, no pienses que fue en vano, que no valió la pena, porque en realidad, lograste hacer muchísimo por mí._

 _Gracias por todo._

 _Tenma._

 _P.D: Recuerda; cuando mires atrás y alguien te pregunte, ¿problem? Sonríe y escúpele en la cara, ¡ninguno!_

* * *

 _Y así, querido público; ha terminado_ _ **¿Problem?**_

 _Yo espero que haya sido de su gusto y les haya llenado las expectativas, en serio. Ha sido una locura todo este fic, y aunque me siento vacía al acabarlo, el alivio inunda mi ser al saber que le he dado un final ya._

 _Notese que me inspire en el video, ojo, en el video y no la cancion de We Found Love para hacer nuestro viaje a Kyoto :P_

 _Curiosamente, cuando escribí el primer capítulo de este fic, no había visto más que el primer episodio de Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy, ni siquiera la primer temporada :P por ello que escribiera Kyousuke sin u .-. pero ahora sí puedo decir con toda confianza y certeza que ya me he visto la serie completita junto a sus películas n.n y estoy ansiosa por poder explotar un poco más al elenco._

 _Lo lamento mucho, y si repito palabras, y si tengo una que otra falta de ortografía o gramática; los capítulos se pasaron de largos y eso provocan fallos u.u lo siento, ya los corregiré ;)_

 _Gracias de nuevo a todos los lectores que se tomaron el tiempo a leer, ¡gracias! Y espero poder leernos pronto nuevamente._

 _Besos. Mouka._


End file.
